To Keep a Promise
by Skyler VonDetton
Summary: It's not fair, she sobbed. I know, he said, closing his eyes. ... Nineteen years after The Black Pearl, Elizabeth is murdered. Will lives his life in the cold arms of the ocean, a pirate once more. But what of his daughter?
1. The Way Things Were

Disclaimer: I own only Alaina, and Jack and James Turner. I am making no money off this that I know of. All the other people belong to the creators of POTC. Whoever they are.  
  
To Keep a Promise  
  
Chapter One: The Way Things Were  
  
Will Turner stepped into the door of his home in Port Royal to be greeted by silence. With a sigh he turned, shutting and locking the door. As he trudged up the stairs to his room he heard the patter of feet running down the hall.  
  
"Dad!" he heard a voice call as he saw two little faces peeping over the railing. Will gave them a smile and the boys raced down the stairs and jumped onto him.  
  
"We didn't think you were coming back till next week!" Jack said as Will laughed and hugged them.  
  
"And what are you doing up this late?" he asked, looking down at them.  
  
The boys shared an uncomfortable look like they normally did when they got caught doing something.  
  
"I ahh…I had to get a drink?" James said hopefully.  
  
"So both of you got up?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, we uh, both wanted some," Jack said with a grin.  
  
"Did you get some?" Will asked, not believing them for a second.  
  
They nodded their heads.  
  
"Well then get to bed before Mrs. Bates catches you." he warned.  
  
The boys then hurried up the stairs, Jack tripping on the way, and ran down the hall to their room.  
  
Will smiled at them as they slowly and quietly closed the door; the boys were still in their day clothes. Will slowly walked up the rest of the stairs, worn from his trip to Port Charles. As he got up to the hall he noticed a light still burning in the room next the boys: Alaina's room. He leaned against the half open door and saw Alaina standing by the open window.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," he heard her sing.  
  
Will almost began to cry. That was Elizabeth's song; she had died two years ago from a gunshot wound she received when pirates attacked the harbor.  
  
Instead he walked in. "Is this what you do when I'm gone?" he asked.  
  
Alaina turned around, startled.  
  
"Stay up all hours of the night not even bothering to change out of your clothes?"   
  
Alaina laughed and shrugged but quickly sat down on her bed. "So where did you go? Did you meet anyone? Did you see any other pirates?" she asked, and he laughed.  
  
"I thought you'd be tired of my stories since you're well past that age."  
  
Alaina frowned. "Oh please, your stories are far more interesting than anything that ever happens around here."  
  
"Well then," Will began, sitting down next to her. "I went to Port Charles. Nothing that interesting happened until we saw the Black Pearl while we were heading back." Alaina's eyes brightened at that name. "But we didn't interfere, as considering Captain Sparrow is still wanted by the British Navy for his way of life."  
  
"You might as well say it, its not like I care about the word considering that your one of them," Alaina told him rolling her eyes.  
  
Will smiled at his daughter; she looked so much like him. Elizabeth had always said that.  
  
"So that's all?" she asked, a little disappointed.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Will laughed. "But how is Nicholas Parker?" he asked with a glimmer in his eye. He knew that Alaina was not fond of the boy, but he was of her, and asked out of curiosity of what she would say.  
  
Alaina's brown eyes narrowed at the mention of his name. "I'd like to put him in a sack and toss him into the sea," she said cruelly, tightening her fists.  
  
"That bad?" Will laughed, and Alaina shot him a glare.  
  
"Don't even," she warned her father.  
  
"I won't. Now I suggest that you should go to bed," he said, getting up.  
  
"Please, I was just about to anyway," Alaina lied, sliding under her sheets.  
  
"Goodnight Alaina," Will said, going out the door.  
  
"Night," she said as he shut the door. 'Sucker,' she thought, smiling as she blew out the candle on the nightstand.  
  
Will walked down the hall to the bedroom he and Elizabeth used to share. Will knew for a fact that Alaina had probably just gotten in before him from some sort of nighttime rendezvous that she and a few of her friends tended to have.  
  
Hesitantly he opened the door to the room. It always felt empty now, tormenting him, reminding him of that always growing space in his soul due to the loss of the woman he loved more than life. Sighing he went over to shut the large window in the room but stopped as he felt the wind caress his face.  
  
Will shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. He was a pirate yes, but a very good one. Or so Alaina told him, reminding him that he was yet to get himself hanged. Mostly on account that Mr. Swann was still the Governor of Port Royal and could not bear to hang his son in law.  
  
Will opened his eyes to see that the boys' bedroom candle had not yet been put out. Those two always seemed to be up to some sort of mischief. But Elizabeth had never discouraged the two, so why should he? After all, it was not like they would do anything to hurt anyone, so it didn't matter to him; although Mrs. Bates seemed to always be scolding them for something.  
  
"Let boys be boys," Elizabeth would always say with a laugh.  
  
Will jumped as he heard a scream come from the wind, one that he recognized as Elizabeth's. Quickly he shut the window and leaned against the cold glass as sweat started to form on his forehead. The memory would never cease to haunt him. Looking down at his hands he remembered her lying in them, cold, bloody and lifeless. He shuddered and quickly went and sat at the edge of his bed where he began to take off his boots.  
  
Coming home from a trip used to be the most joyful experience he had. Now it was a nightmare. The twins always gave him the same response as they used to, running down the stairs in their nightgowns, giving him a large hug, and then running back upstairs before Mrs. Bates caught them.  
  
But Alaina had changed; she was no longer a child that would sit out on the balcony overlooking the bay with her mother, watching for his ship, then hurrying downstairs to interrogate him on his adventures. Now she would just wait until it was a convenient time to bombard him with questions. Personally he missed how she used to be; but he knew that she hadn't stepped out on the balcony since Elizabeth had been killed. No one had.  
  
Will began to think about it as he began to undress. That night had been a turning point for the entire family. Alaina had locked herself up in her room for weeks without any communication to anyone. The twins didn't understand the concept that their mother wasn't coming back and had begun to behave, hoping that she'd want to come back once they were good. Mr. Swann suddenly began to become more available and spent more time with his grandchildren, or the twins at least, since Alaina wouldn't unlock her door.  
  
But Will knew he took it the hardest. He could barely eat and wouldn't sleep for days on end; but when he did sleep all he could dream about was her dying in his arms. He had tried to look for the man who had shot her, but no one could identify him. Will had searched in vain for any information, but it was to no avail. Every time it was a dead end, but Will knew that he would never be able to really rest again until he was found. Even now it was hard to rest knowing that the man who shattered his family was living. It made his blood boil in rage.  
  
As Will laid down on his bed and closed his eyes he saw Elizabeth lying next to him, one arm sprawled over his chest, her chin in the other; she was laughing in her always pleasant voice, her eyes twinkling in happiness.  
  
With that image in his mind, Will fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
So whadda ya think?? Hate it? Like it? Tell me and I'll review your stories too!! 


	2. Of Chicken, Peas, and Pirates

Chapter Two: Of Chicken, Peas, and Pirates  
  
"Dad? Daaad?" A voice called out to him the next afternoon.  
  
Will groaned and rolled over to the opposite side.  
  
Alaina rolled her eyes in annoyance and began to shake him. "If you don't want to miss lunch, I suggest you get up," she warned her father with a grin.  
  
Will immediately sat up and opened his eyes to be greeted by the bright afternoon sun. He shaded his eyes with his hand and looked over to see Alaina, already with stains and wrinkles on her dress. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Uhh, one," she replied, having to look over at the clock on the mantle.  
  
Will fell back onto the bed and sighed. He couldn't believe that it was past noon; he had just closed his eyes!  
  
Alaina looked at her father with unseen pity. She knew he hardly slept, even now. "I'll save some for you later," she told him, going over and shutting the heavy drapes on the windows.  
  
Will gratefully accepted his daughter's idea.  
  
"Sorry I woke you," Alaina apologized, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Will shrugged and smiled at her. He knew she was always trying to make up for her mother and appreciated the things she did for him.  
  
"Alaina," he said suddenly as she was about to close the door. Alaina popped her dark head back in and looked at him. "Thank you," he told her, and she gave him a bright smile and closed the door.  
  
Immediately Will fell back to sleep.   
  
Alaina hummed to herself as she walked down the stairs and into the dining room to find her brothers mock dueling each other with forks. Alaina immediately joined the fun by picking up her father's unused spoon and sending a pea flying at them.  
  
"We're being attacked!" James said suddenly as the pea landed in his glass.  
  
"Aye! And by none other than the sister!" Jack affirmed as Alaina took her seat across from them.  
  
  
  
"Dad's not coming down?" James asked, not hearing his usual footsteps down the stairs.  
  
"No, he's tired," Alaina told him, stabbing at the chicken that was on her plate.   
  
"Oh," the twins said in unison, both expressing their disappointment.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be up by dinner though," Alaina said, picking up her glass.  
  
The boys' faces began to glow as she took a sip of her drink. Immediately she began to choke at the vile liquid that she swallowed. The boys were grinning from ear to ear as she fell out of her chair coughing.  
  
"What did you—put in—that?" Alaina asked in-between gasps for breath.  
  
"Oh just some coffee, a little tea, some sugar, a little orange and apple juice, a few lemons, and water. Why, is it bad?" Jack asked, standing up on his chair so he could see his sister.  
  
"Its disgusting!" she cried out suddenly, getting back up and flinging peas at them.  
  
"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Jack cried, scrambling off the chair and onto the floor.  
  
James immediately followed and soon the dining room became a war zone as peas flew from one end of the table to the next.  
  
"Captain we're almost out of ammo!" James cried out in alarm.  
  
"Prepare to surrender!" Alaina said from behind the tablecloth.  
  
"Never will I surrender to the likes of you!" Jack cried, grabbing a handful of food from his plate and springing up from behind the table.  
  
Alaina, at the second, got up with some more peas in her spoon ready to fling at them, but instead was met with fistfuls of mash potatoes, gravy, peas, and chicken as Jack and James both emptied their plates onto their sister. Alaina threw up her hands trying to block it off from getting in her face as the twins scrambled once again onto their chairs throwing fist after fist after fistful of food at her.  
  
"Do you surrender?" Alaina asked in the mists of her laughter.  
  
"Ha! It is you who shall surrender to us!" Jack cried, then suddenly realized he had no more food left.  
  
"Uh oh," he and James said at the same time, looking at one another, and then at Alaina who was covered from head to toe in food.  
  
Alaina suppressed a giggle as she picked up her plate full of food. Alaina immediately flung her food at them and they tried to block it with their plates, but it was pointless, for Alaina was moving closer to them and managed to get Jack in a headlock position. "Do you surrender, Captain Turner?" she asked playfully, knowing what his reply would be.   
  
"Never!" he cried proudly, then looked over at his twin who had backed away. "Come and help me, you confounded idiot!" Jack cried to his brother.  
  
"Sorry Captain, just following the code." James said with pity written all over his face. "What? I'm your brother, your twin, your captain, one of those ought to save me."  
  
James shrugged and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not nearly as bold as to challenge Alaina."  
  
"What?" Jack asked in horror, looking at his brother then at his sister who was grinning at him.  
  
"We can stop this all now if you just surrender," Alaina told him sweetly. "Never! I will have peas running out of my ears before I surrender to you!" Jack yelled, and Alaina dumped her entire plate on him and rubbed it into his hair; then she began to tickle him.  
  
"I surrender! I surrender!" Jack laughed, trying to squirm out of her grasp.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Alaina asked, winking at James.  
  
"I surrender!" he cried out again.  
  
James began to giggle at the sight. Alaina was in the process of putting peas in Jack's ears when Mrs. Bates came in.  
  
"Holy St. Francis!" she cried, dropping the plate of cookies she had had in her hands.  
  
All three of them stopped dead in their tracks as Mrs. Bates looked at the dining room in horror.  
  
"What have you done?" She cried out seeing the walls, carpet and chairs covered in what had been their lunch. "Alaina, let him go." Mrs. Bates commanded, and Alaina did what she was told.  
  
"Mrs. Bates we're really sorry," James said, looking at the woman with large green eyes.   
  
"We'll clean it up, I promise," Jack said, beginning to pick up some of the peas on the table and putting them back on a plate.  
  
"Go outside, boys," Mrs. Bates commanded, and the boys obeyed, but slowed down their pace once they got into the kitchen so they could hear what was going to happen.  
  
"Alaina Marie Elizabeth Turner, just what were you doing?" Mrs. Bates demanded to know after the boys left. Alaina's face turned red at the sound of her full name. "You're sixteen and far too old to be doing these sort of things. I expect them from your brothers but not from you. You're a lady now and should act like one even if you're in no one else's company but your own."  
  
Alaina's brown eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
The boys stood in the kitchen doorway with their mouths open. They were still getting over her being called by her full name. As the yelling went on Jack motioned for them to go outside.  
  
"I hope she doesn't get in too much trouble," James said as they sat down on the back porch steps.  
  
"I know," Jack agreed, picking the peas out of his ear.  
  
"What does Mrs. Bates mean by Alaina's sixteen?" James wondered aloud as they could still hear the muffled shouting.  
  
"I think she means Alaina's supposed to grow up," Jack said after a minute.  
  
"I hope not; Alaina's fun."  
  
Jack nodded his head; then their ears both perked as another voice began shouting.  
  
"I don't care to grow up Mrs. Bates! I don't care to be a lady and do such any nonsense! I will act how I feel like acting and not have to explain myself to anyone! Especially you!" Alaina screamed, her mind not being able to take it anymore. Mrs. Bates stood in awe as Alaina continued to scream at her. "How dare you tell me that my brothers are ill behaved! Or how I don't act how a woman's supposed to." Alaina paused and caught her breath. "And how dare you even suggest that my mother didn't do a fine enough job on me because she didn't ship me off to some damn school!"  
  
With the last word in Alaina ran out of the dining room, up the stairs and into the security of her own room. Shutting the door quickly but quietly, so not to wake her father, she locked it and sank to the floor in tears and sobs.  
  
  
  
*** 


	3. A Pirate's Proposal

Chapter Three: A Pirate's Proposal  
  
Jack and James sat quietly on the top of the stairs the next morning, waiting for Alaina to come out of her room. Will had woken up late last night and ate, then went back to sleep, not knowing what went on that afternoon.  
  
James turned his head around to his sister's door and watched for a minute. "She's not coming out is she?" he asked his brother.   
  
Jack shook his head sadly and got up. James watched as Jack knocked on her door. "Alaina, its me, Jack, would you please open the door?"  
  
No response.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble yesterday," he apologized, hoping to hear even a movement.  
  
Again nothing.  
  
"Alaina, open the door," he said, beginning to pound on the door. "James, get over here and help me," Jack hissed, and James immediately got up and they both banged on the door, begging her to open it.  
  
"What's going on?" Will asked, coming out of his room fully clothed to see the two banging on the door.  
  
"We're sorry," James said, stopping as he saw him; Jack followed, and they both stood there.  
  
"For what?" Will asked, looking from one, to the other, to Alaina's door.  
  
"Well, one, for waking you up, and two for getting Alaina locked in her room," Jack confessed, lowering his head in shame.  
  
"You locked Alaina in her room?" Will asked, not understanding.  
  
James shook his head and told him about yesterday.  
  
Will sighed and moved them over. "Alaina, would you open the door?" Will asked, then waited a moment. He heard nothing.   
  
"She didn't climb out the window or open her door. We were watching all night," Jack assured his father.  
  
Will turned to his sons and smiled at them; they looked out for her when he couldn't. After another moment Will tried again. "If you don't want to open it that's okay, but just let us know you're alright." It was dead quiet for a few seconds then they heard a muffled sob.  
  
Suddenly Jack smacked himself on the forehead and ran to his room. Will turned to James and his son shrugged. 'If Jack only knew,' Will thought with a shake of his head at how much his son really did act like Jack Sparrow, the man he was named after.  
  
Presently Jack came back with a smug grin on his face as he produced a key.  
  
"Oh I forgot about that!" James said, suddenly remembering them taking it out of her room the week before.  
  
Jack nodded, and Will took the key from him and motioned for them to go downstairs. "But—" Jack began to protest but Will shook his head and pointed down the stairs.  
  
"Okay," they agreed together, quietly going down the stairs.  
  
Will waited until the two went out the front door before he inserted the key. He didn't know what to say, or do for that matter. Teenage girls weren't his strong suit. 'I wish Elizabeth were here,' he thought wistfully as he turned the handle and pushed the door in to find Alaina lying sprawled out on her bed, her head in a pillow with her clothes still on from yesterday. He knew they had to be because of the variety of stains on them.  
  
He quietly shut the door behind him and sat down on the chair next to her bed.  
  
Alaina looked up at him after a moment, and he knew that she'd been crying. "You don't have to talk to me," she told him, looking at the pillow again.  
  
"Yes I do," he disagreed, and she looked back at him.  
  
"About what?" she wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you did," he admitted with a little smile.  
  
Alaina shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm the one who's always wrong."  
  
"You're smarter than most people give you credit for," Will told her truthfully.  
  
"Why did you love mom?" Alaina suddenly asked, rolling onto her side.  
  
Will was totally unprepared for the question. "What?" he asked, looking at her confusedly.  
  
"Never mind," Alaina sighed, leaning her head on a pillow. The two stared at each other for a long time before either spoke again. "So when are you shipping out again?" Alaina asked casually.  
  
"In a few weeks," he told her and noticed the familiar gleam that she used to have when he talked about shipping off.  
  
"Where you going?" She asked, rolling on her stomach and propping her chin in her hands.  
  
"If you come with me you'll know," he said, a smile forming on his face.  
  
Alaina looked at him with shock. "That's cruel," she told him, her eyes narrowing at him.  
  
"I'm quite serious," Will assured, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Alaina's eyes grew wide but then she shook her head. "I can't," she told him sadly. "The boys will drive Mrs. Bates insane and who knows what they'll—"  
  
"Alaina," Will cut in sternly; sometimes she was too grown up for her own good. "You don't have to worry about your brothers. They're good when you ask them to be."   
  
Alaina looked at him for a few seconds then rushed up and gave him an enormous hug. "Thank you," she said gratefully, then pulled back and looked at her father, her eyes glimmering with excitement.  
  
"It's about time you learned about what being a pirate really is," he teased, getting up and going over to the door. "Oh, and Alaina?" he said, remembering what he wanted to say and turning around.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, sitting back on her bed and looking at him. "I appreciate you taking care of things, but you're only sixteen. Take advantage of being young."  
  
Alaina gave him a smile and nodded. 'If only he knew,' she thought with a grin. Although she did admit she was always more responsible then the rest of her friends.   
  
"Also the boys I believe wanted to see you outside for something," Will said, grinning at what their apology would be like.  
  
Alaina nodded and opened her hand for the key. "Key?" she asked. The way she said it left no room for argument so he handed it to her.  
  
"Just next time, keep your door locked so the pirates don't get in."  
  
Alaina rolled her eyes. "You forgot misfit, misfit pirates."  
  
Will shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, your brothers act just like a pirate I know."  
  
Alaina laughed as only one name came to mind: Jack Sparrow. "I'll see you at lunch." She laughed, shaking her head in amusement as her father went out.   
  
Will sighed with relief at how well that went. 'Maybe teenagers aren't as hard as they say,' he thought, heading downstairs. Suddenly the door burst open and the boys ran in. "Where's the fire?" he asked playfully as they ran up past him to their room and slammed the door. Will shook his head in amusement as he went down to shut the door.   
  
Before he closed it he caught a glimpse of a man walking down the street. Will blinked and shook his head at who he immediately thought it was. 'Jack wouldn't come back here,' he assured himself, but he wondered what else could have scared the boys.   
  
Nevertheless, Will closed the door and headed into his study.   
  
  
  
*** 


	4. Of Murderers and Rain

Chapter Four: Of Murderers and Rain  
  
Will and the twins sat down in the dining room for lunch. "Is Alaina coming down?" Jack asked, looking to see his sister's place empty.  
  
"Yes!" A voice laughed, coming in the room.  
  
They all turned to see Alaina with her hair done up and one of her nicer dresses on.  
  
"Wow," James gawked as she took her seat.  
  
"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but Jill and I made plans for this afternoon to meet  
  
Alex," she said, winking at her brothers.  
  
Will smiled and nodded. "That's fine. I wanted to show the boys the ship anyway and knew you'd get to see it later."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at his father but Will didn't say anything more.  
  
"So what are you and Alex going to be doing?" James teased, picking up a forkful of chicken.  
  
"The normal, running around, getting into trouble deal," she said with a smile, pushing around the broccoli on her plate.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair," Jack told his father.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be plenty of trouble for you to get into down at the dock." Will assured him sarcastically.  
  
"No, how come she gets to roam around while we have to stay in sight of the house?" James asked, expressing his brother's thoughts.  
  
Will smiled and picked up his glass of water. "Because she's older."  
  
Jack groaned at that response, and Alaina took a small bite of her chicken. The rest of lunch was silent except for the few squabbles James and Jack had. Presently a knock was heard on the door, and Alaina strained her neck to look out the dining room door and into the front hall.  
  
"Come on Alaina, we don't want to be late," Jill's voice was heard, and Alaina scrambled out of her chair.  
  
"I'll be back later," she promised, giving her father a kiss on the cheek and rushing out of the room.   
  
As they heard the door shut Jack turned to look out the window and saw the two strolling down the street with smiles plastered on their faces. "I don't trust them," He said finally as they walked out of sight.  
  
"And why do you say that?" Will asked, taking a sip of his water.  
  
"Neither one of them will wear dresses without a fuss, and now they both show up in nice, pretty, uncomfortable dresses on their own and decide their going out. I smell deceit," Jack explained, turning to his twin who was looking at his broccoli uncertainly.   
  
"I smell bad breath," James disagreed, scooting his chair away from his brother.   
  
'No meal at the Turner house is ever normal,' Will thought with a smile as Jack picked up his fork and put it up in front of him.  
  
"En guarde!" he cried as the piece of broccoli that was on it flew at James.  
  
James immediately put his up and the boys went at it.  
  
Will watched with amusement and cleared hi throat. "Is this not how you two got Alaina in trouble yesterday?"  
  
James immediately set down his fork and nodded.  
  
Jack was a little more relentless. "But Alaina's not here," he argued.  
  
Will laughed. "No, but I am," he reminded.  
  
"Oh," Jack said, and shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth.  
  
***  
  
"No way," Jill said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"I think you're lying," Alex told her, swinging on the rope that hung from the rafters.  
  
"I don't care what you think Alex, but I'm not lying," Alaina told him, giving the rope a playful yank.  
  
The three were sitting in their favorite spot: a partially run down barn that had a perfect view of the docks.  
  
"Well I think that's wonderful," Jill told her, looking out the large open barn doors.  
  
"Well yeah, but I'm nervous about it," Alaina told them, and a large grin appeared on Alex's face.  
  
"What? Miss Alaina Turner nervous? Never!" he mocked, and Jill threw a large clump of dirt at him.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
Alaina shrugged smoothed out the front of her dress. "Well, for one, I don't want to leave the twins with that witch. Second, I don't know anything about sailing other than from what I've read in books and heard from my parents. And third, my mother's murderer is still out there, and I don't want to run into him."   
  
Alex swung down from the rope and landed in front of her. "Well, for one, I'll be happy to play with your brothers while you're gone, second you're a born sailor, and third—"  
  
"And third, nothing's going to happen to you; your father won't let it," Jill cut in, scooting closer to her friend.  
  
"I know, but I just can't forget his face, and I have this feeling—"  
  
Alex's laughter cut her off, giving her an excuse to kick his leg. "Ow, sorry Allie, it's just," he started, sitting across from her, "you're getting paranoid with all this murder stuff. I mean seriously, your father's looked for him since it's happened and he's found nothing. So what makes you think that you're just suddenly going to come face to face with him?"  
  
"I am not getting paranoid!" Alaina shouted, glaring at him.  
  
Jill shot a worried look to Alex but he didn't pay any attention. "Yes you are!" he argued, getting up.  
  
"You try to take your mother's place and see how great you are!" she screamed, getting up and standing not two inches away from his face. "You try to live with the fact that you saw your mother's murderer and didn't even tell your father about it!"  
  
Alex's face suddenly softened, as he understood what she was talking about. "I'm sorry," he said, lowering his voice.  
  
Alaina blinked at him, her fury not going away like his. "You always were one to give in," she said insultingly.  
  
Alex shrugged and smiled at her. "How can I not when it's one of my best friends?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Alaina stomped her foot in frustration. "I hate you!" she cried, then turned on her heel and walked out. She hated how he was so nice to her even when she insulted him.  
  
"I don't think that was so smart," Jill said from where she still sat on the floor.   
  
"It's not the fist time she's said that," Alex reminded.  
  
"But it is the first time you called her paranoid," Jill told him, getting up and hurrying after Alaina.  
  
Alex sighed and sat back down on the straw covered floor. 'Women,' he thought with a groan.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Will stood by the window of his study, looking out the window, watching for  
  
Alaina. A storm had gathered quickly around Port Royal, making him have to cancel going to the ship with the boys. The rain came pouring down and he hoped that she had taken shelter somewhere.  
  
"Dad?" a voice yelled from upstairs, and Will walked out of his office to see James standing on the stairs. "Jack and I are bored and we wondered if we could play chess."  
  
Will nodded and went back in his study to get the box from the shelf it shared with the books. Picking up the heavy wooden box a small piece of paper slipped out from under it, landing on the floor. Will ignored it for the moment and brought the box into parlor where Jack was staring out the window.  
  
"It's really raining," he commented as he noticed his father setting the chess box on the table.  
  
Will nodded and all three jumped as a large flash of light came in the room with a crack. Will started to laugh at his jumpiness and the boys quickly opened the lid and began to set the game up trying to focus on something else.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Turner?" a voice called from the front hall.  
  
Will went out to see Jill standing in front of the shut door, drenched. His amusement soon turned to concern as he noticed Alaina wasn't with her. "Alaina's not with you?" he asked as Mrs. Bates came in the room.  
  
"No. She isn't here?" Jill asked, also becoming worried.  
  
Will shook his head.   
  
"Jill, unless you want to catch your death of cold you should head upstairs and put on one of Alaina's dry dresses," Mrs. Bates advised.  
  
"No, I shouldn't. It's only a few minutes walk from here, and I can probably make it in one if I run," Jill told her with a grin; she was notorious for running around in the rain. "And I'll look for her on the way," she told Will, smiling as she went back out the door.   
  
"She's going to get herself killed one of these days," Mrs. Bates commented, shaking her head as she left the hall and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Will shrugged and went back to his study, too preoccupied as to where Alaina could be to remember the paper that sat on the floor. The thunder was deafening and the lightning was blinding as well as the rain, impossible to see through. He prayed that she was at least with Alex. Especially with the odd people the twins had reported seeing around the house. From where he stood against the window he could barely see the flowerbed in the front only a few feet away and jumped when he heard the door burst open.   
  
"Mr. Turner!" a voice cried from the main hall.  
  
He quickly walked out to see Alex standing in the open doorway with Alaina in his arms. The sounds of the storm were deafening, but Will didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on his daughter, who was soaked, dirty, and looking at him warily through half open eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She began to sob, closing her eyes tight so she didn't feel any more humiliated then she already did with Alex carrying her.  
  
Will raised an eyebrow at Alex who quickly looked away, and Will went up to take Alaina from him. Jack and James raced out of the parlor at all the commotion but stopped to see their father carrying Alaina up the stairs and Alex standing in front of the open door.  
  
"Alex what happened?" James asked; Alex snapped out of it and quickly turned and went back out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
Jack ran to the door and opened it to find Alex already out of sight. "I told you I smelled deceit," Jack told his brother, shutting the door again.  
  
"Yeah, well I smell victory," James said, heading back to their chess game.   
  
Alaina buried her head in her father's chest and clung onto him tightly, not wanting him to let go. Will tightened his grip protectively on her as he felt her begin to shake and wondered what possessed her and Alex to go running around in the rain.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alaina whispered again, puzzling Will.  
  
'Sorry for what?' he wondered, but didn't say anything.  
  
Alaina instead fell asleep in the security of his arms as they went to her bedroom. The door was already open and clothes and things were scattered around the room. 'How in the world can she live like this?' he thought with a grin, kicking a few things out of his way as he made way to her bed.  
  
"Dad?" Alaina mumbled sleepily as he laid her down.  
  
"I'm right here," he assured, pulling the heavy covers over her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled again before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Will was extremely puzzled but went out and shut the door.   
  
  
  
*** 


	5. The Day After

Chapter Five: The Day After  
  
The next morning Will woke up to find himself at the desk in his study. Quickly he looked for what had woken him up and found Alaina standing at the open door with a grin on her face.  
  
"Is this what you do when I'm not watching you?" she teased, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck in a quick embrace.  
  
Will smiled and rubbed his eyes. "I must have fallen asleep," he mumbled with a yawn.  
  
"Must have." She laughed, flipping her long dark hair behind her back.  
  
He looked at her for a minute and was shocked at how much they did look like one another. Alaina was what he would look like if he were a woman.  
  
"What?" she asked, becoming serious as her father examined her.  
  
Will just smiled and sat back.  
  
"Do you want me to go get you some coffee?" she asked, and he nodded.  
  
Alaina quickly hurried out of the room, giving Will a few moments to think about yesterday. It was a strange day, and he had constantly wondered what she kept on saying she was sorry for. He sighed and moved over to where he was sitting in a more comfortable position. In two weeks he and Alaina would be on the Constance, sailing to wherever they wanted. But he was worried that something would happen.  
  
'I'll be dead before anything happens to her,' he thought grimly.  
  
Presently Alaina came back in with two cups and handed him one. "Thank you," Will said gratefully, accepting the cup and motioning for her to sit down.  
  
Alaina did as she was asked and sat down in another chair. Will sipped his coffee for a moment trying to think about how to approach this.  
  
"Alaina," he began, and she looked at him, a peculiar expression on her face. "About yesterday—"  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. Alex and I shouldn't have been running around the coast like we were," she cut in, but avoided his eyes.  
  
Will stared at her for a second, not believing her. "Alaina," he growled in a low tone, meaning he was serious.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. "Okay so we weren't running around the coast," she admitted, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Why did you keep on saying you were sorry?" he asked finally, setting the cup on top of a few papers on his desk.   
  
Alaina stared into the china cup. 'How can I tell him that I saw him? Especially now?' she thought, grimacing at what her father's reaction would be to know that his daughter had seen Elizabeth's murderer and never told him. "I don't remember," she lied.  
  
Will leaned on his knees. "I don't know why you think you have to lie to me. I can tell when you're lying," he reminded and he could see the color beginning to drain from her face.  
  
"I can't tell you," she said in a soft voice.  
  
The room was silent for a moment, but it seemed like eternity to Alaina who didn't even dare to look up at him. Will had a nagging feeling in his heart that it had something to do with Elizabeth, something that had happened between the two that Alaina didn't want to share.   
  
"I understand," he said finally, breaking the silence, and Alaina nodded. "But I suggest you stay inside while it's raining from now on."  
  
Alaina nodded and shuddered at the small draft she suddenly felt. Will noticed it and immediately became worried as she got up.  
  
"I'm going to see what the boys are up to," she informed, setting the cup of coffee down on one of the small tables. Alaina knew her father was watching her as she left, and she began to rub her arms to try to get warmer as she began to feel colder.   
  
Will drank the rest of his coffee in silence. The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the large grandfather clock out in the hall. He sat in thought for a few minutes thinking once more about Alaina. He hoped she wasn't getting sick after running around in the rain yesterday, he didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
"Allie?" a voice was heard from the front hall.  
  
Will immediately got up and went out there to greet Alex. He was the only one who called her Allie. "Alex," he greeted, leaning on the doorframe of his study entrance.   
  
"Oh, uh, hi Mr. Turner," the boy turned to greet him.  
  
Will studied him for a moment. Alex was nervous about something, it was as plain as day. Alex looked a lot like Alaina; they could probably be mistaken for siblings.   
  
"Alex, what are you doing here?" Alaina asked, coming out from the parlor.   
  
"Uh, Allie, can we talk?" Alex asked, looking at Will sheepishly.  
  
Alaina shrugged her shoulders. "Sure," she said, leading the way back to the parlor.  
  
Will watched and noted Alex was twitching slightly. 'I wonder what those two will do next,' he thought grimly.  
  
"What?" Alaina asked, sitting down on the sofa and looking at him.  
  
"Umm, Allie…" he began, trying think about how he wanted to say.  
  
Alaina raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" she asked again with a slight laugh. He was never this nervous with her.  
  
Alex rubbed the back of his neck and sat down beside her. "About yesterday…" he said, trailing off and looking in her eyes.  
  
"What about yesterday?"   
  
"You know," he said, circling his wrists, hoping that he wouldn't have to say it.  
  
"No, I don't. Alex, so many things happened yesterday! You're going to have to be more specific."   
  
"About the whole kiss thing—" he began, but Alaina cut him off.  
  
"Shhhh!" She panicked, putting one of her fingers on his lips.  
  
Alex smiled at her as he felt her soft skin against his lips. Alaina quickly looked behind him to make sure nobody was there. She breathed a sigh of relief that no one was there and looked at Alex to see him grinning. Alaina was going to ask what was so funny when she realized why. She pulled her hand back and scowled at him.  
  
"Don't be mad Allie," he told her, leaning in so he was only inches from her face, making her blush.  
  
"Leave me alone Alex," she said, shoving him back.  
  
"Okay." He sighed, getting up. They both knew that of all the weird, stupid, and wild things they did, kissing each other was the biggest mistake ever. "Hey Allie?" Alex asked suddenly, stopping and turning to look at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, irritated that he brought up the subject.  
  
"I hope you have a nice trip."  
  
"I will, you don't have to worry about me you know," she told him, resting her feet on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"Just be careful, okay?" he told her, and Alaina looked at him and nodded.   
  
'So what if we kissed? Its not like the end of the world,' she said to herself.  
  
"Oh, and Allie?" he said, stopping once again and looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, blinking as she looked in his green eyes. She had never noticed how incredible they were; it was like she could get lost in them. 'Urg! Alaina Marie Elizabeth, stop thinking like that!' she scolded herself.  
  
Alex put on his usual mischievous grin and made a quick kissing sound with his lips. It took all Alaina had not to giggle, instead she picked up the nearest pillow and chucked it at him.  
  
"Jerk!" she yelled after him, her voice not being able to contain her laughter.  
  
"You know you love me!" He laughed, dodging the pillow and heading for the front door.  
  
Alaina could hear his laughter until he went out the door. After a minute she slowly rose and picked up the pillow then sank back down on the couch, clutching the pillow and sighing happily, glad that they were still just friends.   
  
  
  
*** 


	6. Pillow Fight

Chapter Six: Pillow Fight  
  
"You get to do what?" Jack almost yelled at his sister.  
  
She had just told them that she was going to ship out the next week with their father. "I get to go—" she started to repeat.  
  
"I heard what you said. But why?" James asked, scooting closer to her on the bed.  
  
The three were having a meeting in Alaina's room, discussing the odd people they'd seen around the house when Alaina decided to tell them.  
  
"Because," she told them, not able to think of anything else to say.  
  
"Because what?" Jack asked, a grin spreading on his face.  
  
"Because I asked her to," a voice said from the doorway, sending all three of them jumping.  
  
Will smiled and came in.  
  
"Isn't it a little late to be up talking?" he asked them, looking at the clock.  
  
"It's only ten-thirty," Jack disagreed.  
  
"Care to join us?" Alaina asked, motioning at the empty space still on her bed.  
  
Will nodded and sat down. He always enjoyed the time when all four were together, though no matter what it always felt incomplete without Elizabeth.  
  
"What?" he asked as large mischievous grins suddenly appeared on Alaina's and the twin's faces.  
  
Almost immediately the three whipped out pillows from the top of Alaina's bed and began to hit him.  
  
Will laughed and threw his hands up, trying to block the blows and trying to grab the extra one still lying at the top of the bed. Once Will felt the corner of the pillow he yanked and began to hit James, who was the closest to him.  
  
"Arg!" came his muffled cry as the pillow hit him square in the face.  
  
Alaina burst into giggles.  
  
"Help me!" James cried, laughing, as Will continued to beat him.  
  
Jack stood upon the bed and jumped onto his father's back. Alaina playfully hit her brother on the back of his head. A sudden plan popped into Jack's head.  
  
"Get the sister!" he yelled, getting off his father and whacking his sister.  
  
Alaina gave a shriek of laughter and dropped her pillow as they all advanced on her. "Parlay!" she cried amidst the laughter. "Parlay!"  
  
"What do you say, Captain?" Will asked with a laugh, looking down at his son.  
  
"Let her have it!" Jack yelled.  
  
"This'll teach you for sticking peas in my ear!" he yelled, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Jerk!" she yelled, falling onto the bed.  
  
James began to jump on the bed with his father, and they fought until the clock downstairs struck eleven.  
  
"Well, I think we've all had enough fun for one evening," Will said, stopping and dropping the pillow back on the bed, exhausted. The boys nodded and followed their father's suit.  
  
"Goodnight, Alaina," Will said, catching his breath as he headed out the door.  
  
"'Night," she replied as the boys scurried out of her room and into their own.  
  
"That was fun," James said, crawling into bed.  
  
Jack didn't respond; he was too deep in thought as he climbed into his bed.  
  
"Jack?" James asked, looking at his twin. He thought it was funny sometimes, watching his brother like he was watching himself in a mirror.  
  
Jack didn't reply and turned with his back facing his brother so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Will sat up in his bed. He was restless. The moonlight gave him just enough light to read the clock.  
  
Two-thirty.  
  
He remembered the nights when he used to wake up just to watch Elizabeth sleep. Those nights seemed so long ago now. There was nothing but the pain and the grief that consumed him in the darkness of night when everyone else was asleep. He never slept; his soul would never be in peace as long as he was still out there.  
  
Tears began to stream down his face as life went on. He didn't think it could. How could the world go on without her? In his heart Will knew that he didn't want it to. Some mornings it took everything he had just to open his eyes, and it was Alaina, Jack and James that kept him going. They were the only things that kept him alive, knowing that when he came back from sailing they would always be there to greet him, and to love him.  
  
He had been away almost two out of the three years she'd been gone, not wanting to face his inner demons that seemed to grow in power when he was home. Sailing was the only thing that took over his mind.  
  
He knew Alaina could hardly keep up with her studies, let alone them, her brothers, her friends, and the grief that he knew she still suffered from. And he felt enormous guilt whenever he left, but he could not face the pain.  
  
Not yet.  
  
A scream sent him out of his thoughts. It had come from inside the house. In a flash he was out in the hall. He stood there for a moment, beginning to think he was losing his mind, when his body started to move toward Alaina's room.  
  
His hands were beginning to sweat as he turned the doorknob and opened the door. The room was almost pitch black except for a small trail of moonlight coming from a small slit in the curtains.  
  
He heard heavy breathing and went over to the bed. "Alaina?" he asked in a whisper as he sat down on the edge.  
  
He immediately felt her grab onto him and cry.  
  
"I want her back."  
  
Will's eyes began to fill with tears again to hear the plea in his daughter's voice. "I know," he told her, cradling her in his arms.  
  
"It's not fair." She sobbed onto his chest.  
  
"No, it's not," he agreed, closing his eyes and stroking her hair.  
  
Alaina felt his tears fall onto her hair and rested her head against his chest. Normally when he held her she felt at ease, but nothing could comfort her now. Nothing could calm the throbbing pain that clutched her heart.  
  
Will set his chin on the top of her head and began to rock her. "Alaina, I promise I'll find him."  
  
Fresh tears began to fill her eyes as guilt flowed through her at her secret. It began to grow until she couldn't stand it any longer. Will was startled as Alaina violently pulled away from him. Quickly she wiped away her tears and fell back onto her pillow.  
  
Will found her behavior odd, but he got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Dad?" Alaina asked, rolling onto her back.  
  
Will stopped and turned to her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Will smiled. "I love you too."  
  
Alaina sighed and closed her eyes, trying to push down her feelings. Will quietly shut the door and headed back to his room, no longer restless.  
  
Lying down on his bed again, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*** 


	7. Yours Forever

Chapter Seven: Yours Forever  
  
James shifted in his bed and looked over at his sleeping brother. 'He could sleep through a cannon going off,' he thought with a sigh, admiring the way his brother didn't let the trials of life affect his sleep.   
  
James wasn't tired; he was confused. He had heard Alaina scream and her cries; he heard them so often now that they seemed to just become another part of the night. But he had no clue why. Often he wondered if it was because of their mother's death.   
  
Even though he had been only four when she'd died he still felt a void whenever they were together. He knew the rest of them did too. But he couldn't remember his mother's face; sometimes he'd see her in his dreams but wake up to only forget it.   
  
He had no true memory of her. Though sometimes when Alaina sang their mother's song, he could almost remember her voice. But then he'd forget again.   
  
Silently he cursed God, knowing that it was him that allowed her to be taken away. That he was the one that made his family almost break.  
  
A tear slipped down his cheek as he threw off the covers and sat up. He needed to talk to someone.   
  
Getting up, he wandered out into the hall. He wasn't sure if he should talk to Alaina or his father. Both were worn out, he was almost certain of it, and probably wouldn't want to talk about her.  
  
But he needed to ask these things; he wanted to know about her now. James didn't know why he suddenly had a fascination with her. Maybe it was because he never got the chance to know her.   
  
With a quick decision he quietly went down the stairs and headed for his father's office. He stopped and looked at the closed door for a moment before gripping the doorknob.   
  
Slowly he opened the door and peered inside. The moonlight illuminated through the lace curtains, giving the room a beautiful but eerie atmosphere. To him, his mother's presence was strongest in this room. She had spent so much time working in here to make it perfect for his father. From the ocean blue walls, to the extravagant oak desk, to the books she'd done all by herself.   
  
He walked into the room, allowing his hands to brush against the top of the chair that he passed by. He headed for the bookshelves that sat on each side of the large fireplace.   
  
As he walked past his father's desk he noticed a sheet of paper that sat on the middle of the clear space.   
  
Curiously he picked it up and a chill suddenly went up his spine, giving him goose bumps. The moonlight was bright enough by the large window for him to read it:  
  
  
  
Will,  
  
I hope this chess set reminds you always of our first year spent together as husband and wife. Of all the nights we have and will spend together. And hopefully of all the times I will have beaten you.  
  
I also hope that this will remind you of me and my love for you when I am gone. I love you William Turner, and will to the end of my life. Merry Christmas.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Elizabeth  
  
  
  
James wiped away the tears that ran down his face and set the letter back down. Fresh tears began to form in his eyes, as he was slightly able to grasp the pain that his father felt every day when he woke up alone in his bed.   
  
He suddenly felt a calming presence envelope him and he closed his eyes. He wished his father could feel this peace; this wonderful peace that he felt called out his name and was healing his heart. But just as soon as it had arrived it was gone. Yet the memory of it stayed with him as he trudged back up the stairs. Only when he got to the top, he didn't go back to his room; instead he went to his father's.  
  
Quietly opening it, he saw his father lying on the bed. Opening the door just a little more, he crept through and made his way to the bed.  
  
Gently getting on the mattress, he curled up close to the sleeping form of his father. James lay there for a moment before he felt the arms of his father around him. Almost immediately James closed his eyes. It didn't embarrass him for one moment that he was sleeping with his father. His father needed someone with him to help and James was glad to.   
  
'After all,' he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, 'I still am a child.'  
  
*** 


	8. Broken Promises and Ruined Lives

Chapter Eight: Broken Promises and Ruined Lives  
  
The next few days were uneventful in the Turner household, making Mrs. Bates wonder if somehow they had all been kidnapped and just had decoys in their places. Each one moped aimlessly around the house instead of running around and getting into trouble.   
  
Even when Will took the twins to the docks they hadn't talked much, just staring, awed at their surroundings, in silence. And with a heavy heart Will heard the ocean calling his name as it so often did. Ever since that fateful night.   
  
The boys knew their father wasn't going to stay as long as he told them he would. He never did. They knew it hurt him to stay, but it hurt them when he wasn't there. They just wished that he could forget about her, just for one day. Forget about their mother so he could be free to live.   
  
They had very few memories of her, and it was only a few things, like a memory of a specific flower or book she liked.   
  
So none of them were surprised when he announced that he was going to leave the next Monday, instead of the week after.   
  
"But you PROMISED!" Jack yelled, tears forming in his eyes. He had expected it, but it still hurt regardless of how predictable it was.  
  
"I know," Will sighed, setting down the book he was reading.  
  
"You always know but you never care!" Jack accused angrily. Will's heart skipped a beat at his son's accusations. "You don't care that you leave us here while you're off on one of your aimless pursuits for peace!"  
  
Will suddenly became angry as the comment struck him. "I do care!"   
  
"No you don't!" James argued, stomping his foot in utter frustration. "You don't care! If you did you wouldn't have gone off in the first place. You left us! You abandoned us!"  
  
Will's eyes blazed as he stood up and glared down at his son who, despite his  
  
father's height advantage, stood still as a stone wall.  
  
"You almost KILLED Alaina when you left the first time, and you hurt all of us over and over again when you promise to stay for a few weeks than leave after only a few days. And I'll be damned before you destroy us!"  
  
Will's face softened as tears poured down Jack's face.   
  
"We need you dad," Jack said, his tone lowering to slightly above a whisper. "We love you, and we aren't complete without you."  
  
Will reached to give his son a hug, but Jack shrank away, his anger rising again.  
  
"Why can't you just leave us alone for good? Why do you always have to break a simple promise to stay with us for just a few weeks?" Jack asked, his voice once again rising to a yell. "Are we really that bad as to where our own father abandons us?"   
  
The room was silent for a moment except for Jack's heavy breathing. When Will had just found his words and was about to speak, Jack raced out of the room.  
  
"Jack!" Will called, running after him.  
  
Jack didn't pay any attention and headed out of the study, past Alaina and James, up the stairs and into his room.  
  
Will stopped short as he saw Alaina and James sitting on the bottom half of the stairs. James wiped away the tears on his face and walked down and past his father, then out the front door. Will's eyes followed his youngest son until James shut the door on him. Will then fixed his gaze on his daughter who was sitting alone on the stairs, her eyes piercing into his, her expression cold as ice.  
  
"We miss her too," she said simply and coolly. "The boys the most because they have no memory of her. Or did you forget that too?"   
  
Will closed his eyes for a few seconds, than headed to where she sat. "I don't know what to do," he confessed to her. "Its just this house, this place," he continued, clasping his hands together. "There's just so much of her here."  
  
Alaina nodded her head in agreement and looked around the large front hall.  
  
"Sometimes when I'm in my study, I can close my eyes and feel her presence. I can see her face and almost smell her. Its like she's standing right next to me, like she never went away." Will's eyes began to blur with tears. "But then I open them again only to get pulled back into reality that she's no longer a part of."  
  
Alaina took a deep breath and looked over at Will, who was studying his hands intently. "She'll always be a part of me – of all of us. Even Jack and James, because she was someone you couldn't forget," Alaina told him softly.  
  
Will slowly nodded his head. It amazed him sometimes at the maturity that his daughter possessed, although he knew that part of it had to do with her having to grow up too fast because of Elizabeth. But if it were up him, Alaina would get to stay a child as long as she wanted.   
  
The two just sat there on the stairs listing to the silence that cursed the house, except for the grandfather clock, whose ticks seemed to magnify in sound at each second the silence continued.  
  
Finally Alaina spoke. "You know, when I'm by my self in my room with the window open, I can hear her laughing. It seems so real sometimes that I just want to call out to her, beg her to come talk to me like she used to…" Her voice trailed off, making Will look over at her.   
  
"Why'd she have to go?" Alaina asked almost inaudibly, as though she was asking herself.  
  
Will shrugged and pulled her into an embrace. "I don't know why, but I'm glad I'm not alone." He sobbed clinging onto her.  
  
Alaina allowed her father to hold her for a few moments, then she gently pulled away from him.   
  
"You go talk to Jack, I'll talk to James," she told him.  
  
Will nodded and Alaina gave him a quick hug before getting up and going out the front door. Will sat there for a moment, allowing the silence to engulf him. The silence reflected on the condition of his heart.  
  
Silent and empty.  
  
A light touch on his shoulder made him snap out of his trance. He turned around only to find no one there. But a small ray of hope found its way into his soul, giving him the strength he needed to get up, walk up the stairs to the twin's room and knock on the closed door.  
  
As he stood there, waiting for a reply, he prayed that it wasn't too late.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hey to everyone who's reading my story! Thanks for all the reviews! And if anyone has any idea where I should go next, PLEASE tell me, cuz I'm running low on ideas! Thanks! 


	9. Fateful Night

Chapter Nine: Fateful Night  
  
Will strolled down the dark quiet streets of Port Royal.  
  
"I love these nights," a soothing voice said beside him.  
  
Will looked over at his wife and smiled. "I love any night spent with you," he told her honestly.  
  
"You're such a charmer," she laughed, squeezing his hand.  
  
Will grinned and squeezed her hand back. "What can I say? I'm a pirate."  
  
"Yes, but you're my pirate," she reminded teasingly, kissing his hand.  
  
Will was about to say something but his words died on his lips as a gust of wind whipped by them, making him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"What is it?" Elizabeth whispered, huddling closer to him.  
  
Then, just as soon as the fear had come, it left. "Nothing," he told her finally. "Just my imagination."  
  
Elizabeth gave a laugh and they began to walk again. "So when should we tell them?" she asked, and Will detected a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
He shrugged and pulled her closer to him. He knew she was referring to telling the children and her father that she was pregnant again. "Whenever you like," Will assured, kissing her forehead.  
  
She sighed happily as they continued down the desolate street in silence, just allowing each other to bask in the other's presence. Will looked keenly at his wife; the light of the full moon reflected off her hair, giving her a heavenly glow.  
  
"Thank you, Elizabeth," he breathed, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked at him, a puzzled expression playing on her face. "Thank you for giving me everything."  
  
"Will, is something wrong?"  
  
Will knew that he wasn't talking like his normal self and that it worried her. He wasn't sure why he was, he just felt that he needed to say these things.  
  
"Will?"  
  
He felt her hand slide over his and entwined their fingers together. He smiled as he felt the silver band that rested on her ring finger. "I'm all right," he assured, but nevertheless drew her tighter to him. He could feel the growth of the child within her, small as it was.  
  
"Have you decided when to allow Alaina to come with you?"  
  
Will laughed at her question, though he was glad to get his mind off of his other thoughts. "No, she's hardly even thirteen."  
  
"I was only eight when my father took me out with him," she argued.  
  
"Yes, but—" He was stopped short by the large boom that cut through the night air, immediately disrupting the peaceful atmosphere. As another boom went off Will recognized it as cannons. "Someone's attacking Port Royal," he said aloud. Then, realizing something, he looked over at Elizabeth, whose eyes were wide.  
  
"The children," she made out, and released herself from his comforting arms and raced towards their home. Will followed quickly, the only thing on his mind to protect her.  
  
Lights could be seen coming on in the houses and screams rang out as they both stumbled into their house. Will leaned up against the closed door for a moment, panting, but Elizabeth ran up the stairs and rushed into the boys' room.  
  
Will caught his breath and quickly strode into his office, grabbing the sword off the mantel. He would not go out of the house aimlessly looking to kill someone; he would stay here and protect his family.  
  
"Will!" he heard Elizabeth scream, and he rushed out of the room to find her standing at the top of the stairs, looking down on him with a frightened look on her face. "Alaina's gone," she managed to get out.  
  
In a heartbeat Will was up the stairs and at the door of his daughter's room. Sure enough, the window was open and pillows were propped up on her bed to make it look like she was under her covers.  
  
"Oh, of all the nights," Will heard Elizabeth groan.  
  
"She'll be back soon. I'm sure Alex and Jill are with her. They're not dumb enough to get themselves killed." Will tried to assure her, but his voice was shaky.  
  
Elizabeth frowned at him and shook her head. She was about to say something when a lighted torch came through the window and landed on the rug, immediately setting it aflame. Will whipped off the bed's heavy comforter and threw it on the flames. As he patted it out he saw in the corner of his eye Elizabeth rush out of the room. His heart quickened, as he knew she was going to go out and look for Alaina.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he yelled, stomping on the smoldering bed cover. "Elizabeth!" he cried out again, taking one last look at the rug to make sure it wouldn't burn before he went after her.  
  
As he was heading down the hall he caught a glimpse of her slipping out the door. His heart quickened as he heard a soft groan from the boys' room. He had to decide on whether to stay and protect the twins or to go with Elizabeth.  
  
A sudden gunshot and a scream quickly made his decision for him.  
  
He ran down the stairs and out of the house like lightning. But he came to a sudden halt as his body refused to move another step at the sight that greeted him.   
  
Elizabeth was sitting on the ground, leaning against the building across the street. Her eyes were open, and she was staring right into his. He could tell that she was in severe pain; her eyes were wide. As he stared he felt his body involuntarily start to move towards her. As he got closer he noticed that her breathing was quick and irregular. The sudden realization hit him as he knelt down beside her. She was the one who had screamed. His body began to shake as he reached out to touch her. As their hands clasped he felt the sticky substance and almost cried in realization of it being her blood.  
  
All around them were screams, cannons going off, guns firing. But he didn't notice. Nothing mattered, only Elizabeth. He gently entwined their fingers and felt the same band on her finger as he did only a short while ago. Now it was covered in blood. Her blood.  
  
'This can't be happening. Dear Lord, this isn't happening,' he thought, quickly examining her to find blood seeping through her dark, heavy dress.  
  
"Will," she gasped, but he quickly put a finger to her lips.  
  
"It's okay," he managed. "Everything's going to be okay."  
  
As he held her he carefully pulled her into his arms and cradled her. He could feel her body shaking as he held her close, and he heard her quiet sobs of pain.  
  
"You're going to be all right," he told her softly, but even as he said this he could feel the life slowly draining from her.  
  
"No," she sobbed, hiding her face in her hair.  
  
"Elizabeth, you can't do this to me. You can't leave me."  
  
"I'll always be with you," he heard her whisper comfortingly, squeezing his hand for the last time.  
  
"No, Elizabeth," he cried, lifting up his face to look into her eyes, only to find cruel, unjust coldness. His tears fell onto her quiet face and he just stared at her, not fathoming what had just happened. Not even a half-hour ago the two had been strolling together peacefully around the middle of Port Royal. Now she was lying here, in his arms.  
  
Dead.  
  
Will stared at her, taking into account the pain and fear that was written on her face. Her eyes held nothing, nothing but emptiness. Her body was just a shell now, no longer harboring the spirited woman he loved.  
  
'This isn't happening,' he thought, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. 'I'm dreaming. When I wake up, Elizabeth will be right there. Right there.'  
  
A sudden laugh pulled him from his fantasizing thoughts. The laugh sent chills throughout his body. It was so cruel, so heartless, so filled with enjoyment. Will's eyes opened in a flash, but as soon as he opened them they were transfixed on the body he still held in his arms. He wanted to look away, he wanted to look for the one who had laughed, but he couldn't. He could not take his eyes off of her, off of her unforgiving, cold eyes.  
  
He squeezed her hand gently, just wanting to feel her hand in his. They fit perfectly together. Although his were somewhat rough from all the years he'd been a blacksmith. Hers weren't incredibly smooth either, but he had always thought of them as perfect. They belonged to a woman who was willing to do her part yet still play the lady when she had to.   
  
Only an hour ago they had been warm and comforting. Now they were cold and miserable. Only when he felt how cold they were did he realize that this was no dream, this was reality. The tears began to flow rapidly down his face and he clung onto her limp body.  
  
***  
  
Will awoke with a loud cry. Sweat was dripping off his forehead. He looked around the unfamiliar room to hear the calming sound of the ocean drifting through the open window. Will lay back onto the bed cushioned his head with his arms. 


	10. New Seas

Chapter Ten: New Seas  
  
Will lay there silently on his bed, letting the sound and smell of the ocean overtake his thoughts, his mind, his body. It had been two weeks since they'd left Port Royale. Jack still was mad when Will left, and Will understood. Being abandoned was something he knew about since his father had pretty much done the same to him.   
  
James on the other hand, seemed to want to understand his obsession with the sea and tried to talk to him about it. But Will avoided the talks; he didn't want to explain it to his son. He couldn't tell him that he left because he couldn't stand to be in the same place where she had lived, it would make him seem like a coward, which he was not.   
  
Alaina turned out to be not so bad a sailor, but she defiantly needed help. Caitlyn, his first mate's daughter, was trying to do that and it seemed to be working. Since Will didn't want Alaina to be the only female on board he had his first mate, Hans, bring his daughter along.   
  
Caitlyn was a year older but the two became instant friends and decided to bunk together with the rest of the crew. Neither of the fathers were particularity happy about that but decided their crew was smart enough not to try anything.   
  
So far they were headed off for Port Havana and would probably get there that afternoon. Havanna wasn't the best place to go, but it was better than Tortuga.  
  
Will closed his eyes as sleep once again took over him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"How's that song go again?" Caitlyn asked Alaina, trying to desperately untangle the coil of rope in front of her.  
  
"A pirates life for me?" Alaina asked, looking up from where she was sitting on the deck watching the people on the shore.  
  
"Do you sing anything else?" Caitlyn asked with a laugh.  
  
Alaina rolled her eyes and started. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me."  
  
"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Caitlyn joined in and they sang at the top of their lungs, much to the amusement of Will and the rest of the crew who went about doing their duties.   
  
Alaina suddenly cried out in surprise as a familiar face walked down the peer. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.  
  
"What?" Will asked coming over to her and looking in the direction she had been.   
  
"Nothing," Alaina assured, shaking her head and turning back to the frustrating task in front of her. "Just my imagination again," She mumbled, trying not to think about the dark man that had glided down the peer.  
  
"Yoo-hoo? Anyone in there?" Caitlyn asked, waving hand in front of her friend's face.  
  
"Huh?" Alaina asked, snapping out of it.   
  
"So who is he?" Caitlyn asked casually, trying to undo one of the many knots in the heavy rope.  
  
"Who is who?" Alaina asked, confused.  
  
"Please Alaina, you had that far-off dazed look in your eyes, and that's only reserved for men." Caitlyn informed, rolling her eyes.  
  
Will slowly backed away, feeling like he was intruding on some important conversation and walked over to help Hans unload some of the crates.   
  
"Those two seem to be getting along," his first mate remarked, setting down the heavy crate and motioning towards the two girls. Will turned his head just in time to see Alaina smack Caitlyn's arm.   
  
"They're just like each other," Will agreed as Caitlyn smacked her back and they both laughed.   
  
"Too much for their own good I suspect," Hans said, then heaved up the crate and started to move it toward the gangplank.   
  
Will nodded in agreement and picked up another one of the heavy crates and followed, but as he passed by Nickel he gave a nod over in the girls' direction. "They aren't allowed to leave this ship until I get back."   
  
"Aye, Captain," the man acknowledged, and Will trudged down the gangplank and out to the pier of Havana.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"I'm getting tired of waiting," Alaina told Caitlyn as the two sat on the deck, waiting for their fathers to return.  
  
"And what? Do you think I enjoy sitting here, bored out of my mind?" Caitlyn asked, lying backwards and staring at the clear blue skies in front of her.   
  
Alaina sighed and followed her friend's suite. Staring up into the sky at the gulls flying overhead she wondered what was going on back home. 'Boys are probably wreaking havoc on Mrs. Bates,' she mused silently in her mind, picturing the two getting lost in Port Royale and Mrs. Bates trying to find them. Soon however, her thoughts drifted off to Jill and Alex. A small smile spread on her lips at the thought of the day of the storm almost a month ago.  
  
The day Alex had kissed her.   
  
She didn't know how it really happened, she didn't think Alex did either, but it had. It was stupid and rash and completely random, but they had. It wasn't a long, passionate kiss that left them breathless; it was a shorter, sweet, sincere kiss. Alaina just hoped it didn't mean they were more than friends. She didn't want to think of Alex like that, and Jill would go absolutely insane with shock. The three of them were the three musketeers, all for one and one for all. And it would remain that way. At least, she hoped.   
  
Caitlyn watched with extreme interest as Alaina got up and walked over to the mast. "And what do you think you're doing?" she teased, propping herself up with her elbows.   
  
"I want to get a better view of Havana." Alaina told her, starting to crawl up the long rope ladder to the crow's nest. "Don't get stuck," Caitlyn warned with a laugh.   
  
Alaina glared at her. The last time she'd gone up there she had gotten her foot caught on a loose loop of the rigging and had to have her father come and help her down. She had gotten better at a lot of things; climbing however, she didn't think was one of them. But she didn't want to sit down there on the deck doing nothing.  
  
'At least if I get stuck this time it'll give me something to do,' she thought wryly, carefully watching where she was sticking her feet.   
  
  
  
***  
  
"Finally!" Caitlyn exclaimed sarcastically as Will and her father returned. "We thought you had gotten yourselves arrested."   
  
Will shook his head and looked around. "Where's Alaina?" he asked, not seeing her on the deck. Caitlyn grinned and pointed up and in the direction of the nest. Will raised an eyebrow but followed to where she was pointing. Sure enough, Alaina was leaning against the railing, her back facing them, her hair blowing all around in the wind. "How long has she been up there?" he asked.   
  
Caitlyn shrugged. "A few hours."  
  
"A few hours," Will repeated to himself, not straying his gaze from his daughter. He didn't know what she was thinking about, but it had to be something big for her to be alone for over an hour.  
  
"Captain?" Hans asked after a moment.  
  
Will snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "Well Hans, why don't we take a look on what we have below?"  
  
Caitlyn shot her father a glare as he nodded.   
  
Will's definition of 'taking a look on the stuff below' meant having some rum.  
  
As Will and Hans began to head down the stairs, Will spoke up. "I have a feeling we'll have a visitor." Hans looked at his captain and grunted in reply.  
  
***  
  
The sun was still high in the sky and Alaina still stood in deep thought in the crow's nest. Caitlyn had tried to talk to her but Alaina was in no mood for chitchat; she just wanted to think, think about when would be the right time to tell her father that she had seen him.   
  
She knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever, especially since he could be anywhere. Even here. She wanted to tell him, but she was scared of what he might do. To himself, and her. She couldn't picture her father mad; she never had seen him like that. He had always either been in high spirits or depressed. He had never been just okay. He had always been cheerful when Elizabeth was still alive, but that all had changed.   
  
Alaina still didn't know why her father didn't blame her for her mother's death; she did. If it hadn't been for her, her mother would have never gone out in the street, wouldn't have gotten shot, and wouldn't have died in her father's arms. If it wasn't for her, her father would still be the same man he used to be, the boys would have memories, and she wouldn't have to go through her life alone.  
  
It was her fault; it was all her fault. Things could've been better if she would've told her father she saw him in the first place, but she hadn't and now things were horrible.   
  
'If I only would have said something, if only I would have stayed in bed, everything would be different,' she thought to herself, and a tear slowly made its way down her face.   
  
Alaina turned her head and quickly brushed away the tear as she saw a dark man gliding down the pier towards their ship. She leaned over the railing to get a better look at him and her heart nearly jumped. It was the same man she had seen earlier that day and at around Port Royale.   
  
A/N: Thank you for reading my story!!! I feel like I'm writing something worth while. Yay!!! Sorry it took so long, I got stuck. AGAIN. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. The next one will be coming soon to a computer near you. Sorry. Had to do that. I appreciate all the feedback I'm getting and if I could, I would clone the faerie (aka Orli Bloom) and Johnny Depp and send them to each of you!!! That is if I could, but I can't…darn. Anyways! YOU GUYS ROCK!!! 


	11. Captain Who?

Chapter Eleven: Captain Who?  
  
Alaina looked alarmed as the man boarded the Constance and approached her father. She began looking around from where she stood in the crow's nest andsaw a long rope hanging down from one of the rafters. Thinking quickly she mentally calculated how hard she would have to push herself off to knock the man down.  
  
Jack Sparrow grinned as he approached Will and was hardly three feet from him when a flash of someone swinging from a rope came out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Quicker than lighting Alaina hit him feet first hard in the chest and Jack went flying backwards over the railing.   
  
Will stood there in shock for a moment, his mouth gaping at his daughter's daring stunt. He snapped out of it when he heard Jack yelling up at them.  
  
Alaina peered over the edge and gave him a small wave.   
  
"'Ey lass, throw me a rope!" he cried, seeing her face as he treaded the water.  
  
"Umm…" Alaina thought aloud, tapping a finger on her chin playfully. "No."   
  
Will suddenly appeared next to her and threw down a rope.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alaina wanted to know, turning to him as Jack scrambled up the rope.  
  
Will ignored her for a moment and helped Jack over the railing "Alaina," Will began as Jack stood up on the deck once again, only this time soaking wet. "I'd like you to meet Captain Sparrow." Jack turned to the girl and gave her a grin as he rung out his bandana and put his tri-cornered hat back on.  
  
"Captain who?" Alaina asked, blinking a few times at the man standing in front of her.  
  
She studied him quickly, taking in his tanned body, dark kohl-lined eyes, his beaded long dark hair, his braided beard, and his wet clothes. Surely this couldn't be the infamous pirate she'd heard about her whole life?  
  
The man who her little brother was named after.  
  
"Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack confirmed, frowning at the expression on her face as the water dripped from his hair. "And who might you be?"   
  
Alaina looked over at her father who nodded his head. "You're serious?" Alaina asked in disbelief. Will again nodded with a bemused expression on his face. "Oh," was all she could say.  
  
"Will somebody tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Jack asked in confusion, trying to wring the water from his shirt.  
  
Will leaned over to his daughter and whispered. "I don't think we should tell him." Alaina nodded and Jack watched intently.  
  
"No what are you saying?" he demanded to know, then stepped back and blinked hard as Will and Alaina stood side by side.   
  
"You," he said, pointing from one to the other and back again.  
  
"Jack," Will began, a smile playing on his face. "This is my daughter Alaina,"  
  
Jack squinted and walked closer to her, putting his face only a few inches away from Alaina's and studying her. "Well now, didn't quite recognize you without being covered in food," he said with a smirk, looking her up and down.  
  
Suddenly it struck Alaina that he had been the man the boys had seen. "Stalker," she mumbled, her face turning red at the thought of him watching her.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, love," he said to her, a grin spreading on his face at her calling him a stalker. Alaina's eyes narrowed at his last word.   
  
"The name's Alaina," she replied coolly, stepping back, him being too close for comfort.  
  
"Well then, still glad to meet you. Its not everyday I come across someone who can send me over the railing."   
  
Will looked proudly over at his daughter. She wasn't the greatest sailor; in reality she was horrible, but she was loyal and entertaining.  
  
"Yes, normally you send yourself," Alaina reminded, folding her arms across her chest and tilting her head to the right, waiting for a reply.  
  
Jack laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "I like ye lass, I really do."  
  
She looked at Jack skeptically. "And what, pray tell, Captain Sparrow has brought you to delight us with your presence?"  
  
Will stifled a laugh, as Jack looked over at him. "She always this wonderful?"   
  
Will nodded and Jack looked at Alaina again who was removing his wet arm from her shoulder.   
  
"Ah, well, glad you find me such delightful company."  
  
Alaina gave him a small smile and slowly backed away. She was beginning to become uncomfortable near Captain Sparrow, and she didn't know if it was because he was the pirate she had always dreamed of meeting or because he had been watching her family.  
  
"I'm going to see if Caitlyn needs any help," she told her father.  
  
Will nodded and Jack laughed as she tripped over one of the rope coils lying on the deck.  
  
'God, Allie you're such a klutz,' she said to herself, getting up and racing down the steps that led to the kitchen.  
  
Jack turned to Will with a cocky smile. "Now, how about a grand tour of the  
  
Black Pearl?" Will returned the grin and Jack led the way back to where his prized ship sat in the water. As they walked down the plank, Will silently prayed that Alaina didn't develop any sort of relationship with the devilish captain.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hope you like it. Remember, if you don't, PLEASE give me ideas to help me get better. * Wipes away tears * You all are so nice to me! Sorry this chappie took so long, I had to go see POTC in order to write Cap'n Sparrow right. Okay, so I wouldn't say right, how about…more true to his character???   
  
Anyways, thanks for reading my stuff and liking it…well pretending to like it anyways. If I could I would clone the faerie (aka Orli Bloom) and Johnny Depp and send them to all of you!! And the originals to my WONDERFUL editor. YOU ALL ROCK!!!   
  
Oh yeah, PLEEZE tell me if the Cap'n was portrayed okay and how to improve it  
  
b/c he's just too great of a character to mess up. 


	12. Hurtful Words

A/N: I'd like to thank EVERYONE for your comments and encouragement, I appreciate it all SOO much. I still don't know what's wrong with my disc so when I find it I'll repost this chapter to its original niceness. SO PLEEZE don't hate me for this god-awful chapter. I just can't help writing a scene like this.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Hurtful Words  
  
Alaina stopped suddenly in the hall and listened as she heard voices coming from one of the closed doors below deck. She had planned on going to bed but something told her to check and see what was going on. Her hand was on the knob when she heard a familiar voice, though it was muffled and slurred.  
  
Alaina took a deep breath and opened the door. What she saw made her jaw drop.  
  
Will was sitting at a table across from Captain Sparrow, a deck of cards in one of his hands and a bottle in the other. He wasn't paying any attention to anything except the cards he was holding.  
  
"Is this what you do when your gone?" Alaina asked, walking into the room and getting over her shock quite quickly. Will jumped at the sound of her voice.  
  
"You sit, play cards, and get drunk?" she asked when he didn't say anything.  
  
"Look Alaina," Will began, setting his cards down and taking a swig of the rum.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked, interrupting him, her temper beginning to flare.  
  
"God damn it!" Will yelled, slamming the bottle down hard on the table, sending Alaina and Jack both jumping at his reaction. "First you get Elizabeth killed, then you give me grief about me having a few drinks, then you don't even allow me to finish a sentence! Don't you think you caused me enough pain getting her killed?"  
  
Alaina's eyes slowly began to fill with tears at the words her father had just said. "Yes, well then," he continued, noting her reaction. "So then why don't you just let me drink all the godforsaken rum I want to."  
  
"Don't you care what you're doing?" she asked in a low whisper, afraid of what his response would be.  
  
Will didn't respond for a moment. "No, you don't matter," he said finally, picking up his bottle and staring into it. "Nothing matters anymore," he said in a lower tone, almost as if he was talking to himself.  
  
"You bastard!" Alaina yelled. She advanced on him quickly, but was grabbed from behind. "Let's go, Alaina," Caitlyn said quietly, putting Alaina's arms behind her back.  
  
Alaina tried to struggle out of her friend's grasp, but it was useless. "Go to hell you son of a bitch!" she screamed at Will as Caitlyn dragged her out of the room.  
  
"See you there," Jack heard Will mumble, picking up his cards again and staring at them. "It's your turn, Jack," he said casually, picking up the bottle again and taking another swig as if nothing had happened.  
  
Jack looked carefully at the man sitting across from him. Was this the same man that had risked it all for love? The same blacksmith turned pirate that he had shared so many adventures with? He didn't know, and he didn't think Will did either.  
  
***  
  
"I want to kill him," Alaina sobbed, finally giving up as Caitlyn literally threw her into their cabin and shut the door.  
  
"No you don't," Caitlyn disagreed.  
  
"Damn it, don't tell me what I want to do! I want to kill him! I want to wring the life out of him!" Alaina almost screamed, picking up one of the books sitting on the small table near the door and violently chucking it across the room.  
  
Caitlyn watched, powerless, as Alaina fell to the ground in tears. "I killed her," Alaina cried to herself.  
  
"No, Alaina, you didn't. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault," Caitlyn assured, getting down on her knees and pulling her friend into a hug.  
  
"Yes, it was," Alaina sobbed, wishing that it wasn't, that she was making it up. "If she hadn't been out looking for me she'd still be here."  
  
Caitlyn shook her head but knew that nothing she could say or do would change Alaina's mind, or make her feel any less pain and guilt.  
  
"He's drunk, he didn't mean it," Caitlyn whispered, holding onto Alaina tightly, wishing that there was something she could do. Silently she cursed Will for saying what he had.  
  
Alaina allowed Caitlyn to cradle her as she cried. She didn't feel like the two were separated by a year, she felt like she was a two year old being held by an adult. Slowly she fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would hold when her father realized what he had said.  
  
*** 


	13. To the Taverns, Yo Ho!

Chapter Thirteen: To the Taverns, Yo Ho!  
  
Alaina, in complete boredom, watched the clouds floating by in the sky the next afternoon while Will, Jack, and Gibbs were talking on the deck.  
  
Caitlyn had gone shopping with her father. Alaina would rather have her hand chopped off than go shopping, especially for what Caitlyn wanted: dresses.  
  
Will glanced over at his daughter every few moments, making sure she was all right. He wasn't all too sure about her feelings toward him since last night when she had caught him drinking with Jack.  
  
He grimaced at the memory of her face. Anger, disappointment, fright, shock. He thought he had even detected betrayal in her eyes. He couldn't remember the words the two exchanged; he'd had too much to drink.  
  
Of course though, it was all entertainment to Jack, who had just sat back in his chair, a bottle of rum in one hand, cards in the other, and watched the scene unfold before him.  
  
Jack had guessed that much, that Will's family was broken. He felt sorry for him, never said so, but he did. He knew that Will and Elizabeth shared something exclusive, something he would never share with anyone. Love.  
  
Both Will and Jack however, were pulled from their thoughts by Alaina's laughter. Will looked at her strangely. What on earth could be so amusing?  
  
Alaina felt their stares and buried her head in her arms, trying to muffle her amusement. It didn't work very well however, and they continued to stare.  
  
The three tried to ignore it but it was extremely hard to do so. Finally Jack glided over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"May I ask what is so amusing?"  
  
Alaina took a deep breath and tried to calm herself but she began to giggle as soon as she saw his face. "I just remembered," she said in between laughs. "When Jack first saw you around the house," she said after a few seconds, making the captain raise on eyebrow at the name.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, motioning for her to continue.  
  
Alaina stopped for a few seconds. "He thought you were a woman."  
  
The captain frowned and turned to look at Gibbs and Will. Both were trying hard not to laugh. Will was hiding it better than Gibbs.  
  
"You have a son named Jack?" he inquired of Will, striding back over to them. "Elizabeth's idea," Will assured, making the captain raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Never knew she liked me that much," he mused to himself.  
  
Will shook his head and looked behind Jack at Alaina, who was looking at him, her laughter subsiding. She turned her face away from him and suddenly became interested in her hands.  
  
"Still hasn't forgiven you for last night, eh?" Jack asked, seeing what had happened.  
  
Will shrugged. "What did I say last night anyway?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Jack asked. Will nodded and Jack took a few steps over to him so he was only a few inches from Will. "You told her that you wouldn't drink so god damn much if she hadn't gotten Elizabeth killed."  
  
Will looked horrified at Jack who kept a completely straight face while he told him.  
  
"Actually it was more along the lines of 'you've already caused me enough damn pain getting Elizabeth killed and you could drink all the god forsaken rum you wanted since nothing mattered anymore.'"  
  
Will frowned at Jack but had a sinking feeling that the pirate was telling the truth. "Though," Jack continued, "if I was her I wouldn't forgive you either."  
  
Will sighed and decided to try to talk to her. "If you'll excuse me," he told them, then walked tentatively over to where Alaina stood, still twirling her thumbs and watching them like they were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.  
  
"Alaina," he began, touching her shoulder gently. Alaina flinched and took a step away from him, not even looking at him. "I want to explain what happened last night."  
  
"Well, I don't want to hear it, since I don't matter," she told him cruelly.  
  
'Oh Lord, what did I say?' he wondered, frightened at the look in her eyes. It was almost identical to the one that had greeted him after the argument with Jack. But this time there was another expression: hatred.  
  
She was silent for a long time, and Will tried to recall what had happened below the night before. Finally Alaina just walked off towards the gangplank.  
  
Will was about to stop her when Jack suddenly came up beside him. "I'll go with her, you know," Jack said, pausing to try to think of how he wanted to put it. "Keep an eye out for her."  
  
Will looked carefully at Jack for a second, then shrugged. Alaina didn't want to be near him and that was understandable, but he didn't feel all too well about Jack 'watching out for her' as he called it.  
  
Nevertheless, Jack began to follow Alaina down the gangplank and out into the crowded harbor.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Will asked aloud.  
  
Gibbs began to chuckle. "Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
***  
  
"So, Captain Sparrow," Alaina said, blinking as the rum settled in her stomach. "When are we leaving?"  
  
The tavern was well lighted and crowded, with people laughing and drinking everywhere, except for the small group sitting at one of the tables playing poker.  
  
Jack had insisted on buying her a pint, which turned into another and then another. It didn't matter that she was a girl; she held her liquor quite well.  
  
"If you want to leave, we can," he told her, setting down his drink and leaning toward her, almost falling off the seat.  
  
"Whoa," Alaina said, grabbing his shoulders, trying to steady him. "No, I don't want to leave, I was just asking," she assured, letting go of him and smiling at a man who was staring at her.  
  
Jack took notice off the man and gave him a hard look. After all, she was Will's daughter. "Well we can't stay 'ere all night," he told her, trying to sound responsible. "Oh, I'm sure we can find something else to do," Alaina told him, winking and taking a swig from her mug.  
  
Jack was taken aback at the suggestiveness in her tone. "Aren't you a little small for me?" he asked, putting his hand near her face so he could see that his index finger and his thumb were just a few centimeters apart. "Just a little," he said with a wry smile.  
  
"Says who?" she asked, setting his hand down and leaning in closer so their faces were almost touching.  
  
Jack gave her nervous grin and sat back. "How much rum 'ave you 'ad, luv?"  
  
***  
  
Will paced nervously on the Constance's deck, his eyes scanning the darkness every few seconds, hoping that he would catch Jack and Alaina coming back.  
  
It was long after dusk and Will became more worried as time wore on. 'Maybe they decided to spend the night somewhere else.' Immediately he dismissed the thought; Jack and Alaina, both probably drunk, spending the night in the same room… That wasn't even remotely comforting, it was disturbing.  
  
Jack after all, wasn't the best judge of things when he was drunk, although Will wasn't sure how Jack acted when he was sober either.  
  
***  
  
Alaina sat silently for a few minutes, trying to think about anything but the words her father had said last night. He had confirmed all her fears. Turning back to the captain, she found he was occupied by one of the many whores around the place. 'God, he's disgusting,' she thought with a scowl, scooting away from him.  
  
"So I says to meself, 'Jack why don't ye go out and find the loveliest lady.' And look what I did," Jack said to the woman, grinning.  
  
The woman smiled but shook her head. "I've heard a lot about you, and I think I'll find business elsewhere."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Now what do you say we go and head back for the ship?" he asked, turning back to where Alaina sat, only to find her gone. "Now where did she go?" he asked aloud, looking under the counter and then around the bar, not seeing anyone fitting her likeness. "Damn that lass," he said, getting up. Suddenly he stopped with a realization.  
  
'Will's gonna kill me,' he thought and began to panic. When Will found out that he had been flirting with some whore and wasn't paying any attention to Alaina—  
  
"Stop doing that," he chided himself aloud. "After all, she's a smart girl. Will's still pretty new to the whole pirate gig and I am Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Though somehow none of the excuses he gave were good enough, not even that he had, in fact, beaten Barbossa, taken back the Black Pearl and escaped from the Royal British Navy a dozen times made him any closer to figuring out what happened to her.  
  
"Now Jack," he said to himself, closing his eyes and tapping his forehead in thought. "If you were drunk and saw an attractive, unarmed, unescorted female, what would you do?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Two chapters in one day. Wow, I'm on a role. Like I said in my last A/N, once I have my disc working again I'll repost these to their original form. I'd like to thank ALL OF YOU for your wonderfulness. I LUV YOU ALL!!! 


	14. Alone and in the Dark

Chapter Fourteen: In the Dark and Alone  
  
Alaina groaned as she came to. 'What the hell happened?' she wondered to herself, trying to recollect her thoughts. Slowly she remembered walking out of the tavern in search of the laughter she had heard and being conked out.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to find she was blindfolded, and her hands and feet were bound. She tried to move her hands but she found they were in shackles. 'Damn it,' she thought to herself, trying to clear her head.  
  
However, she did notice that her shirt was almost halfway unbuttoned, and her heart skipped a beat at the thought of her being raped.  
  
As she was beginning to sit up she felt her head throbbing and laid back down. 'I shouldn't have drunk so much,' she thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. As she was beginning to wonder what was going on, she heard voices coming from another room.  
  
They were two distinctively different ones—an older one and a younger one—and they were arguing about something.  
  
"This wasn't part of our agreement," the younger one said.  
  
"No," the older one agreed. "It's an added bonus, for the both of us." Alaina's heart beat a little faster as she understood they were talking about her.  
  
She heard the younger one grumble something, and the doorknob began to turn. Alaina closed her eyes and calmed herself, trying to make it seem like she was still knocked out.  
  
The door opened a few seconds later.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" she heard the younger one exclaim. She was guessing it was because of her shirt.  
  
"Just having a little fun we were, don't worry, nothing that'll do any damage," the older one remarked. She detected a hint of laughter in his tone.  
  
"You didn't—"  
  
"No, I didn't. I may be a pirate, but I'd give the decency of one: letting her be awake, two: a chance for her to fight back, and three: she's just a little young for me. But for you…"  
  
"Stop it, I don't even want to think about that," the younger one remarked. Alaina felt one of them getting near her and knew that whoever it was, was leaning right over her.  
  
"How long will she be out?" It was the younger one.  
  
"Given hit her pretty hard, so I'd say a few more hours at least."  
  
Alaina wanted to smirk but held back, not wanting them to know she was awake, afraid of what might happen.  
  
She felt a presence get nearer to her and almost jerked back as she felt hands grip her shirt. 'Oh, God, this isn't happening,' she thought, becoming more frightened by the minute. However, instead of unbuttoning it more, he began to button it up.  
  
Alaina tried to keep a steady heart beat, and, fortunately, had that much control. It was strange; she didn't feel as uncomfortable as she thought she would in this awkward of a position. But she was still uncomfortable.  
  
He left the top one unbuttoned, which was just how she wore them. 'Coincidence,' she told herself and forced herself not to stiffen as a hand gently pulled a strand of her hair back from her forehead. She thought it would be over but the hand gently ran down her face, tracing the outline of her face and finally her jaw line.  
  
It was scary how it didn't send her frantic; it was somewhat calming. Familiar. But she knew she'd never let anyone get that close.  
  
No one.  
  
***  
  
"Oops, sorry," Jack apologized, quickly shutting the door. 'I've checked these rooms, what else could've happened to her?' Jack asked himself, stopping in the middle of the hallway and thinking.  
  
He thought he had seen Ana Maria downstairs. 'Maybe she knows where Alaina's gone,' Jack thought, and decided it was worth a try. So as he walked down the hallway back to the tavern a woman stopped him.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Jack squinted at the figure and grinned as he realized who it was. "Kathryn."  
  
Immediately she slapped him and he blinked, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. "Now, I know I didn't deserve that one," he told her honestly.  
  
"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "And who was that girl you were drinking with? Honestly Jack, I think you are the worst man alive."  
  
'Girl?' he thought, and then remembered Alaina. "Look, luv, I'd really like to stay and work this out, really I would, but do you know where she went?"  
  
"She went outside," Kathryn told him after a moment.  
  
"Thanks a million, Kathryn," he called, running down the hall and down the stairs to find Ana Maria waiting for him.  
  
"I wondered how long it would take you to notice she was gone," she teased, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Not now, luv. We've got to find her before Will comes out looking for us," Jack told her, and a glimmer of amusement played in Ana Maria's eyes.  
  
"You sound worried, Cap'n." She tormented him with a smirk.  
  
"Very few things worry me, luv," he told her honestly. "And yes, this is one of them. For Christ's sake, I lost Will and Elizabeth's daughter!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know, a short chappie, but it's a chappie. So anyways, I'm gonna start working on these next few so I can hopefully post another one tomorrow! As always, if you'd like to see something happen or just have me explain something better in my story drop me an e-mail, I wont bite your head off. Just ask JeanieBeanie, oh by the way, if you're still reading this hon, I appreciate it and am plan on explaining it later on!  
  
I'd now like to take time to thank all who reviewed:  
  
Namarie2Legolas: (Thanks for giving me an idea!)  
  
MoonBrokenChaos: (I luv you hon)  
  
Rory4: (O I LUV YOU SOO MUCH!)  
  
Movie Savvy: (you write coolie stuff)  
  
JediPiarateElfyDude: (you rock and roll)  
  
Orlandolover31: (You should be Orli's girl)  
  
Allison: (Thanx for the nicest comment EVER!)  
  
Jade: (You rock too hon!)  
  
Kelyn: (I'm glad I can write something that deep)  
  
Louise: (thanks but I'll keep on adding)  
  
Little Apple Blossom: (I know the suspense of who it was killing me too)  
  
Tidanna: (Thank you, I would read your stuff but I don't know squat about charmed)  
  
Meaghan1: (I know, I was driving myself NUTS with not adding the Cap'n till that late)  
  
LorSparrow: (love the name hon, thanks for the encouragement)  
  
Jen: (thank you for liking it and reviewing)  
  
PantGirl: (really odd spiffy name, but thanks as well)  
  
Will_Gurl: (I am quite interested as well as to where I am going to take this, thanks!)  
  
WCS Pegasus: (Thank you for the V. nice constructive criticism, I appreciate that SOO MUCH!!)  
  
LOTRFaith: (Well thank you very much! I don't think I'm doing that well with dividing it up so you know all the chracters but thanks!)  
  
Empress Ariana: (I LUV you to death girl!!! You are the GREATEST Editor an Author EVER had!)  
  
And I think that's it so yeah! Have A GREAT day! And if you'd like, drop a review!!! 


	15. Lost

Chapter Fifteen: Lost  
  
Jack and Ana Maria went quickly through the dark streets of Havanah, looking for Alaina.  
  
"You looking for a girl about my height, brown hair and dark eyes?" a man asked as they came back out of another tavern.  
  
Jack nodded and the man grinned. "I can tell you what happened to her. For a price."  
  
Ana Maria narrowed her eyes at the man as he looked her up and down lustfully. "How about," Jack said, stepping up to him, pulling out his pistol and pointing it at him, "you tell me all you know, and I let you live,"  
  
The man looked shocked for a few seconds before glaring at him. "Three men came around the corner carrying her a few hours ago. She was blindfolded and had shackles on."  
  
"But where were they heading?" Jack asked impatiently. He had suspected that much had happened.  
  
"Towards the docks," the man said with a gesture of his hands.  
  
'Oh dear god,' Jack thought, immediately dropping his arm and sticking his gun back in his belt as he began walking quickly toward the docks.  
  
Ana Maria followed closely; this wasn't a game anymore and she knew it. Jack silently cursed the entire way to the docks.  
  
It was dark and he could hardly see the faint glimmers of the moonlight hitting the water. Quickly he looked around for someone to interrogate and saw a boy sitting on the boardwalk tying some rope. "'Ey, boy!" Jack said, coming up quickly to him and grabbing onto him before the boy could run away.  
  
"Ye—yes sir?" the boy stuttered in shock.  
  
"Jack," Ana Maria said softly from behind him, reminding him what he was doing.  
  
Jack ignored her. "Have you seen three men come down here carrying a girl?"  
  
The boy nodded, his gray eyes widening.  
  
"Where did they go?" Jack demanded to know, gripping onto him tighter.  
  
"To the Gray Morning. It's already left."  
  
Jack's fears escalated, and it was evidently visible on his face because the boy continued. "I heard the men talking about going east towards Grecian."  
  
"Captain," Ana Maria said sternly, and Jack let the boy go and turned to her. "We'd better tell Will right away so he has a chance of catching up to them."  
  
Jack nodded and they walked off quickly towards the Constance, Jack praying all the while that Will wouldn't wring his neck.  
  
***  
  
Will stood silently, his face emotionless as Ana Maria and Jack explained to him what had happened to Alaina.  
  
"Eh, Will?" Jack asked after all was quiet for a few moments. Will didn't respond; he just stood there trying to sort it all out in his head.  
  
"If you want to catch up with 'em, you'd better hurry," Ana Maria told him. She felt sorry for him. Alaina was a good person; a bad sailor and a horrible pirate, yes, but a genuinely interesting girl.  
  
"What 'you'?" Will asked suddenly, turning his gaze to Jack. "You're the one who lost her, so therefore you find her."  
  
Jack took a step back. "All by me onesie?" he asked, confused.  
  
"No, but you're coming too," Will told him and took a step toward him, narrowing his eyes. "If you have any complaints, I'm sure we can work it out."  
  
Jack then noticed that Will's hand was at the hilt of his sword. "No complaints here," he said, taking a few steps back.  
  
"Let's get going then," Will told him and fixed his gaze on Ana Maria who was still standing there. "Get the crew ready." Ana Maria nodded and started for the Pearl.  
  
"Now wait a minute." Jack began to argue, but Will had his cutlass out and at Jack's throat before the pirate could continue.  
  
"Gotten a little crazy, Will," Jack said, completely taken off guard. "You'd understand if you'd had kids," Will told him with a scowl.  
  
Jack gave a nervous smile and gently pushed the sword away from him. "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "We'd better be off." Will nodded and sheathed his sword.  
  
'God, he's gotten crazier than me,' Jack thought as he walked down the plank with Will right behind him. 


	16. Realizations

Chapter Sixteen: Realizations  
  
Alaina slowly opened her eyes again and found herself still in a blindfold and shackles. Clearing her mind, she listened to her surroundings and panicked. She didn't hear the hustle and bustle of Havanah; what she heard was the ocean. "Oh, God," she whimpered out loud, pulling her knees up to her chin.  
  
She didn't understand what was going on; she did—but it didn't make any sense. She had been kidnapped. But why? What was different about her from all the other people in Havanah?  
  
'Please Dad, help me,' she asked silently as she began to cry. She didn't care if he meant what he had said about her killing her mother; she wanted him there now. She wanted to feel his familiar presence.  
  
She was scared—scared beyond all account. 'And why shouldn't I be?' she asked herself, shrinking back as she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs that were—from what she guessed—not that far away from where she was.  
  
"Time to see the Cap'n," a deep gruff voice said, and she heard the cell being unlocked and the gate being opened. She tried to fight him away, but being blindfolded and in shakes, it was impossible. Especially for her, since she wasn't skilled in fighting in pitch darkness. Or, for that matter, fighting.  
  
"Come on now," she heard a softer voice say from somewhere close by, and she complied, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere.  
  
'God damn it,' she thought with a scowl as she was shoved toward what she guessed was the opening of the cell door, but missed and hit the metal cell wall instead.  
  
Alaina finally got through the door after a few unsuccessful tries and was led a few feet before a voice cut through. "Step," it warned, and Alaina felt with her feet the wooden stair before stepping up.  
  
The man behind her was loosing his patience fast and gave Alaina a rough shove. "Get a move on!" he barked, giving her another hard shove.  
  
"I'm trying, but I can see anything!" she yelled back, stomping her foot in frustration. No one answered, and she guessed it was because she was right.  
  
She trudged up more steps and wondered how big the ship was. She was about to ask when she felt the wind on her face and the warmth of the sun's rays.  
  
"Over here!" the man behind her growled, yanking her to the right.  
  
The sudden jerk startled Alaina and made her fall to her knees.  
  
"Alaina!" She heard two distinctly familiar voices yell from somewhere nearby. "Jack?" she asked, confused. "James?"  
  
"We're here!" they yelled from where they stood on the other side of the ship, carefully being watched by one of the heftier men. They couldn't believe she was there on the ship with them.  
  
Alaina shook her head in disbelief as someone pulled her to her feet and ripped off the bandana, along with some of her hair. She gave a small cry of pain and shut her eyes as the sun's rays blinded her. "Alaina!" she heard her brother yell, and she carefully opened her eyes to see them quite a ways away from her, standing by a dark, heavy man.  
  
She squinted and tried to scan them quickly. They looked all right, she decided finally with a sigh of relief. Scared and bewildered, but healthy.  
  
"Ah, Miss Turner, I'm so glad you could join us," a smooth voice said as a man came up in front of her. Alaina froze and her eyes widened and filled with tears in fear of the man that loomed before her.  
  
"You," she mouthed, unable to speak.  
  
"Glad you remembered me, since it has been a while since you've last seen me." the man said, smiling.  
  
Alaina closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she whispered to herself. "This isn't happening, this ISN'T happening."  
  
"Oh, but it is," the man said with a cruel laugh, making Alaina open her eyes and look at him again as memories of that night—what seemed so long ago—came flooding back to her. "You're on the Gray Morning, and I'm Captain Partuse."  
  
Alaina just stared at him; she was in too much shock to be angry. "How?" she mouthed, her voice failing again as she slowly began to piece things together.  
  
"How what? How did we find out your brothers were alone?"  
  
Alaina nodded. That was the only part that didn't make any sense. Partuse laughed again. "We have this lad to thank for that." With that, he made a flourish with his arms, pointing to the opposite side of the deck.  
  
Alaina turned her head and squinted, then took a step backwards as the last person she'd ever expected to see stepped forward.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
A/N: HA! Now you know! Or maybe it's not Alex and it's just a guy that looks like him? Guess you'll just have to find out. Sorry this is such a short chapter but I have WAYYY too much homework and stuff to type much.  
  
Once again if you want to see anything happen tell me cuz otherwise I'll never know what to add.  
  
And I'm running low on ideas once again. My muse likes to come and go whenever it pleases. Stupid muse.  
  
Rory4: Your SOO welcome hon, and I'd like to thank you for reading this the entire time and taking time to review!!! THANKS!!!  
  
Movie Savvy: Thanks hon! I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Namarie2Legolas: HAHAHA!!! Do you mind if I use that later on??? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!!! 


	17. A Friendship Forgotten

Chapter Seventeen: A Friendship Forgotten  
  
Alaina couldn't speak, she couldn't think, she couldn't do anything. All she could do was stand there and gawk at the boy who'd betrayed her.  
  
Alex took one look at her and realized he had made the biggest mistake he ever had and ever would. He had taken their friendship, their trust, and threw it all away. And for what? Money.  
  
But he really had no other choice but to betray her; his family had desperately needed the money. But he knew now that it hadn't been worth it. Not to see her staring at him like this.  
  
The boys watched helplessly as their sister fell onto the deck and buried her face in her knees and sobbed. They heard her whimper and saw Alex bend down and try to comfort her.  
  
"Get your hands off her, you filthy bastard!" Jack yelled threateningly. James nodded; he couldn't have said it better himself.  
  
They had known that Alex was behind it all when they were first kidnapped weeks ago. They were long over their shock and were now pissed off beyond belief.  
  
Though Alex had made sure they were treated well, it was the fact that he—the boy they had considered their brother—had sold them out that made their young hearts harden against him. Alex had traded it all in for the one thing that could corrupt even the wisest man's heart: money.  
  
They watched sympathetically as Alaina was lead roughly back down below deck again, and Jack turned to see James's eyes glistening with tears.  
  
***  
  
Alaina sat silently in the back of her cell, crying softly to herself. Everything was wrong. None of this was supposed to happen. 'Why did you have to do that, Alex?' Alaina asked as her tears fell onto her knees. She still could hardly believe it. She prayed it was just a nightmare and when she woke up, she would find herself in some bedroom with Captain Sparrow, anywhere but here.  
  
She was so wrapped up in what had gone on in the past hour that she didn't even hear someone come down the steps and open her cell door. Only when she looked up did she panic and shrink back even more at the figure standing over her.  
  
Though the man standing in front of her didn't appear to be even the least bit threatening. He was a little taller than herself, with sandy blonde hair, tanned body, and misty gray eyes. The man bent down in front of her and set down the small pan of water and cloths he had brought beside him.  
  
"Let me see your wrists," he said, gently extending his hand, waiting for her to comply.  
  
Alaina pressed herself even harder against the wall in fear. He wasn't frightening in and of himself; it was just her situation that made him appear to be.  
  
"Let me see your wrists," he said again in a more commanding tone. She just looked at him for a moment; his voice seemed odd. It had a more melodious ring to it than her own or in anyone's she'd ever met. She slowly unwrapped her arms from around her legs and extended one to him.  
  
They had finally taken off the godforsaken shackles, only to leave cuts, bruises, dried blood, and rust all over her entire wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry they did that to you," the man said apologetically, dipping one of the cloths in the water and beginning to clean her wrist. Alaina looked at him suspiciously and he gave a wry laugh.  
  
"Just because I work on a pirate ship doesn't make me as heartless as them," he told her, taking a firmer grip on her hand as she tried to pull away.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled, trying to figure out just how he could read her mind like that.  
  
"You have a very expressive face," he replied, answering her unasked question.   
  
Alaina gave a small nod and tried to concentrate on something besides the pain he was inducing. But it was impossible, there was nothing to think or even look at besides him.  
  
So she just stared at him, allowing herself to wonder who he was, where he was from, and why he was here. She guessed he was a few years older than she, maybe around twenty. But as she looked in his eyes, she saw the same hurt, wisdom and maturity that her father's possessed and wondered what kind of life he'd had that would make them so harsh.  
  
"If you would like to know something, just ask," he said, glancing up to see her staring intently at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled again, blushing slightly.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for. It's normal human curiosity to wonder about someone you don't know." Alaina nodded slowly puzzled at how he knew so much.  
  
The man sighed and turned his head to look at the stairs. It was then that Alaina noticed a long, dark, heavy scar on the right side of his jaw line. Unconsciously she reached her other hand out and lightly traced it with her fingertips.  
  
The man jumped back and stared at her with large eyes, making her realize what she had just done. She blushed and retracted her hand. "I'm so—sorry," she apologized. "I don't know why I did that." She honestly had no idea why she did, but she had.   
  
The man just nodded once and went back to cleaning her wrist.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy!! I really appreciate you all for still reading this even though it takes me forever to write and post a chapter. THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH!!!!! 


	18. A Night Not Forgotten

Chapter Eighteen: A Night Not Forgotten  
  
"Is he even going to come home tonight?" Alaina asked, turning from the balcony to face her mother.  
  
"Would I have you stay up if he wasn't?" her mother asked teasingly, coming up to stand beside her.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Alaina asked with a laugh. Her mother laughed as well, and they stood together at the railing, staring off into the night sky.  
  
"I never thought I would fall in love with a pirate," Alaina heard her mother sigh.   
  
"You didn't?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"No," her mother said with a laugh. "I used to hate pirates. Damned rascals, I used to think. But that was all before Captain Jack Sparrow came into the picture."  
  
"You didn't love HIM, did you?" Alaina asked, completely disgusted at the thought of her mother being with the infamous pirate.  
  
"Oh, god no," Her mother said, shaking her head. "Although," she continued with a smile, "he did try to seduce me once while we were marooned on an island."  
  
"Was that before or after you'd burned all his rum?" Alaina asked, confused. She'd heard her mother and father both tell her the story before. But as she had gotten older they'd got into more and more details, all of which filled in the gaps with fact and left little room for her imagination.  
  
"Before, I thought he would shoot me when he found all his precious rum burned. I'm sure it crossed his mind, but no. He woke up the next morning asking me why the rum was gone."  
  
Alaina smiled and shook her head in amusement. The stories about the captain fascinated her, but she always wondered how someone that drunk, disloyal, and stupid could regain command of the fastest ship in the entire Caribbean and still be alive.  
  
"How late do you think it is?" Alaina asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know. Why? Do you want to go to sleep?" her mother asked, turning her head towards her.  
  
"No, I was just wondering because I want to talk to dad before he goes to sleep."  
  
"You mean interrogate," her mother corrected teasingly.  
  
"How else am I supposed to be entertained?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Oh I don't know," her mother trailed off with a grin. "How about starting some sort of project?"  
  
"I'm not sewing," she told her mother matter-of-factly.  
  
"I didn't say that, I just said you need to start something constructive,"  
  
"I do things that are constructive," Alaina disagreed.  
  
"Scampering around Port Royale with the rest of your musketeers is not constructive." Although her mother's tone was serious, Alaina saw the glimmer of amusement in her mother's eyes and knew she was joking. She knew that secretly her mother wished she could be one of them.  
  
"You know you love me," Alaina smirked, and her mother pulled her into a loving embrace.  
  
"Of course I do, and I always will." Alaina smiled and returned the hug. "Always," her mother repeated, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Alaina woke up suddenly to find herself not on the balcony at home with her mother, but in a dark, cold cell. Alone. Tears began to fill her eyes again, and she pulled her knees up to her chin and lay there on the floor, listening to the lonely crashing of the ocean. She wished for a presence to help close off the loneliness that gnawed at her, that slowly began to consume her like the ground swallowed her mother.  
  
*** 


	19. A Quick and Unlikely Plan

Chapter Nineteen: A Quick and Unlikely Plan  
  
Morning came quickly for the boys, and they woke to the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Jack rolled over onto his back to see the man that had been bringing them food coming down with a few apples in his hand. 'Carrick,' Jack remembered hearing the others call him.  
  
"Sorry this isn't a substantial meal," Carrick apologized, handing the fruit to the boys through the metal bars.  
  
"That's all right," James assured, giving the man a smile. Carrick gave the boy a friendly grin and began to walk away, then frowned as he noticed Alaina looking at him wearily through half open eyes.  
  
Immediately he unlocked her cell and went in. "Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.  
  
James and Jack both stopped munching and looked carefully at their sister, noting silently that she looked like shit.  
  
"I feel sick," she said hoarsely as her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" Carrick asked, looking her up and down, trying to see if there was anything physically wrong.  
  
"Everywhere," she told him, not moving, afraid of what kind of pain it would bring.  
  
James watched carefully as Carrick began to inspect her. "What was the last thing you ate and drank?" he asked, noticing the mug of water and small plate of food still sitting untouched. James saw his sister grimace as she replied.  
  
"A piece of bread and some rum."  
  
Jack almost dropped his apple on the floor. 'Rum?' he thought curiously.  
  
"How much rum?" Carrick asked, concerned.  
  
"More than I should have," she replied with a sigh.  
  
"How much?" Carrick asked again, prodding her gently.  
  
"More than three, less than ten," Alaina admitted regretfully.  
  
"You're probably suffering from alcohol poisoning," he told her almost immediately. 'Not to mention immense shock,' he thought grimly.  
  
"You'll be all right in a day or two," he assured her as her eyes began to widen. "Though I think you should take it easy on the rum from now on."  
  
Alaina nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, but you can't sleep. You might fall unconscious," Carrick told her, gently shaking her.  
  
"But I'm so tired," she moaned, reluctantly opening her eyes. She hadn't fallen back asleep after her dream.  
  
"I know, but I'll see if they'll let you three up on deck," Carrick offered, beginning to get up.  
  
"Why can't I just lay here?" Alaina asked as her eyelids began to droop.  
  
"Because you'll fall asleep," he told her, gently moving her legs and going out.  
  
"Do whatever you have to in order to keep her awake," he told the boys, shutting the cell door and going up the stairs quickly.  
  
"I think he likes you," James told Alaina after he made sure Carrick was out of earshot.  
  
"Sure," she mumbled, not paying any attention to what they were saying.  
  
"Do you like him?" Jack asked curiously, knowing that she and Carrick had only known each other for a day at the most.  
  
"Sure," Alaina grumbled again, trying to fight off sleep.  
  
"Hey!" Jack cried, throwing a piece of apple at her as she closed her eyes. "You're not supposed to sleep!"  
  
Alaina just shook her head and kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Wake up, damn it!" James yelled at her, making her eyes jump back open at his words. "I knew that would do it," he mused to himself aloud.  
  
Jack looked, startled, at his conservative brother. 'Maybe we aren't all that different, personality-wise,' he thought with a grin.  
  
Carrick came down a few seconds later with a man behind him, carrying shackles.   
  
"Not again," Alaina groaned, seeing the iron cuffs.  
  
"Sorry. Captain's terms," Carrick apologized, going over and unlocking the boys' cell door.  
  
"We don't have to wear any?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
"No," Carrick said with a small laugh. "The captain thinks you're a little small to do any serious damage." But as he said that he winked at them, making Jack grin.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, Jack was starting to like this Carrick fellow.  
  
***  
  
Alaina waked slowly around the deck under the careful eyes of her brothers, as well as Carrick, who glanced at her every few seconds. It was a nice day, the sun was out, the wind was blowing, but she felt a little queasy.  
  
'Why'd I have to drink all that damn rum?' she thought to herself with a groan, glancing over the ship's railing to see another ship in the distance. Her heart jumped at the thought of being attacked.  
  
Squinting, she noticed its dark sails, and the corners of her mouth twitched into a brief grin. "Jack. James," she called as loud as she could, pretending to fall down on the deck.  
  
Jack and James were immediately at her side, their eyes wide with fear. "The Black Pearl's a few miles north of us. They haven't seen her yet," she told them quickly in a low tone as they slowly helped her up.  
  
"Don't turn to look," she commanded, leaning on them for support. "Now," she said, a plan forming swiftly in her head, "on the count of five we're going to jump off and swim as fast as we can for the Pearl."  
  
"But what about the fact that it's miles off and that we're not that strong," Jack asked in a low tone, playing along with her and trying to make it seem like he was comforting her.  
  
"Just swim as fast as you can. They'll see us," she told them, lowering her head and closing her eyes as her head actually began to spin this time.  
  
"But what about you?" James asked, taking a hold of her arm and jangling the iron cuffs that limited her arm movement.  
  
"I'll be fine," Alaina assured him with a nervous smile.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure herself on how she was going to swim with the shackles on, but she wasn't going to stay on board this ship any longer. Though fortunately they had cuffed them on in front of her and not behind her back, as they had the last time.  
  
"On five," Alaina told them as they began to walk around again. "One, two," Alaina started quietly.  
  
Carrick looked over at them and immediately realized that they were planning to do something. 'Oh shit,' he thought, getting up and moving over to them.  
  
James braced himself as he counted 'four,' then bolted for the railing along with Alaina and Jack.  
  
"What the hell?" one of the crewmates asked as the three siblings jumped over and plunged into the chilly water.  
  
As soon as hit the water, Jack quickly began to make his way toward the faint outline of the ship ahead of him. He heard the gasp of his brother as he also surfaced and came up behind him. 'What the hell am I doing?' he asked himself as cold salt water began to sting his eyes.  
  
*** 


	20. Reunions

Chapter Twenty: Reunions  
  
Jack stood alone at the helm of the Black Pearl. It had been two days since they'd left Havana, but there was still no sign of the ship that had been described to them.  
  
Silently he pondered on the evening before last. Alaina had asked him a slew of odd questions, like if he had been in Port Royale when the pirates had attacked almost four years ago.  
  
'Maybe she thinks I had something to do with Elizabeth's murder,' he thought to himself, locking his hands on the wheel. He had heard about the attack almost a year later, when he ran into Will at Tortuga and shared his sympathy. He had actually even tried to help him.  
  
Will had been completely pitiful. Not in a bad way, but in the way that made Jack have actual compassion toward another human being, which he decided was a very powerful thing indeed for someone to accomplish. After all, he was a pirate.  
  
"Cap'n, we have a ship a few miles south of us!" Ana Maria yelled from the crow's nest.  
  
Jack looked up at her. "Is it the one?" he asked, hoping that it was.  
  
Will had been acting quite strange, stranger than usual. Jack had even noticed that Will hadn't slept or eaten since he found out Alaina was missing. Jack partially blamed himself for losing her; he should've been paying more attention. On the other hand, Will shouldn't have said what he did to her.  
  
"Aye!" Ana Maria confirmed.  
  
Jack sighed in relief. "'Ey Will, we've got the ship in sight!" Jack called over his shoulder, knowing that Will was somewhere nearby.  
  
Will jumped at that and turned to where Jack stood at the helm, where he'd been positioned almost the entire day.  
  
Will hoped Alaina was all right; he didn't know why they took her, and that worried him. He had been mad at himself the past two days that he had told her that she was the reason Elizabeth was no longer there.  
  
It wasn't true; he knew it wasn't. He could never think that. Alaina was one of the very few reasons he hadn't joined Elizabeth. He hoped she knew that, too.  
  
It seemed like an eternity since they had left Port Royal, when in reality it had been less than a month ago. Everything seemed unreal, a dream. A dream that when he woke up, he would laugh about it. But he knew he wasn't dreaming. This was all too real.  
  
***  
  
Alaina began to panic as she sank lower and lower into the water. She hadn't counted on the shackles being so heavy. 'Please god, let Jack and James at least make it,' she prayed, trying with all her might to kick herself toward the surface.  
  
Carrick watched, barely able to make out Alaina's outline in the crystal blue waters. He had to make the choice of plunging into the freezing waters and rescuing her or staying on the Gray Morning and just watching her drown. And he had to choose fast. Decisively he picked out the key for shackles and gripped it tightly in his hand as he dove off the ship and into the water after her.  
  
Alaina watched hopelessly as the sunlight grew dimmer and dimmer. 'I'm going to die just like my grandfather,' she thought sadly. 'Well, kind of.' She was so absorbed in trying to make it to the surface she didn't see Carrick before he was right in front of her.  
  
Her lungs were about to burst and her chest burned as her oxygen ran out. Quickly Carrick took out his key and unlocked the shackles from her wrists. Immediately she felt a great weight lift from her, but her body couldn't take it any longer. She began to cough violently, filling her lungs with bitterly icy water.  
  
Carrick took a daring leap of faith, taking her face in his hands and breathing what little oxygen he had into her mouth. Alaina was totally shocked, but nevertheless took it as they began to swim wildly for the surface.  
  
***  
  
"Jack?" Will asked, squinting his eyes as he saw two very small figures in the distance.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, giving Ana Maria the helm and striding over to him.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the figures.  
  
Jack frowned and took out his telescope. "It's two boys," he confirmed as he focused on them. "And they're either twins, or I'm seeing double."  
  
Will frowned and took the telescope. "Oh my god," he said out loud, seeing them.   
  
"What? Do you know them?" Jack asked, confused.  
  
"It's the boys," he said almost to himself.  
  
"You mean your boys?" Jack asked, but Will ignored him.  
  
"Ana Maria, turn hard to starboard!" Will yelled.  
  
"What?" she asked, not thinking that he wanted a direct assault on the other ship.   
  
"Do it!" Jack commanded, knowing Will wouldn't be doing anything too insane.   
  
Ana Maria sighed, but did as she was told.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Alaina?" James asked his brother, trying to catch up to him.  
  
"I don't know, but the Pearl's coming towards us!" Jack yelled, seeing it slowly turning.  
  
"Oh, to hell with it all!" James yelled, his arms aching, not able to suck in enough breath.  
  
"Just hold on!" Jack encouraged his brother.  
  
***  
  
Alaina and Carrick both took large gasps of air as soon as they reached the surface. Immediately, they heard the sharp crack of a pistol and a splash of water right beside Carrick's head.   
  
"Come on!" Carrick said loudly, motioning for the Pearl.  
  
"I hate this!" Alaina almost screamed as she followed, still not able to catch a full breath of air.  
  
Carrick almost smiled inspite of it all.  
  
***  
  
"Jack! James!" Will said, hugging them after they'd been pulled up and out of the water. "Where did you come from?"  
  
Jack was too tired to even begin to talk, but James tried to explain. "Kidnapped," James said between breaths.  
  
"What? Why?" Everything was just too coincidental for it to not be planned. The boys and Alaina had both been kidnapped.  
  
Someone wanted something. Badly.  
  
***  
  
Alaina quickly fell father and farther behind Carrick as they swam away from the Gray Morning and towards the Pearl. Carrick turned his head to look for her just in time to see her stop moving completely.  
  
"Come on!" he yelled at her as the Gray Morning began to fire cannons at the Pearl, who retaliated in kind.  
  
"I can't," she told him, trying desperately to catch her breath. Carrick knew that she was telling the truth and began to swim back. Skillfully he wrapped one arm around her waist and began to pull her toward the Pearl.  
  
"So much for the risk of me going unconscious," Alaina said with a groan, closing her eyes as the salty water filled them, causing them to burn.  
  
Carrick silently agreed, noting to himself that it was the second time within the past ten minutes that she had said something sarcastic.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell?" Will asked aloud as he saw two figures swimming toward the Pearl.  
  
"It's Alaina and Carrick!" James cried out, catching a glimmer of the man's blonde hair.  
  
"Alaina and who?" Will asked, puzzled at the odd name.  
  
"Carrick. He's the uhm…" Jack trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe what the man had done for them.  
  
"He's the one who's made sure we've been all right since we'd been kidnapped," James finished.  
  
"How do you two do that?" Jack asked, completely bewildered at how Will's boys were finishing each other's sentences.  
  
"You get used to it," Will assured, then turned back the railing, hoping the two would get there before the Gray Morning approached much closer.  
  
*** 


	21. Confession

Chapter Twenty-One: Confession  
  
"You go first," Carrick said between gasps for breath as he caught hold of the rope extending from the Pearl's deck.  
  
"No, you. You're tired," Alaina disagreed as he still held onto her.  
  
"Both of you grab on and we'll pull you up!" Will yelled down at them as he, Jack, Robinson, and the boys all grabbed onto the rope and began to pull. Alaina quickly grabbed hold of it with both hands and Carrick secured his other hand as they were slowly inched out of the cold, unfriendly water.  
  
Jack let go of the rope and O'Brien quickly came to replace his captain's spot. Jack leaned over the railing and grabbed onto the Carrick's hand and pulled him over and onto the deck. Carrick lay there on the deck, glad for the rest, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Jack leaned over the railing again and caught Alaina as she almost let go of the rope. "Wouldn't want to have to jump in after you, luv," Jack teased, lifting her over the railing as he had done with Carrick. And, just like Carrick, Alaina lay on the deck and closed her eyes, just trying to keep breathing.  
  
"Alaina," Will breathed, getting on his knees and clutching onto her tearfully as she sank into his embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she cried, resting her head on his shoulder, knowing that she had to tell him now.  
  
"Sorry about what?" he asked softly, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Jack and James slowly backed away from them, toward Robinson. They knew that she was going to admit to their father that Alex had betrayed them, though they didn't understand why she was sorry for that.  
  
Alaina slowly lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, scared to death about what she was about to admit. "I saw him," she whispered fearfully.  
  
"Saw who?" Will asked, suspicion and fear growing inside him.  
  
"Back to work!" Jack yelled to his crew from where he stood next to Carrick, who was still lying on the deck trying to catch his breath. Immediately the crew sprang to life and began to work again, trying their best to ignore what was going on between Will and Alaina.  
  
Alaina swallowed and took a deep breath. "I saw him." Will's heart almost stopped and he tried to steady himself. "I saw him when it first happened," Alaina told him. Will froze stiff. "I saw him when mom was first killed," she continued. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you a long time ago," she apologized, her voice dropping so only Will could hear her.  
  
The twins stood motionless, their eyes wide with shock. They understood everything now, from her locking herself up in her room to her waking up screaming in the middle of the night.  
  
Jack stood with a dumbfounded look on his face; nothing had prepared him for that. "I'll go now," he said, pointing his fingers at the helm and walking quickly away, leaving the four Turners to themselves.  
  
Carrick knew all too well that Alaina had seen Captain Partuse long ago. It was part of what made him so mad at the captain in the first place, that he and his crew had tormented her with it. But he didn't know that her father didn't know she had seen him.  
  
Will let go of her as his entire body became numb, slowly backing away from her, his eyes becoming cold and hard. He turned quickly and moved to the other end of the ship, not able to stand looking at her anymore.  
  
Alaina lowered her head and looked down at the deck, her lower lip quivering. He hated her. She knew that now. She hated herself, and she deserved whatever treatment he gave her.  
  
"Come on, Alaina," Ana Maria said softly, coming up beside her and gripping her arm. Alaina didn't move. She didn't want to. She wanted to jump over the railing and drown herself. She deserved nothing less than that.  
  
"You're going to freeze to death if you don't get changed," Ana Maria said, trying to pull her toward the stairs that led below. Alaina still wouldn't move. Finally Ana Maria began to drag her forcefully.  
  
Jack tried not to watch anything, instead trying to focus on getting far enough away from the Gray Morning. But he couldn't help but notice Ana Maria dragging Alaina down the stairs. 'That girl's stubborn,' he thought, shaking his head. 'But Ana Maria's even worse,'  
  
Jack and James stood on the deck for a few moments after Ana Maria and Alaina departed, forgetting everything, including the fact that they were both wet and cold. Neither one fully understood what was going on, neither understood that they were standing on the ship that they had pretended to be on so many times, or understood that their favorite pirate captain—and their father—was watching them at that very moment.  
  
A sudden flapping sound snapped them from their brain fog, but it was merely the sails. Jack suddenly remembered Carrick and looked down to see the man sitting on the deck, watching them intently.  
  
"Are you two all right?" he asked with genuine concern. James shook his head—'no'—but went up to him and offered him his hand. Jack reluctantly went up as well and helped Carrick up. "Thanks," Carrick said gratefully, then shivered in the sudden breeze.  
  
"Let's see if we can find something to eat and get changed in to," Carrick told them, noticing that they were both shivering. They nodded immediately.  
  
"You'll find some stuff in my cabin," Jack hollered at them from the helm, and the twins almost fell backwards at seeing him. Fortunately Carrick was behind them and led the two awestruck boys toward the door to the captain's quarters.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is fast, confusing, and choppy. I'm not good at writing the whole action stuff. Well this really isn't action but anyhoo! Thanks to every single one of you for reading this!!! How do you like my new 'pirate' guy? 


	22. Suspicions, Fear, and Visions of Beauty

Chapter Twenty-Two: Suspicions, Fear, and Visions of Beauty  
  
Will stood at the railing, staring absently into the waves of the ocean. He couldn't believe that Alaina had known that all along-since the very beginning-and had never said a single word about it.  
  
"That damn, godforsaken wench," he said to himself between his clenched teeth. He couldn't believe he was talking this way about his own daughter.  
  
But it was his own daughter who let the pain that he felt over Elizabeth's murder continue to grow as time went by. The girl that used to sit on his lap after dinner for a story, the girl who had always waited up for him to come home.  
  
"You all right, Will?" Gibbs asked, coming up beside him.  
  
Will shrugged and sighed. "She didn't trust me," he said grimly. "I've never given her any reason not to, but she didn't." Gibbs nodded and followed Will's gaze. "She let me go on a wild goose chase, knowing I wouldn't ever find him."  
  
"I don't mean to take sides-which I'm not-but did you ever think that she didn't tell you at first because she was a little traumatized at seeing her own mother die? And at seeing the murderer?" Gibbs asked curiously.  
  
Will turned and glared at the man. "She still should've told me," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Gibbs shrugged. "But she didn't, and now you have to decide what to do about that."  
  
Will shook his head and stalked off to his cabin in hopes of find peace and solitude. And to think about what Gibbs had just said.  
  
***  
  
"Do you feel better?" Ana Maria asked hopefully as Alaina sat on one of the cots in the small cabin, wrapped up in a warm blanket. Alaina didn't respond. She simply sat there, staring aimlessly at the wall.  
  
Ana Maria sighed, sitting down behind her and beginning to take out Alaina's long, matted braid. Very few people had ever seen Ana Maria, first mate of the Black Pearl, as kind and as sympathetic as she was with Alaina. Ana Maria felt a lot of compassion toward her mainly because she and Elizabeth had been good companions, and she felt like she owed it to Elizabeth to help her daughter. Another main factor was because Ana Maria understood how it felt to be betrayed by someone for whom you cared.  
  
Jack had betrayed her once, and although they were still good friends, nothing would ever be the same between them again. She knew Jack understood that as much as she did.  
  
"Does it ever go away?" Alaina asked suddenly.  
  
"Does what ever go away?" Ana Maria asked curiously as she picked up the comb she had put next to her and began to detangle the girl's wet hair.  
  
"The suspicion you have on everyone, even the ones you care about."  
  
Ana Maria stopped for a second. "What kind of suspicion?"  
  
"The kind where you think everyone's plotting against you, like they're going to betray you, tell your innermost secrets.fears.everything to the world?"  
  
Ana Maria sighed and shook her head sadly. "No. You're never able to trust another human being with anything again, always afraid someone will do it again."  
  
Alaina was silent again, and Ana Maria resumed combing.  
  
***  
  
"Will," A soft voice called out to Will as he lay on his small bed with his eyes closed. "Will," The voice said again and Will felt familiar fingertips trace his face.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He asked softly afraid to open his eyes to find he was just imagining it.  
  
"Open your eyes," She said and he heard a laugh in her voice.  
  
He did as he was told and opened them to see Elizabeth leaning over him, a small smile on her face. Will blinked a few times, and looked around to find that he was still in his room on the Pearl, but Elizabeth was still there.  
  
Will's heart beat rapidly and he reached out to touch her face.  
  
"I'm here," She assured lovingly planting a kiss on his palm.  
  
"How?" Will asked bewildered yet he took in her beauty, her lively brown eyes, her lustrous curly hair.  
  
"I never left you Will," she reminded gently brushing back the hair on his forehead.  
  
"I miss you," He whispered tearfully, tracing her face, taking in its familiarity, the smooth skin underneath his rough hand.  
  
"I know, and I miss you as well, but that's not why I'm here."  
  
Will raised an eyebrow at her not understanding. "But I'm dreaming," He said confused.  
  
"No," Elizabeth disagreed kissing his lips. "I'm real, as real as I was when we first met."  
  
Will put his finger to her lips to silence her. He hadn't felt her lips on his for a long time and wanted to feel her again.  
  
"Will," She moaned as he cupped her chin and brought their lips together again. Though this time it wasn't so brief. Will savored the moment, until Elizabeth slowly pulled back.  
  
"I came to talk about the children," She told him as he entwined their fingers together, allowing him to feel comforted. Immediately Will thought of the child they had lost when she'd died and looked sorrowfully at her stomach.  
  
"No, not her," Will's heart jumped when he heard her. "Yes, it was a girl," Elizabeth continued with an amused smile.  
  
"But I mean Alaina James and Jack." Will looked down at their hands, not wanting to look away from the splendor that she still possessed, but not being able to look at her face when the painful memories of that night came flooding back to him.  
  
"I know Alaina hurt you when she didn't tell you, but she was scared, she was only thirteen Will. She didn't mean to hurt you," Elizabeth told him turning his face to her with her other hand.  
  
Will looked up at his wife guiltily. "I know what you said to her when you were drunk," Elizabeth told him in a lower tone.  
  
"I also know that you didn't mean it, your angry Will. Angry that I was taken away from you so soon and at that moment you blamed it on Alaina."  
  
Will's heart was trouble again when she reminded him she really wasn't here, that she had died and wasn't there for him any longer.  
  
"But," She continued squeezing his hand, knowing what he was thinking. "There's no one to blame for my death, it was meant to be Will."  
  
Will nodded slowly and let go of one of her hands to play with a strand of loose hair that hung in her face.  
  
"And as for the boys," She continued after a moment, a grin forming on her face. "There's only one thing I can tell you that will really be of any help," Will stopped twirling her hair for a few seconds and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Patience." Will almost immediately smiled and nodded. "They're boys, they don't need to grow up anytime soon." Will agreed and a wry smile grew on her face.  
  
"I mean; you were only a few years older when we found you. You grew up too fast and look how you turned out."  
  
Will pretended to look hurt and Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "I love you Elizabeth," Will said after a few silent moments scanning her face over and over again each time being filled with more contentment at seeing her.  
  
"I love you too Will," She whispered kissing his lips one last time. "And I always will, I'm yours forever, remember."  
  
Will nodded and smiled. "Now sleep, than go talk to Alaina." She told him.  
  
"But-" He began desperately not wanting her to leave him again.  
  
"Sleep," She said soothingly kissing his forehead.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He asked right before he was about to close his eyes.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked kissing his knuckles.  
  
"When I'm alone in my office, are you there too?"  
  
"Sometimes," She admitted with a sigh, those times were few but they did occur. "Elizabeth?" Will asked again closing his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"Will this ever happen again?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head and put a finger to his lips. "What did I tell you? Now no more questions; sleep."  
  
Almost immediately Will fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hope you like my revised version. I just thought that it was too weird so I uhh. added some stuff and took out some parts. Later!!! 


	23. Carrick

A/N: Yes, a chapter about Carrick, my new found pirate dude!! Interesting fact: Carrick means rock in Gaelic. Which is a Celtic language!!! Anyhoo, if I haven't said it already, and if I already have I'll say it again, you guys rock and roll!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Carrick  
  
Carrick watched as Jack slept on the large bed in the captain's quarters. He had always heard stories about the Black Pearl; since he had been old enough to understand words he was told story after story about the famous ship.  
  
But even as a child those stories hadn't interested him much. They did less so now. Being a pirate was all the same: you went in, you killed, you took what you wanted and spent your riches on whatever your heart desired. He never understood it, its barbaric ways.  
  
He sighed and wished as he so often did that his father had not been a pirate. He had never wanted to become one. He wasn't one. He just lived and worked as one. He had never killed a man, never raped, never looted anything, because none of that mattered to him.  
  
He knew he could never have what his heart truly desired: to be understood and loved. All his life he had been treated as if he were less than human. Constantly being beaten, having harsh words being directed towards him.  
  
He never understood why, even to this day. His brother had never been treated that way; perhaps it was because his brother had wanted to be just like his father, while Carrick himself preferred a more peaceful, honest life.  
  
Ruefully he ran his hand against his jaw, feeling the old scar there, knowing that the pain he felt would never be erased. But he smiled at the remembrance of Alaina gently skimming her fingertips across it.  
  
Her touch had been so caring, so gentle, as if she'd known of his past, of all his struggles. But she didn't, she knew only his name, and that he had saved her.  
  
Sitting back in the chair, he silently pondered why he had jumped off the boat and unlocked the shackles when he could have just as easily stood there and watched her sink down into Davy Jones's locker.  
  
He told himself it was because even if he'd died trying to save her, it would be a cause. But he knew that wasn't the truth. He didn't know what that truth was, but he did know there was something different about her. Something he didn't understand. She was like him: misunderstood, betrayed, having grown up too fast because of the circumstances of her life.  
  
He was nineteen. Still an adolescent, yet he never considered himself one, nor did anyone else. He was considered a man, a wretched pirate, someone who knew a lot about life, and about the world. Too much.  
  
Having read all those books when he was younger—anything he could get his hands on, really—he had educated himself well in the ways of civilizations, their medicines, and their foods. Even now he could be caught idly reading a book instead of sleeping or eating. Books had always fascinated him, unlike the pirate tales of old.  
  
Books had always been a means of escape from his life, even if it was about the strange customs of some culture. They were always telling him something new.  
  
"How long's he been asleep?" a voice asked, sending Carrick jumping from the chair to find Captain Sparrow staring at him, amused.  
  
"About an hour," he replied, shaking his head and sitting back down.  
  
He became increasingly nervous as the captain stood there, looking him over, assessing him. "You're a pirate on the Gray Morning?"  
  
Carrick gave a small laugh. "No, but I do live there."  
  
The captain pulled up a chair and sat down. "You live on a pirate ship and are not pirate."  
  
Carrick nodded and grinned at the confused look on the older man's face. "I don't want to be a pirate, never have, never will. Just the circumstances of my life."  
  
He was silent a few moments. "How old are you?"  
  
Carrick tilted his head and looked at the man, puzzled at why he would ask that question. "Why?"  
  
"How old are you?" the captain repeated again.  
  
Carrick finally gave up. "Nineteen. Now tell me why you ask."  
  
"Nineteen," Carrick heard the man muse to himself. "I was just wondering in case you had any interest in Alaina."  
  
Carrick raised an eyebrow. "We've known one another not even three days, why would you think I would have any interest in her?"  
  
"She's an attractive lass, but I'm sure you already noticed that," the captain explained.  
  
"Looks aren't everything, Captain Sparrow," he reminded.  
  
"But they don't hurt anything," the pirate replied with a sly grin.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Carrick wanted to know.  
  
"Well I was just saying, she's a little young to be involved with anyone. Don't you agree?"  
  
Carrick sighed and shook his head. "Captain Sparrow, I can assure you that I have no intention of going beyond our already established friendship. However, I do not believe that she would prefer you proclaiming whether she's old enough for something or not as I am assuming she was with you when she got drunk the night before last?"  
  
He saw the captain's grin disappear and knew he had struck a chord with him. "When he gets up, tell him to come and see me," the Captain said, pointing to Jack.  
  
Carrick nodded and watched as the man got up and went out the door, leaving him again to think.  
  
*** 


	24. Making Amends

Chapter Twenty-Four: Making Amends  
  
James sat silently on the deck of the Black Pearl, staring off into the night sky. It looked more beautiful than it ever had to him, now that he was where he had always dreamed of being. On the most famous pirate ship in the Caribbean with the most fascinating pirate captain he'd ever heard of.  
  
His happiness was short lived, though, as he heard someone puking on the other end of the deck; he got up and walked around to see none other than Alaina leaning over the railing. Quickly he went up behind her and held her loose hair back from her face. When Alaina felt him behind her she stopped and rested her chin on the railing, trying to desperately compose herself.  
  
"It's okay, I'm right here," James told her soothingly, stroking her hair. Very few times in his life had he ever seen her wear her hair down, and he'd never been able to play with it like he was doing now.  
  
He watched, helpless, as she leaned over again and spilled out the contents of her stomach. "Do you want me to get someone?" he asked as she quit and sank down onto the deck, shaking. She shook her head no and he sat down next to her and hugged her.  
  
"I love you, Alaina," he told her, knowing that's exactly what she needed.  
  
"I love you too, James," she said, wrapping him in closer to her and kissing his forehead.  
  
James smiled and snuggled up to her. He loved it when she played the mother role. They sat on the deck like that for a long time, just listening to the wind, waves, and Alaina's heavy breathing.  
  
"It's about time you went to bed," Alaina told him, reluctantly releasing him.   
  
"Can't we just stay out here a little longer?" James asked, not wanting to have to go to bed.  
  
Alaina smiled to herself and nodded. "Just a little longer," she agreed, resting her chin on his head and closing her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Will woke up slowly to complete darkness and for a moment wondered where he was. Then he remembered his dream and sat up. Or was it a dream? Elizabeth had told him it wasn't, but if it had been a dream she would have told him that.  
  
Thinking it was too much to think about now he got up off the bed and made for the door. His body was begging for food and he was going to look for some. On his way to the gallery he passed by the room he knew Alaina was occupying with Ana Maria.  
  
Pausing for a moment, he decided on whether to eat and then talk to her, or vice versa. He decided on the latter and quietly opened the door to find Alaina lying asleep on one of the small beds.  
  
Stealthily he crept into the room and knelt down beside her bed. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and tried to smooth her hair that was strewn out all over the pillow.   
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you, Alaina," he whispered, and she slowly opened her eyes. "I was angry," he explained, but he didn't see the hurt dim from her eyes.  
  
"I should've told you," she said hoarsely.  
  
"Yes you should have," he agreed gently. "But you didn't, and I understand why now."  
  
Alaina looked confused and was about to say something but he shook his head. "You need to go back to sleep now," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Alaina."  
  
"I love you too, Dad," Alaina mumbled before she closed her eyes and fell immediately to sleep. Will watched her for a moment, noticing how, at that moment, she reminded him of Elizabeth. With a small smile, he kissed her forehead again and slowly got up.  
  
Before he closed the door, he took one last look at her, knowing that even though they'd tried to make amends, none of this was going to go away easily.  
  
*** 


	25. The Morning After

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Morning After  
  
Jack woke up early the next morning to find himself lying next to a sleeping Ana Maria. 'What the 'ell did I do last night?' he wondered, puzzled at why she was there. Than he realized he wasn't in his own room but on the small bed of one of the cabins below. He was about to move when Ana Maria rolled over and rested her head on his bare chest.   
  
Jack thought about his predicament. If he got up, she would wake up. If he waited till she woke up, it wouldn't be any better. He sighed and began to play with her hair like he had always done when he woke before her.   
  
He wondered how it would be to wake up every morning like this, with Ana Maria next to him. He wondered what it would have been like to settle down and have kids like Will and Elizabeth had done. He wondered what kind of a father he would have been, where he would have lived, what he would have done, what kind of woman he would have had. He knew the only woman he had ever even actually thought about having any kind of serious relationship with was lying right next to him.   
  
Looking down he watched as she slept. She was so peaceful, she always had been. Even after everything that had happened in her life, sleep was the one thing she had that could take her away from reality, away from its cruelty and pain. She had told him that one night long ago when she had been sick and didn't realize what she was telling him.   
  
He frowned when he remembered that day; Ana Maria had gotten extremely sick from working so much that she had gone delirious. She had even tried to kill him because she didn't remember who he was and he was leaning right over her. 'I know I deserved that,' he thought to himself. Everything that Ana Maria had ever done to him he deserved.  
  
Except her loyalty.  
  
She had been on his side since the first day he had been in command of the Pearl. Whenever someone had questioned his judgment, Ana Maria set them straight. She had always kept her ideas to herself, unless she was asked. Jack had always trusted her, and she him. Until he had misused it, like most pirates do.   
  
Jack almost jumped as Ana Maria mumbled something, then relaxed as she snuggled up closer to him. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Ana Maria," he whispered softly in her ear. Ana Maria mumbled something again and then was still. 'She always did talk in her sleep,' he remembered with a grin, but he was also quick to remind himself that he did to.   
  
"Jack?" Ana Maria asked.  
  
"What?" He wondered, knowing that whenever she was speaking—and he could understand her—it was important.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you."   
  
Jack froze. She wasn't good enough for him? "What?" he asked again, not believing what he had just heard.  
  
Ana Maria didn't say anything, making Jack wonder if he had made that all up.   
  
***  
  
Will woke up to find his head resting on something. He looked down to find James asleep in his lap. Will smiled and gently moved his son over so he was resting on the bed and off of him. Will slowly and carefully got off the bed and stretched. It had been a long night.   
  
After his small talk with Alaina he had gone to the gallery to find Jack and James eating and talking. He had joined them, thinking it odd that the two were getting along so well. He had never thought that the captain could get along with someone who was as conservative as his son.   
  
Nevertheless they were and Will had joined their conversation about the Royal Navy. He and Jack had both been surprised at how much James knew about it, and Jack had interrogated him on the number of ships, how fast they were and if the commodore was still after his head.  
  
That is, until Ana Maria had come in drunk. Although they couldn't tell she had been until she had hit the end of the table. That's when Jack had decided to help her to her room and had left, leaving Will and James to talk, which involved neither of the pirates, Elizabeth, Alaina or their current situation.   
  
Will yawned and quietly went out of the cabin shutting the door behind him.   
  
***  
  
"Urg," Jack said, opening his eyes and making Carrick laugh.  
  
"Not a morning person I take it?"   
  
Jack shook his head and rolled over onto his stomach. "What time is it?" he asked with a groan.  
  
"I don't know, but it's not dark outside anymore," Carrick told the boy, picking up his dry clothes and throwing them on the bed.   
  
"I salute you, Captain Obvious," he said, giving a mock salute and stretching.  
  
Carrick paused and looked at him. "You're a lot like your sister," he observed.  
  
"That I am," Jack agreed, knowing that his sister had said that on a few occasions.   
  
"Can I ask you something?" Carrick wondered, putting on his shirt and buttoning it up. Jack nodded. "Is your sister always so…" Carrick paused, not knowing how to phrase how Alaina had seemed.  
  
"Sarcastic, odd, insane?" Jack provided. Carrick nodded. "As long as I can remember," Jack said, shaking his head. "Why?"  
  
Carrick shrugged. "She just isn't like anyone I've ever known."  
  
Jack laughed. "And I highly doubt you'll ever meet anyone like her ever again."   
  
Carrick laughed with him and knew it was true.  
  
***  
  
Alaina sighed and blew a strand of loose hair out of her face. She'd been up almost three hours and still hadn't left the room yet. She guessed it was past noon but didn't feel like even moving. Finally her ratted hair got the best of her, so she picked up the comb and began to detangle her hair; she only succeeded in getting the comb tangled in her hair.   
  
"Need help?" a voice asked from the door, and she looked up to see Captain Sparrow standing in the doorway.  
  
Alaina gave him a look and he came in. "I hate long hair," she fumed, letting go of the comb and allowing him to take over.  
  
Jack smiled and shook his head. "Alaina, luv," Jack began uncertainly as he dislodged the comb. "When we were at the tavern a few nights back, and you, uhm…" He paused, trying to think of how to word it. "Suggested we could do something else." He paused again and tried not to think about how he had almost taken her up on the offer. "Were ye serious?"   
  
Alaina shrugged and smiled to herself. She wasn't going to tell him. "Why does it matter?" she asked.  
  
Jack was getting a little impatient. "I just wanted to know. So…were you?"   
  
Alaina shrugged. "Its all in the past now,"   
  
"Yes but," Jack said, stopping and thinking for a second, a plan forming in his head. "I just wanted to know if you felt something," he finished, removing all her hair from one side of her shoulder and putting his face only centimeters from hers.  
  
Alaina just looked at him, her face completely serious. "And what if I did?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well I was just saying," Jack continued, taking his hand and tracing her jaw line. "If you did I could—"  
  
"Jack what the hell are you doing?" Will asked, stopping at the door, his eyes wide. Alaina stifled a giggle at how awful this must look from where her father was standing. Jack was completely flustered and just sat there, his face still so close to Alaina's she could feel his breath on her lips, staring at Will.   
  
"Get away from her now!" Will demanded, coming in the room and grabbing Jack's shoulders and yanking him off the bed, nearly making the blanket that was covering Alaina fall off.   
  
She held onto it tightly, though not realizing that it had slipped off her shoulders and halfway down her arm, too interested at the look on their faces and what was happening between her father and Captain Sparrow.  
  
"Luv, you might want to adjust yourself," Jack told her with a grin, his eyes roaming the skin that was revealed.   
  
Alaina was confused. Then she looked down to see that almost her entire chest was uncovered. "Shit!" she said, closing her eyes and lying down on the bed, her back facing them, trying to cover herself up.   
  
Will yanked Jack to his feet and dragged him out the door, slamming it shut behind him. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Will asked, slamming  
  
Jack up against the wall, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Whoa, calm down there, Will," Jack said, becoming extremely nervous. "I was just playing around." Only after those words came out of his mouth did he realize how wrong they sounded.  
  
"I could see that!" Will assured, tightening his grip on the man.  
  
'You're really loosing your charm, Jack,' the pirate thought to himself. "No I meant—"  
  
"I don't give a damn what you meant!" Will yelled at him. "Now you listen," he said lowering his tone. "Because I'm only going to say this once." He paused to make sure Jack was listening. "If you ever so much as LOOK at my daughter again, I'll help you become familiarized with the various ways of pulling off one's genitals with fondue tongs."  
  
Jack stared at Will, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. 'He's serious,' he thought with a frown. Will stood there for another moment before he let go of Jack and went down the hall.   
  
Jack stood there for a few seconds until he realized his compass was in Alaina's room. "Oh bloody hell!" he yelled before he began to follow Will, not wanting to test how serious Will was with his threat.   
  
***  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the last scene, but I HAD to include what Namarie2Legolas wrote in her review! So here's my disclaimer:  
  
I do not, I repeat, DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN, Disney does. Nor do I own Will's threat, Namarie2Legolas does. Gosh, I don't own anything worth value.   
  
Oh well! If you'd like to flame me and tell me I'm getting sick in the mind, go ahead. I welcome criticism!   
  
GullomRox- Hey thanks for reading and reviewing this! I appreciate you telling me what's working and what's not.   
  
Araphin: I also thank you! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Dohgzmania: Well thank you! You rock too!!!!  
  
Vimana Feral: Yeah I wasn't too sure if that was like gross or not but I'm glad you liked it!!!  
  
And THANKS TO MY EDITOR who is now back from her play! I missed you!!!   
  
Anyhoo, Have a GREAT day filled with pirates and the unexpected!!   
  
Oh yeah, does anyone know if they even had fondue tongs? 


	26. Scars

Chapter Twenty-Six: Scars  
  
Alaina had barely just gotten her shirt buttoned up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said, sitting back down on the bed, glad to sit down again.  
  
The door opened up and she saw Carrick standing there. "I just came to see if you were all right," he told her, still standing at the door.  
  
"I'm okay." She sighed, leaning back on the bed, tired again.   
  
"You're not a good liar," Carrick told her, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"I know, I feel horrible," Alaina admitted with a groan.  
  
"I imagine," Carrick sympathized. "Where exactly does it hurt?" he asked.  
  
"Everywhere. My wrists, my stomach, my head, my—" She stopped short, not wanting to continue.  
  
Carrick smiled. "Your head probably still hurts from the lack of air you had yesterday, your wrists from the shackles, obviously, and your stomach from the water you swallowed and the food you threw up last night."   
  
Alaina looked up at him. "How did you know about that?" she asked. "James told me this morning," Carrick admitted.  
  
"Oh," was all she said.  
  
"Have you eaten anything since last night?" he asked her after a few seconds of awkward silence.  
  
"No," Alaina told him with a sigh. "Even the thought of food makes me sick."  
  
Carrick shook his head. "If you don't even try to eat now your body will start to reject any kind of food. Now," he said crossing his arms, "what sounds the least revolting?"  
  
***  
  
Alaina sat quietly on her bed, taking small bites of the carrots Carrick had brought her, staring up at him. He watched her carefully, making sure she was swallowing it and not spitting it out.   
  
"I'm done," she told him, pushing the plate away from her.  
  
Carrick nodded and came up to take her plate. He wasn't going to make her eat anymore than she could handle. "You can sit down and talk to me, you know," Alaina told him with a grin. "I don't have any diseases, only my stupidity. Which isn't contagious, as of yet." Carrick smiled and gladly sat on the other cot. "Can I ask you something?" Alaina wondered, scooting closer to him. Carrick nodded. "Where did you get that?" She motioned at the scar on his jaw.  
  
Carrick sighed. "My father."  
  
Alaina raised an eyebrow and leaned towards him, resting her hands on her knees. "I'm sorry," she apologized.  
  
Carrick gave her an odd look. It sounded as if she had been responsible for what happened his entire life. "You don't need to be," he assured, shaking his head.   
  
"So," she said, sighing after a minute.  
  
"So," he said, mimicking her. Alaina looked up at him and smiled, making Carrick look down at his hands. He'd never seen her smile and it make him feel odd that she would at him.  
  
"Are you all right?" Alaina asked, concerned, moving over so she was sitting next to him.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, looking over at her. Seeing how close she was, he looked away again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alaina asked, placing a hand on his arm, trying to get him to look at her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," he told her, looking over at her and giving her a grin.   
  
'He thinks I can't see right through him,' Alaina thought sadly. She wondered what other kind of scars he had from his life, not just physical ones but emotional as well. "Carrick," she said after a minute as he began to inch away from her. "What happened to you?" Carrick looked at her, puzzled. "Why do you back away from me like I'm going to hurt you?"   
  
"I'm sorry," Carrick mumbled, lowering his head, embarrassed as well as  
  
speechless that she had asked that question.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for, I shouldn't have asked you something personal like that," Alaina disagreed, feeling awkward.  
  
"No, its okay. It's just a habit I guess."  
  
Alaina's heart softened at that. He had been hurt so many times. Could he trust anyone? His life had been so hard and rough that he didn't even trust her, a not-so-strong, stubborn girl. They were silent a few moments before Alaina leaned in and gently kissed his scar. "Please don't be scared of me," she asked, looking into his eyes and skimming her fingers across the damaged flesh.  
  
Carrick took in a deep breath as she brushed back some of the hair from his forehead. She was incredible. He had never known someone who was so bold and so gentle, and he never expected it to come from her. How could she try to help him and heal the damage when she herself was a broken mess? "I'm not," he lied, leaning back away from her touch, it was so comforting, but that comfort scared him.  
  
"Yes, you are," she argued softly. "I won't hurt you, I promise." Carrick looked at her suspiciously. 'How many times have you heard that one?' his subconscious reminded cruelly. But he wanted to trust her; she understood him more than anyone else had.   
  
"Carrick?" Alaina asked, lightly tapping his arm. He had been zoned out for a few minutes, probably debating whether to trust her or not. He blinked, looked at her and grinned, and she smiled back at him. She knew she had been entrusted with his hope, and she wasn't going to break his faith.   
  
"Good. Now," she said, leaning back with him, glad he was loosening up, "would you be so kind as to help me get up on deck without falling over?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well now I am OUT of ideas. So if you want to see something happen let me know and I will gladly type it out! That includes you, ERIN!! Anyhow, thanks for reading and reviewing! You all are making my day!!! 


	27. Deepest Circle of Hell

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Deepest Circle of Hell  
  
Alex sat alone in his room, wondering what would be in store for him. He had betrayed Alaina, who had been an extremely wonderful friend. He had taken everything that they had ever had and traded it in.   
  
'You're a real smart one,' he thought to himself with a sigh. Just as things were finally starting to go somewhere between them, did he have to go and join up with a gang of pirates? Not just any pirates—the pirates that had almost destroyed Alaina and her family. The family that had been like another family to him. He was collaborating with the same man who had shot Mrs. Turner just for the fun of it. A woman who had treated him with as much kindness and compassion as she had her own children.  
  
He deserved to die. He deserved not just to die, but to die in the cruelest and most inhuman way possible, and spend the rest of eternity in the deepest circle of hell. What he had done to the Turners could never be undone; even if they somehow did forgive him, he would still have to live with the guilt of knowing he'd sold them out. And that guilt could never be repressed.  
  
"What have I done, God?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling, wondering if there was a God up there, a God that would listen and forgive him, even now.  
  
***  
  
Will stood at the end of the hall, waiting for Alaina to come out of her room.  
  
He needed to talk to her; James had just told him about Alex and Captain Partuse. He needed to make sure she was all right.   
  
He waited a few more moments, and was surprised to see her come out with  
  
Carrick. 'Lord, I swear,' Will promised, his eyes narrowing at the boy. Enough had happened that afternoon with Jack and Alaina, and he didn't want anyone else to be on her either.   
  
Alaina looked up and saw her father standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, glaring at Carrick. She looked at Carrick, whose face had started to lose its color.   
  
"Dad, are you all right?" she asked, confused at the silent exchange.  
  
Will nodded and uncrossed his arms. "I need to talk to you," he told her, and Carrick immediately began to walk faster, passing them.  
  
Alaina glanced back, puzzled at Carrick's retreating figure, but shrugged and leaned against the wall. "About what?"   
  
"About Alex," Will told her in a low tone.  
  
Almost immediately Alaina's eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't want to talk about him," she said, lowering her eyes and biting her bottom lip.   
  
"We need to," Will disagreed. He didn't want to force the issue, but he needed to know what she told him. "Alaina," he said, grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away. "We have to talk about—"  
  
"No," she said, a sob escaping her as she tried to wrench from his grasp, but he still held onto her. Finally she just gave up and held onto him and cried. "He sold me out," she sobbed onto his shoulder.  
  
"I know," Will said, holding onto her tightly, his own eyes watering at seeing her so distraught. "I'm sorry," he said sympathetically, kissing the top of her head.   
  
"I want to go home," she cried, clinging to him, just wanting to pretend none of this had ever happened.  
  
Will nodded. "We will, I promise." He knew that telling her he would return home with them was pointless.   
  
But he would. He was going to drop them off back at Port Royal, inform Governor Swann what had happened, then head out in search of Captain Partuse—the man he had been longing to find since the beginning.  
  
And once he found him, he was going to kill him.   
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay first off. Kudos and rum to my editor!!! She reposted all my chappies after 14, so they're better now. And it's all because of her!! *Does Irish jig in happiness* So THANK YOU HON!!!   
  
Second off. I forced myself to write this chapter so I'm sorry if it's off.   
  
Thirdly. I am OUT, I repeat, OUT OF IDEAS TO GO NEXT!!! So if you would pleeze give me some sort of vocational advice, or would like to see something happen. Let me know, cuz again, I'd be more than happy to write it for you.   
  
And lastly. Thanks to all you reviewers! You all are so nice to me *Wipes away tears* I LUV YOU ALL!!!   
  
P.S. I don't know what vocational means, I just like it cuz it sounds cool. So please don't rain on my parade and review and tell me I'm a confounded idiot for using it, savvy? 


	28. The 'L' Word

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The 'L' Word  
  
Will stepped quickly off the Black Pearl, followed closely by Alaina, Jack, and James. It wasn't that Will didn't like the ship; he just was ready to be back on the ship he was more familiar with. And that was the Constance.   
  
Almost as soon as they boarded the Constance Hans, Nickle, Davidson, and Jamico came up and greeted them. "Captain," Hans greeted with a smile, shaking Will's hand. "Glad to see you found her," he said, looking at Alaina and giving her a wink.   
  
Alaina gave a small smile, shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight, and scanned around for Caitlyn.  
  
"Guess who?" a laugh said from behind her as a pair of hands covered her eyes.   
  
"Caitlyn!" Alaina cried joyfully, turning around and giving her a tight hug.   
  
"Missed you too, Alaina!" Caitlyn assured, gladly returning the hug. "I thought you had been killed or something horrible."   
  
Alaina's smile faded as she remembered Alex. "Yeah, well, I have some stuff to tell you," she told her friend, letting go.  
  
"Later?" Caitlyn asked.  
  
"Later," Alaina confirmed.  
  
"Oh, Caitlyn," Alaina said as her friend looked puzzled at Jack and James, who stood next to their sister. "These are my brothers Jack and James," Alaina introduced, putting a hand on their shoulders as she said their names.  
  
"So you're the misfit pirates I hear roam about the Turner household?" Caitlyn teased, giving them a smile. The boys blushed and nodded.  
  
"James," Will called out to his son, and James turned to see his father motioning him over to where he and a few crewmembers stood talking.   
  
"Excuse me," James said, politely excusing himself and walking over to his father.  
  
"Excuse me," Jack mocked his brother and walked over to where Captain  
  
Sparrow, Ana Maria, and Gibbs were coming up.   
  
Caitlyn and Alaina both laughed and shook their heads. "So how have you been?" Alaina asked curiously.  
  
"Well, other than being worried sick about you, I've been just dandy," Caitlyn said, looking behind Alaina as a sandy haired man stepped up behind her friend.   
  
"Oh, and Caitlyn," Alaina began, turning around and taking Carrick lightly by the arm, pulling him up to them. "This is Carrick. Carrick, Caitlyn," she said with a smile, glad to be introducing her two closest companions.   
  
"Nice to meet you," Carrick mumbled, sticking his hand out and avoiding Caitlyn's eyes.  
  
"Likewise, Carrick," Caitlyn agreed, taking his hand and shaking it, feeling an instant attraction to him.  
  
Alaina noticed Carrick's nervous behavior and shook her head. "So then," she said with a hint of a smile, "now that you two have met, how about we go for a little exploration of Oldger?" Alaina said with a smile, bouncing off towards the gangplank.  
  
"Welcome to the wonderful world of bad ideas and misadventures," Caitlyn laughed. Carrick nodded and sighed as they began to follow her out into the harbor.  
  
***  
  
"Where'd Alaina go?" Will asked, concerned, looking around and not seeing her.  
  
"She went off with Carrick and Caitlyn," Jack told him, coming up with his namesake.  
  
"Oh no," Will groaned, putting his forehead in his hand.   
  
"Seems like she's found new companions to go gallivanting about with," Jack said with a smile, glad that his sister was acting more like her old self.   
  
"Do you know where they went?" Will asked, exasperated at his daughter's antics. Both of them shook their heads. "Wonderful, just wonderful," Will muttered, turning around and walking off.  
  
"Don't stress out, Will! She's with Carrick for god's sake!" Jack yelled after him, attracting a few glances from the crew around him.  
  
"Don't remind him," his namesake warned.  
  
"Does he think there's something going on between the two of them?" Jack asked, looking down at the boy.   
  
"He's not the only one," Jack replied, shaking his head.  
  
"What would make you all think that?" the pirate wondered aloud.  
  
"The fact that Alaina and Carrick have been together for the past five days, talking, eating, doing chores together." Jack stopped and looked at the captain. "You can't say you haven't noticed it too," the boy said, surprised.   
  
"Actually, can't say I have," Jack said after a minute of thought.  
  
"You must have it really bad for Ana Maria then," the boy remarked with a sly grin.  
  
"Have what?" Jack asked.   
  
"Ah," Jack said, shaking his head. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"   
  
"It would be most helpful," Jack told him in a lower tone, noticing that Ana  
  
Maria was looking over at them with a brow raised.  
  
"I'll give you a hint," Jack said, winking at Ana Maria. Jack listened closely to the boy. "It starts with an 'L.'"   
  
Ana Maria frowned and walked over to them. "And what are you two talking about that would give so much directed attention at me?" she asked, looking at her captain and then his namesake.  
  
"We were—" the younger Jack began, but the captain put his hand over the boy's mouth. "We were just talking about your womanly features," he covered up with a grin.   
  
Ana Maria narrowed her eyes at him. "I suggest you find something else to talk about, unless you want to be short a ship and a first mate," she told him cruelly, then gave a grin at the young Turner. "And I suggest that you never pick up his habits or his 'charm,' and run away from him as fast as you can."  
  
***  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" Alaina asked, turning around to face her friends and walking backwards.  
  
"I'll tell you what I don't want to do," Caitlyn offered with a sigh. Alaina raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't want to get in any trouble."  
  
"Oh come on, Caitlyn, you make it sound like every time I go out somewhere I get in trouble," Alaina laughed, stepping over a cat that was rubbing around her ankles.   
  
"Give me one instance where we haven't," Caitlyn challenged and Alaina immediately stopped to think.   
  
"Umm," she began, thoughtfully tapping her chin. "How about—no, wait," she said, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "What about that one time in—no, bad one too."  
  
Caitlyn and Carrick both watched in amusement as Alaina tried to come up with one. "Oh well, there's a first time for everything," Alaina mused, shaking her head and resuming her backwards walking.  
  
"You might want to turn around," Carrick advised as she almost tripped.  
  
"Do I hear something?" Alaina asked, putting a hand to her ear.  
  
Carrick smiled and shook his head. He had become used to her sarcastic and odd comments, and now thoroughly enjoyed them.  
  
"Carrick! Oh, I thought you had lost your voice or something," she teased, and he grinned.   
  
"I'm kind of hungry, actually," Caitlyn admitted as the smell of fresh baked bread floated under their noses.  
  
"Mmm, me too, now that you mention it," Alaina agreed.  
  
Carrick laughed. "I am too."   
  
"Well then, what do you say we stop and eat, then go about our merry little way?" Alaina asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Carrick agreed. Caitlyn nodded, and they made their way into the shop.  
  
A/N: I am done!! My muse is gone and I'm out of Ideas. OUT OUT OUT!!! So damn it someone give me something to work off of PLEEZE!!! I am so bored and these chapters are getting worse and worse!   
  
So someone PLEASE HELP ME!!! Or I'll just skip to the end and have everyone die!! *laughs evily* hmm...theres an idea. AHH!!! Someone save me from the madness!!!!!! 


	29. Home Again

Anyhow! Thanks to all you for being patient and very helpful. Specially Namarie2Legolas who is now my unofficial muse! I also like to thank all of you who sent really good ideas that I'm playing off of.  
  
Well Merry Christmas to you all and also Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanza! So this is the only Christmas present I can give you so here it is. Chapter 29!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Home Again  
  
"Wait, you're not coming?" Alaina asked, alarmed, as her father gave the boys a hug and turned to her.  
  
"I have to find him, Alaina," Will told her, ignoring the pain he felt as he saw tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"But why?" she asked, her tears blurring her vision.  
  
"I won't be a whole person until I do it," he told her, gently grasping her shoulders and looking in her dark brown eyes that were so much like his own.  
  
"You'll never be a whole person again!" she almost yelled, shoving his hands off her. "Mom's gone," she told him, catching her breath. "And we can't bring her back. Nothing can bring her back."  
  
Will's eyes threatened to fill with tears, but he held them back. "I know that, but I have to do this," he told her in a lower tone. Alaina bit her lip and looked down at the deck. "He took her away from me, from us," he said. "And I'll be damned if he gets away with it."  
  
"Please don't leave us again," she begged as the tears began to flow down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," Will told her, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I have to do this," he told her, regretting that he had to leave them. Alaina pulled away from him and hastily made her way off the ship, followed quickly by her brothers.  
  
"Carrick," Will called, and the young man came to his side. "Watch out for them will you?" he asked. Carrick nodded and followed the trio.  
  
Will watched as what remained of his family make their way out of the harbor. He didn't know if he had made the right choice by just dropping them off and going out to find Captain Partuse alone. He knew Alaina and the boys wanted that man almost as much as he did, but they had been through enough and needed a break from all the turmoil.  
  
James had taken the letter Will had written for Governor Swann; he'd had James promise that he'd give it to his grandfather as soon as possible. Will had also made his son promise him he wouldn't let anyone read it except his grandfather. It told Governor Swann what had happened and to take care of the children should he not return.  
  
"Captain," Hans said, coming up beside his captain. "Are we sailing out now?"   
  
Will looked over at his first mate and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Alaina led the group quickly through the streets of Port Royal, the town she'd grown up in and now resented. Her father was leaving again, to kill the man who had murdered their mother. And maybe yet to be killed. And each time he left them marooned in this god forsaken town.  
  
"Alaina," Carrick said, coming up beside her and taking her arm, trying to get her to slow down. She glanced at him and he sighed. She looked horrible; she was stressed and traumatized by what had been going on the past few years, as well as what was going on now.  
  
"I don't want him to die, Carrick," she whispered, not wanting her brothers to hear her. Carrick sighed and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"That's the house!" Jack yelled as he caught sight of the familiar red brick house and began to run.  
  
"I don't want to go back," Alaina said in a low voice, wanting just to break away from her friend's comfort and run away. Somewhere. Anywhere but there, in that house.  
  
"It'll be all right. I'm right here, and I'll be here," Carrick assured, knowing that she wanted to go away. Alaina gave a halfhearted grin and they slowly walked up the small sidewalk and in the door, which the boys had left open.  
  
They could hear Mrs. Bates in the kitchen—praising God they were back. Alaina quietly turned and shut the door.  
  
"Can you help me up to my room?" Alaina asked Carrick, taking in the house, its familiarity and the memories it brought back.  
  
Carrick nodded and they headed up the stairs, arm in arm. "You have a very nice home," he told her, looking it over with awe.  
  
"It's your home too," she told him, reaching the top of the stairs. He looked over at her, a little shocked and confused. "As long as you like," she assured, pointing at her closed door.  
  
"Your room is right down the hall and to the left," she told him, motioning down the hall. "And you can change into my dad's things, which are in the room on the other end of the hall."  
  
Carrick smiled at her gratefully and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Thank you, Alaina."  
  
Alaina's heart fluttered, then she cringed. All she could think about was how Alex used to do that.  
  
"I'll be right in that room if you need anything," he promised, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze before letting go and heading towards the room.  
  
Secretly he hoped she would come to him. He enjoyed their talks, and lately they had developed a more intimate kind of friendship.  
  
It wasn't uncommon now for them to hold one another's hand, or for her to rest her head against his chest and fall asleep on the deck after a hard day. Although, he had been cornered by Captain Sparrow several times and had been given a talk about how to treat her.  
  
He had promised himself long ago that he would never entrust his heart to anyone. 'But still,' he thought, turning to see her slip inside her room, 'there is something about her.' Something that had first attracted him to her that he still couldn't figure out.  
  
Sighing, he turned the knob and opened the door to a spacious room with a large double bed in the middle that seemed inviting enough. Silently he shut the door behind him and took off his boots and shirt, then slid into the soft, cushiony bed. Immediately he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*** 


	30. Angel

Chapter Thirty: Angel  
  
Carrick slowly opened his eyes to find his room dark, and he was startled to see a woman in white sitting on the edge of his bed. The moon shining through the window gave him enough light to properly see her.  
  
He heard her sigh and lean closer to him so that she was hovering right above him. He blinked; her face seemed so familiar and so strange at the same time.  
  
The woman's long dark hair was draped over one of her shoulders, with thick strands framing her face. He smiled as he saw the deep brown eyes and slowly sat up and took her face in his hands.  
  
He realized then that it was Alaina, because she shrank back and her eyes held an odd sort of fear. The fear he knew and felt. The fear of being loved.  
  
"I won't hurt you," he promised in a whisper, gently kissing her lips.  
  
Alaina looked at him and her fear slowly drifted away. He knew of her fears, and she of him, and she knew he was a man of his word.  
  
They looked at one another for a moment, then Carrick kissed her again. And this time it wasn't so short, yet held the same tenderness and sincerity of the first. Carrick slowly pulled away and smiled at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, afraid that he was about to make fun of her and her nonexistent kissing ability.  
  
"It's just," he began, stroking her face. "When I first saw you, I thought you were some sort of angel."  
  
Alaina began to laugh but he quickly put a finger to her lips. "I'm serious," he insisted, leaning in and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Carrick, if my brothers walked in here they'd probably kill you," Alaina said, taking his hands off her face and grinning.  
  
"Perhaps, but now I'm hungry," he told her, letting go of her hands and swinging his legs over the side of his bed.  
  
"Carrick," she said, a little shocked.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, looking at her innocently.  
  
"You're shirtless," she said in a low tone as a blush crept up her cheeks.  
  
"Does that make you uncomfortable?" he asked teasingly, putting his face only centimeters from hers.  
  
"Well, uh, no. Not really," she stuttered, looking away from him.  
  
"Good, because I'm too lazy to put it back on."  
  
"Mrs. Bates left us some remains of dinner in the kitchen," Alaina said, ignoring him as her stomach growled.  
  
Carrick began to laugh as he stood up. "Would you be so kind as to show me where that is?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and got up as well. They then made their way quietly down the dark hall and the stairs so not to wake the boys.  
  
"It seems so different at night," Carrick remarked softly as they headed through the main hall. "So bleak, like someone died."  
  
Alaina nodded gravely. Her mother had been the spirit of the house, and when she was murdered, the house seemed to become dark and dreary as well. As if it reflected their feelings.  
  
"Well, I hope you're quite hungry because Mrs. Bates left just the two of us enough to feed four," she said with a forced laugh. She led him through the dining room and the swinging door to reveal two large plates, covered with another plate on top, but they could see it was full.  
  
Carrick grinned and went over and lifted off the top plate. "Food," he said contentedly, taking in its delicious aroma.  
  
Alaina smiled and motioned to the dining room as she got two forks, knives and spoons from a drawer, grabbed her own plate and headed after him.  
  
***  
  
Alaina quietly turned the knob to the boys' room and opened the door. Surely enough, she found them sound asleep on their beds. She smiled and slowly made her way into the room, picking up their clothes strewn on their floor, folding them and carefully setting them back in their large dresser.  
  
Jack stirred and Alaina whirled around in surprise as he sat up in his bed and looked at her. "Mom?" he asked.  
  
Alaina was at a loss for words but nevertheless walked over to him and gently laid him down again. "No," she said regretfully, pulling the covers over him and tenderly kissing his cheek.  
  
Jack began to cry. "Why can't I remember her?"  
  
Alaina's heart twitched in pain. She knew the twins were upset about not having any memories of their mother, and immediately felt selfish for not being grateful that she at least remembered her mother's face.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alaina told him, sitting on the edge of his bed and wrapping him in her arms. "And I know that doesn't help you at all, but that's all I know to say right now," she apologized to him, kissing the top of her forehead.  
  
"What was she like?" a small voice piped in, and Alaina looked over to see James looking at them curiously.  
  
Alaina smiled and thought for a moment. "Well, she had dark brown hair," she began, seeing her mother's face in her mind, "with really brown eyes—like Dad's—and a smile that made you glad to be alive." Alaina's face softened as glimpses of time with her mother played through her mind.  
  
"And she had this laugh that could set you to laughing." Alaina paused and closed her eyes as a tear went down her cheek. "And no matter what the situation, she always knew what to do." She looked her brothers each in the eye and said sincerely, "And she loved you both so much,"  
  
James nodded. It felt odd though, being told that a person you couldn't remember loved you.  
  
"In fact," Alaina said, looking at Jack and ruffling his hair. "I remember the night you two were born." Jack raised an eyebrow at her to continue. "She was so sick the few days afterwards, but she was always asking how you two were, if you were alright. She probably sent me to check on you a hundred times a day at least!" She paused. "And each time I came back she'd ask me to describe you two. Every single time, until dad finally took her to see you."  
  
"What did she say?" James asked, sitting up in bed. "She took one look at you and burst out laughing. Then she kissed Dad and told me that I hadn't done you two justice."  
  
Jack smiled and hugged his sister. He hadn't known that, and it made him feel better. Their mother had loved them more than if she could have all of her heart's desires.  
  
"Now," Alaina said, letting go of him and tucking him in. "You two should sleep." She wiped away her tears.  
  
James nodded and slid back down between his sheets. Alaina smiled and gave her brothers each a kiss on the forehead. "I love you," she told them each, turning to walk out.  
  
"We love you too," they replied at the same time, closing their eyes.  
  
Alaina looked back at them and knew that no matter what happened to them, they would always be the same two misfit pirates to her. "'Night," she whispered as she shut their door.  
  
"'Night," she heard their mumbled reply.  
  
"Goodnight Carrick," Alaina said down the hall.  
  
"'Night Alaina," he called through his door.  
  
Alaina gently touched her lips, remembering the kiss they shared. She bit her lower lip in glee and almost skipped to her own room, knowing that tomorrow would come and she wouldn't have to face it alone.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay that's it for this story. Yes I'm done, done, done, done, done. The rest is up for your imagination to concoct. Not really.  
  
And as wonderful people you all are, and cause I'm in such a good mood tonight I will give you a brief synopsis of what will go on later.  
  
In my next few chapters of Will, he'll have to deal with all his emotions towards his family, crew, Captain Partuse, Alex and of course, our favorite pirate captain.*drumroll* Cap'n Sparrow!!!  
  
The next few chappies will prolly be about Alaina and the Cap'n. You know, how they feel about one another.  
  
And how the boys (Jack and James) and Carrick feel about each other (NO SLASH) and their situation. (Stuck in Port Royale)  
  
Yeah so that's it. Later days! No wait. I'm missing something. Oh yeah! *smacks forehead*  
  
I'm currently revising a ton of my chapters since I don't like them much; I'm just adding and making stuff more descriptive. But just thought you should know!! And give thanks for my editor Erin, who is a god among men. She really is. 


	31. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Thirty-One: Secrets Revealed  
  
Jack grinned as he strode through Port Royal. People were stopping and staring at him, their mouths gaping open. He knew they were surprised to see him there. So was he.  
  
He had convinced Ana Maria to drop him off and head to Tortuga for a few days. He wanted to know how things were now that the entire Turner family knew all the secrets that had been kept from them since Elizabeth had died.  
  
Turning the corner he saw the familiar brick house of the Turners. 'Hope Alaina doesn't mind the company,' he thought wryly as he saw the door open and the twins come out. They began to walk down the road toward him, but they walked right by him, too absorbed in their conversation to take note of the dark man.  
  
"Jack! James!" he heard someone yell from inside the house, and Carrick immediately came out the door and ran after them, also taking no notice of the pirate.  
  
'Do I really blend in that well?' he asked himself, looking at the people around him, then analyzing himself. He dismissed it and walked to the door, which was still standing wide open.  
  
"Should I?" he asked himself aloud as he stood there a few seconds, debating on whether or not to enter. He made up his mind and stepped inside.  
  
"Hello?" he asked as he came into the main hall. "Is anyone home?" His voice echoed through the entire house. "Guess not."  
  
Quickly he shut the door behind him and stood there for a moment, evaluating the house, or what he could see of it. "Not bad, Will," he said aloud, noting the carpentry and wondering if Will had done that himself.  
  
He shrugged and wandered into what appeared to be Will's office. "Hmm," he murmured aloud, seeing all the papers on the desk and beginning to leaf through them.  
  
"Junk," he said, tossing a paper that had a lot of numbers and letters on it. "Junk, more junk." He sifted through more of them. It appeared Alaina had taken over Will's office for her studies in the week she'd been back.  
  
"Now, what is this?" he asked, seeing a small leather-bound book. He picked it up and looked behind him to make sure no one was there before he opened it.  
  
He skimmed through a few pages. "Very interesting," he mused to himself as he came upon a page with a small sketch of Elizabeth.  
  
Jack checked the writing and noticed it wasn't Will's. 'Must be Alaina's,' he figured, remembering the time Alaina had slapped Carrick because he'd been reading it.  
  
He knew those two had been becoming increasingly better friends and wondered how Will was dealing with it. Or even if he was at all.  
  
He looked at the clock and decided he had enough time to read one or two entries. Jack placed himself comfortably in the chair furthest from the door and decided to randomly pick a spot. Shutting the book, he opened it again and began to read. Coincidentally enough, the date was that when he and Alaina had met a few weeks back.  
  
'Well wouldn't you know it. The man the boys have been telling me they've seen around Port Royal is the one I happen to send over the railing today. And as luck would have it, it's none other than the famous Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
'You know, he wasn't at all like I'd pictured him. I thought he'd be some wild-eyed, crazy man with a goatee. Well, I guess I was right about the goatee, though.'  
  
Jack frowned at her misconception on his appearance. 'What had Elizabeth and Will told her about me?' he wondered, continuing.  
  
'But when Dad told me who he was, I was absolutely bewildered. He was actually somewhat good looking, in a rugged sort of way.'  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
'But it was actually kind of interesting. There in front of me stood the pirate that I'd heard and read about my entire life, and all I could do was gawk at him.'  
  
Jack shook his head and decided to skip to the last entry.  
  
'I've been home nearly a week and all I can do is worry about Dad and whether he's dead or dying. Or whether he's found Captain Partuse or not. I can't help thinking that if I'd only told him earlier, none of this would have happened.  
  
'Although, I guess things have a way of turning out all right. After all, Carrick is one of the few good things to have come from this whole ordeal.  
  
'I know Carrick and I have been fooling around—'  
  
Jack's jaw dropped.  
  
'—but it's not serious.'  
  
Jack's eyes grew wide.  
  
'I know he's older and a lot more mature than I am. Good god, he's so responsible, but we haven't done anything serious. If we did, Jack and James would kill him in an instant.'  
  
Jack gave a sigh of relief, though he didn't know why, and continued to read.  
  
'It's just though, I feel safe with him. I don't trust him completely, no, but I feel secure, like nothing can happen and that things are all right. I feel that way around hardly anyone else, save my father and my brothers. And oddly enough, even around Captain Sparrow.'  
  
Jack was about to continue when the door opened and a voice called out. "Alaina," it said, and Jack sat up and waited for whoever it was to enter the room.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me," Jill assured, coming behind her friend and gently gripping her arm. Alaina turned and just looked at her red-haired friend. "We've told each other everything. What makes me suddenly not trustworthy?"  
  
Jack's ears perked as he wondered if Alaina would tell her about Alex.  
  
"Jill," Alaina said, sighing and rubbing her temples. "I just can't."  
  
Jill turned and shut the door, then looked back at her friend. "Alaina, I'm not leaving until you tell me."  
  
'No wonder where Alaina gets her persistence,' Jack thought wryly.  
  
Alaina sank down on the bottom stair and motioned for Jill to join her. Jill slowly made her way over and sat next to her.  
  
"Do you remember that day a few months back when I got caught in that storm?" Alaina asked, looking at her hands. Jill nodded, wondering what that had to do with what was going on now. "Well, Alex and I…we, ah…" Alaina began, hardly able to say his name without crying.  
  
"What?" Jill asked, leaning over so she could see her friend's face. "We, uh…kissed each other," Alaina said meekly, sneaking a glance at her.  
  
Jill's eyes were wide with shock. "It finally happened and you didn't tell me?" Jill almost screamed at her friend.  
  
Alaina was confused. "What do you mean 'finally'?"  
  
Jack almost snorted. Alaina really was slow when it came to some things.  
  
Jill just stared at Alaina disbelievingly. "You two have probably liked each other for about four years now. And don't deny it," Jill warned, shaking a finger at her.  
  
Alaina sighed and bit her lip in distress. "What?" Jill asked, knowing that Alaina was contemplating on whether to tell her something or not.  
  
"Alex," Alaina began slowly, knowing that she was going to have to tell Jill. Jill scooted closer to her and waited anxiously for her to continue. "He sold me out," Alaina whispered, putting her face in her hands.  
  
"Wait, what?" Jill asked, confused.  
  
"He joined up with the pirates that killed my mother, and he told them everything," Alaina sobbed.  
  
"Alex? Our Alex? Alex Holden?" Jill asked in astonishment.  
  
Alaina nodded and lifted her head. "He let them kidnap Jack and James, and then helped them kidnap me," she told Jill.  
  
Jill's entire body began to go numb and her eyes started to water. "Alex?" she asked again, hoping that it was all just some lie. Alaina nodded and a sob escaped her.  
  
"Oh, God," Jill whispered, resting her elbows on her knees.  
  
Alaina nodded and ran her hand around her face and rested it on the back of her neck. The two girls sat there on the steps for a long time just listening to the ticking of the grandfather clock and the muffled sounds of the street.  
  
"I have to get home now," Jill said hastily, getting up.  
  
Alaina nodded. She knew Jill was embarrassed to cry in front of people and needed the solitude of her own room. Jill quickly went out and shut the door tightly behind her, leaving Alaina alone.  
  
Or so they both thought.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yes it's a little long I know and my apologies, but I'm just now filled with ideas and story lines and stuff. And my Will/Elizabeth scene I changed so, yeah it should be up in a few days.  
  
Sorry to all those of you (RORY 4) that I confused with finishing the story. I decided not to yet and so its going to be longer. SORRY!!!  
  
And My editor did not edit this chapter either, she's really busy and I'm bored so yeah!! Sorry hon!!!  
  
Oh well off to find the next chapters on my laptop. I love it so much, but I think my next two chapters (32 & 33) are on the disk I gave her so I might not be able to post those during this week.  
  
Hope your all enjoying your time off from school! Unless you go to an all year round school, than I pity you! To all those who are in school right now, sue! Sue someone!!!  
  
Okay I'm done now so have a happy new year and if I die before than, like a friend predicted than one of you can finish the story!!  
  
BYE!!! 


	32. Secret Packages

Chapter Thirty-Two: Secret Packages  
  
Jack was in the study for quite a few hours after Jill had left, going over the papers that were strewn all over Will's desk. Alaina had gone up to her room, leaving him still sitting in the chair with her diary.  
  
Finally deciding that all the numbers and letters were another language and junk, Jack went over to the large shelves on both sides of the fireplace. Every shelf was filled with books and objects of some sort.  
  
"Very interesting," he said to himself out loud, seeing a few books about the pirate code.   
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up," Alaina said, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
Jack quickly shoved her book into his pocket to read later and turned to her.   
  
"Were you?" he asked with a frown. He hoped he wasn't becoming predictable.   
  
"Oh, please, Captain Sparrow," Alaina said with a shake of her head. "I knew you couldn't resist coming here now that we're stuck and Norrington is officially done with you."   
  
Jack shrugged and walked toward her. "That's good to know."   
  
"So how are you?" she asked, giving him a small hug.   
  
Jack was a little taken aback by her actions, but returned the bit of affection.  
  
"Doing all right. How about yourself now that Carrick has moved in?"  
  
Alaina pulled back and detected a bit of a glint in his eye. "You haven't been reading my journal, now have you?" she asked, crossing her arms.   
  
"No," Jack lied. "I saw him run out after your crazy brothers." It was always best to mix a little truth in with a lie.  
  
Alaina snorted. "You're one to call someone crazy."   
  
"It takes an insane one to know one, love," he told her with a grin.   
  
"Really now?" she asked, looking behind him to see the desk's papers all disordered. "And you're going through personal family business," she told him, going over to the desk and trying to straighten it out.  
  
"Hey, I couldn't read any of that," he defended. "And I might as well be considered family. Sure as hell have saved all your arses more than enough times."   
  
Alaina looked at him amused.   
  
"If I remember the story right, we're equal now," she corrected, turning to him and leaning slightly on the desk.  
  
"Yes, well, the story's wrong. It's all wrong! You thought I'd look like a wild-eyed madman!"  
  
"You did read it!" she cried, her face getting a little red. "Give it," she said, extending her hand.   
  
"I didn't read much," Jack assured, wanting to know what else she had in there.  
  
"Give it back!" she demanded, standing to her full height, which was almost as tall as his.  
  
"I don't remember where I put it," he lied, waving his arms around the room.   
  
Alaina stood there giving him a look.   
  
"I don't!"   
  
"You're hopeless," she muttered, shaking her head.   
  
"I'm what now?" he wanted to know.   
  
"Nothing," Alaina sighed, shaking her head. "But if I find out you do have it, there'll be hell to pay."   
  
Jack almost laughed, but managed to keep a semi-straight face. "If I see it, I'll let you know," he told her with a grin.  
  
Alaina was about to say something when the front door opened and she heard voices.   
  
"Is she upstairs?" she heard her brother James ask. He stared up the stairs, straining to see if her bedroom door was closed or not.   
  
"She's probably still out with Jill," Carrick told them, motioning for them to hurry to the parlor.   
  
"Can you take this?" James asked Carrick as the box almost slid out of his small hands. Carrick complied with his request and they quickly walked down the hall.   
  
"Well, I wonder what that was," Alaina thought aloud, looking curiously at the box Carrick was carrying.   
  
"No time to figure out like the present," Jack told her, starting to go after them.   
  
Alaina stopped him. "We won't find out anything until they want us to."  
  
*** 


	33. Dinner

Chapter Thirty-Three: Dinner  
  
"Uh, what's that?" Alaina asked as Jack came out of the kitchen with two plates full of who only knew what.  
  
"Dinner," Jack told her, looking a little hurt at the expression on her face.   
  
"Is it supposed to be edible?" she teased, taking one of the plates and sitting down at the table.  
  
"Where'd the boys go?" he asked, looking out the open door to the hall.  
  
"They were smart and hightailed it out of here once they heard you were in the kitchen," Alaina laughed, taking one of the plates and setting it down next to her.   
  
Jack gave her a look and slid the plate over to her as he sat down.  
  
"Actually they're off in their room, I believe. Please don't tell me you're going to make them eat this?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, I am, because I'm sure it doesn't taste that bad," Jack told her, scooping up a forkful and shoving it into his mouth.   
  
Alaina watched closely as he chewed. "Well?" she asked after a few seconds.  
  
Jack swallowed and thought. "It could use a little improvement."   
  
Alaina rolled her eyes and cautiously stabbed some. "It's still moving!" she cried out, jumping back in mock surprise.   
  
"Haha," Jack said, taking another bite.  
  
Alaina watched him again, finally deciding to take a bite. But just as she lifted her fork a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Alaina?"   
  
"What?" she asked, setting the fork down onto the plate.   
  
"Would you come in here?"   
  
Jack chewed and watched as Alaina got up and walked out of the dining room. "Food's gonna get cold," he called after her.  
  
"What a shame," she muttered, walking down the hall to the closed parlor door.   
  
"What?" she asked, leaning against the door.   
  
"Come in here," her brother Jack told her, grinning at Carrick.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just open the door," Carrick laughed, sitting down in the large chair by the window.   
  
Alaina looked down the hall at Jack, who was standing just outside the doors of the dining room.   
  
"Okay, I'm coming in," she told them, slowly turning the knob, not knowing what to expect.   
  
Jack got impatient and motioned for James to go and yank the door open. James grinned and nodded. He ran over to the door and quickly pulled it open, sending Alaina falling forward.   
  
"What the—?" she sputtered, staring dazedly at the small pile of books sitting on the coffee table.   
  
"Happy birthday, Miss Dimwit," Jack teased her, rolling his eyes.   
  
"My what? No, wait," Alaina said, stopping and thinking. It was the twenty-third of October. "It is!" she said, suddenly feeling very stupid.   
  
Carrick laughed. "And you care to call me slow."  
  
"What are these?" Alaina asked, ignoring Carrick and picking up one of the three books. "If you open it, you'll find out," James told her with a grin.  
  
Alaina looked at him for a second, then opened the cover and laughed.   
  
"What?" Jack asked, striding into the room behind her.   
  
The twins jumped, both a little startled at seeing him there. Carrick however, just gave a small wave.  
  
Alaina quickly shut the book, however, and looked at him. "Until I have that journal in my hand, you won't know."   
  
"Really now?" Jack asked, leaning in closer to her, making her step back. Just then, Jack felt eyes on him and he glanced over to see Carrick's gaze boring into him. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he backed away from Alaina, not wanting to get into any trouble while he was there.   
  
Alaina just shrugged and grinned as she made her way over to Carrick. "Off my chair," she told him, motioning for him to get up.  
  
"It's a big chair. Can't we share?"   
  
"I don't want anyone to question my virtues," she told him, winking at her brothers.  
  
Jack grinned and sank down onto the couch and propped his boots on the table.   
  
"Funny," Carrick drawled, "I don't recall you hesitating when you came to my room in the middle of the night."  
  
All three turned to look at him, each a little shocked, though Jack knew that nothing had actually happened; he wanted to see what her reaction would be.   
  
"Carrick Matthews!" she cried as her face turned red. Carrick only laughed as she slapped him with the book, and the boys shrugged.   
  
"You don't care?" Jack asked them, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We're sleeping right next door. They're not going to do anything," Jack told the pirate, rolling his eyes.   
  
Jack frowned and looked behind his shoulder again to see Carrick pull Alaina onto the arm of the chair and take the book.  
  
'I'm not too sure about that,' he thought as Alaina slipped and fell into his lap.   
  
"Dinner's getting cold," he said after a moment.   
  
Jack and James both looked at Alaina, who shook her head and ran her hand over her neck. "Uh, we're not hungry," James said, giving an uncertain smile.   
  
Jack shook his head. "It's not that bad. I promise."   
  
***  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked for what had to be the sixth time in the last ten minutes.   
  
Alaina nodded as she quickly shoved an extra shirt and pair of breeches from her father's chest into the small sack she held.   
  
Jack sighed and leaned against the door. The Pearl had anchored just off coast an hour ago, and they had to leave now, or be caught and tried for piracy.   
  
He'd been there a few days, and had to admit that the Turners were definitely an interesting family. And his little vacation had been quite pleasant: he'd been sober, learned how to cook, and had almost read Alaina's entire journal, which he deemed to be highly entertaining as well as a bit morbid.   
  
"You understand completely what you're doing?" he asked, wanting her to fully understand what she was getting herself into. Again she nodded and they started down the stairs, but Jack grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You know that you can be hanged for voluntarily coming aboard."   
  
"My father would do the same thing."   
  
'He did,' Jack thought, but nevertheless let go of her and hurried down the stairs with Alaina right behind him.   
  
Alaina glanced behind her at her brothers' room before she opened the front door. Jack saw her glance back and felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.  
  
'Lord forgive me,' he thought as he led her down the dark and now empty streets of Port Royal.   
  
***  
  
A/N: FINALLY!!! ARG! I lost my original version of this chapter, so yeah. I hope you like this version. Anyhoo, my editor can put up the rest of the chapters now yay!!!   
  
Or not yay as I have still yet to connect my ending with the rest of the chapters. L But anyways, thanks to the person who gave the idea of Jack making dinner. And to the person, oo oo, I forget who it is.   
  
Oh yeah, Lioness-07863 who offered to edit my chapters while my official editor was busy. THANK YOU SOO MUCH for the gesture it was WELL appreciated. But my editor was the only one who had the chapters past that point cuz I'm a retard and delete them off my lap top when I put them on a floppy (you'd think I'd learn my lesson) *sigh*   
  
BUT I'M NOT DEAD!!!! YAY!!!  
  
As always, gives thanks, rum and kudos to my editor!! Who is coolie!!! She is!!! 


	34. Stranded! Again

Chapter Thirty-Four: Stranded! Again.  
  
Alaina stood at the railing of the Pearl, looking blandly at the island they were passing, thinking of how mad Carrick and the boys were going to be when they found her gone. She could imagine it at this moment: Jack and James bursting into Carrick's room and demanding that they immediately go find her, even though she specifically told them not to. She could see Carrick agreeing with them.   
  
Sighing, she focused on the large palms that grew on the island's sandy beach and blinked as she saw what appeared to be a person running past.   
  
"O'Brian?" she asked, moving her head slightly to face him but not taking her eyes off the beach.  
  
"Aye?" he asked coming up next to her, glad to get a small break.  
  
"Is it just me or is that a person?" she asked, pointing to the figure.   
  
O'Brian squinted and focused on where she was pointing. "It appears to be," he confirmed.  
  
"I thought so," Alaina said, quickly walking up the few stairs that led to the helm where Jack stood humming his favorite song.   
  
"Captain Sparrow," she said, coming up next to him.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, turning his head to her.  
  
"Someone's on that island," she told him, motioning behind her.  
  
"Really now?" he said, uninterested.   
  
"They could be stranded," she said, knowing that it didn't bother him in the least bit. "Maybe by a mutinous crew," she added, winking at Ana Maria, who was looking at her curiously.   
  
Ana Maria just shook her head and went back to work. 'That girl really knows how to get his attention,' she thought.  
  
Jack looked at Alaina and agreed to the idea of going ashore to take a look, if only for the possible bonus of gaining something worthwhile from it. "But since this was all your idea, you're coming with me," he told her, motioning for Gibbs to take over the helm.   
  
***  
  
"This had better be worth the time," he told her as they pulled the rowboat ashore.   
  
"Oh please, we can make up any time we lose. We do have the fastest ship in the entire Caribbean, you know," she reminded him, standing up and shielding her eyes as she looked around.   
  
"Well, I don't see anyone," Jack told her, looking down the beach.  
  
"Whoever it was on this beach was here less than ten minutes ago, so they couldn't have gotten far," Alaina said, ignoring him and starting to walk in the direction she'd last seen the person running.   
  
Jack sighed and followed, silently noting that she was a lot like Elizabeth.  
  
***  
  
"I still don't see anyone," Jack told her as they walked through the thick forest of palm trees and bushes.   
  
"Will you shut up?" Alaina asked, pulling back a branch and stepping forward.  
  
She let it go, and it sprang back, slapping Jack in the face.  
  
"What the 'ell was that for?" Jack asked, rubbing his jaw and following her quickly.   
  
Alaina stopped suddenly and frowned as she saw a makeshift hut standing in the densest part of the trees.   
  
"Now do you believe me?" Alaina asked, turning to the captain, a small grin on her face.  
  
Jack stood dumbfounded, looking at the hut, then at Alaina, who was making her way toward it. "Now wait a minute—" Jack started, but he was cut off by the booming sound of a cannon going off.  
  
Immediately they went running towards the beach.   
  
"NO!" Jack yelled, seeing the Pearl and The Gray Morning firing on each other. "Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" Jack almost screamed, jumping up and down on the beach in frustration.   
  
Any other time, seeing the Captain like that would have sent Alaina doubling over with laughter. But the fact that they were stranded on an island and the Pearl's existence was in danger seemed to make everything less humorous.   
  
"Oh, to hell with you!" Jack yelled, turning to her and waving his arms around as he stepped towards her.  
  
Alaina stepped back and a small pang of guilt hit her, then was gone. "Well excuse me if I care about others besides myself!" Alaina screamed back at him, getting in his face.  
  
Jack was a little taken aback at her aggressiveness, so he backed down. Now was not the time to be getting in a fight. They both watched as the Pearl quickly made its way away from the Gray Morning and away from the island.  
  
"That's the third time I've had to watch that ship sail off without me," Jack said, calming down and sitting on the beach.   
  
"Sorry," Alaina apologized, sitting next to him.   
  
'You should be,' he thought grimly, squinting as the sun began to get in his eyes.   
  
"Well, let's go see if they have any rum around here," Alaina said after a moment, getting up and heading off back to the hut.   
  
Jack thought on what she'd said for a few seconds, then watched her retreating figure. "That sounds like a good idea," he agreed, taking one last look at the fading outline of his ship and following.  
  
The Pearl would be back. It had to come back.  
  
***  
  
"You sure aren't like your mother," Jack told her as Alaina threw the empty bottle of rum aside and picked up another one.  
  
"What was she like when you knew her?" Alaina asked, lying on her stomach and facing him.   
  
Jack looked at her thoughtfully, taking a swig of the rum. He was about to begin when suddenly a furry creature sprang through the door of the hut and onto Jack's shoulder. Alaina snorted and began to laugh as Jack shouted and stood up, dancing about wildly and trying to get the thing off.  
  
"Get off!" Jack yelled at the thing, twirling around. He only succeeded in falling and making the creature give a scream.  
  
"Aw," Alaina said, still laughing. "It's just a poor little monkey." Alaina sat up and lightly slapped her knees, motioning for it to come to her.   
  
"I hate those things," Jack commented as it jumped off him and nestled itself in Alaina's lap. Alaina ignored him and began to stroke its head.  
  
"Do you want some rum?" Alaina asked the monkey with a giggle, picking up the bottle and waving it at him.   
  
"You're not serious, are you?" Jack asked, looking at her curiously.   
  
Alaina just laughed and looked at him. "Of course not. Why waste the rum?"   
  
Jack nodded in agreement and stretched. "Well, it's a little late, don't you think?"   
  
"Mmm hmm," Alaina agreed, looking out the open door to see that it was already dark.  
  
"There's only one bed," Jack said slyly.   
  
"We can share," Alaina told him, letting go of the monkey and trying to stand up,  
  
but she fell over onto Jack again, laughing.  
  
"Whoa there, luv," Jack said, catching her.   
  
"I'm so drunk I can't even get up," she said, her laughter subsiding as they looked each other square in the eye.   
  
Alaina slowly leaned in to him and their lips brushed. Abruptly she fell against his chest in a dead faint.  
  
"Well," Jack said aloud, blinking and looking down at her passed-out figure, "I guess that's it for tonight."   
  
***  
  
"This is not good," Ana Maria said, pacing the deck anxiously. "This is really not good," she told Gibbs.  
  
"Aye, but we can't go back that way for a few days yet. The Gray Morning knows we were going that route, so they'll be around."   
  
"Yes, but Jack and Alaina alone on an island doesn't sit well with me."  
  
"That it doesn't," Gibbs agreed, gripping a rope and leaning on it.   
  
"I only hope we don't run into the Constance before we get them back," Ana  
  
Maria told him. She shook her head, knowing that if Will found out Jack was with Alaina alone, he'd kill him.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well to all you who wanted me to write a Jack/Alaina scene there it is. To the ones who thought the very idea of them being interested in each other was sick than I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. 


	35. Of Murderers and Rum Runners

Chapter Thirty-Five: Of Murderers and Rum Runners  
  
Alaina woke early the next morning to the light coming through the door, finding herself in the small bed with strong arms around her. She smiled and sank deeper into the warmth and comfort that Jack provided.   
  
Quietly she lay there and listened to his heavy breathing mixed in with the chatter of the birds, the crashing of the waves on the beach, and the distant squeals of the monkeys.   
  
"Well, good morning," Jack said, smiling as he opened his eyes and looked down at her, amused that she was still lying there.   
  
"Hi," she said, looking up at him. Amazing as it was, she didn't feel uncomfortable lying there while he was awake.   
  
"How long do you think they'll wait until they come back for us?" Alaina asked, yawning.   
  
"Probably a few days, maybe more," he told her, pulling her closer as she shivered. "That long?" Alaina asked, stretching her arm and letting it rest on his chest.   
  
"Afraid so." He sighed and closed his eyes again.  
  
Convinced that their little conversation was over, Alaina settled back down and tried to fall asleep again. But as her luck would have it, she wasn't tired anymore.   
  
"Captain Sparrow?" Alaina whispered after a few minutes. Jack grunted an acknowledgment. "Can you let go of me?"   
  
Alaina really didn't want to leave the security of his arms, but she didn't want to make him think anything by staying with him any longer than she already had. Jack didn't reply, but she felt the grip on her loosen, and she slowly sat up. Blinking, she looked at the bottles that littered the floor and shook her head. She knew she'd had a few bottles the night before, and she couldn't figure out why she didn't have a hangover like the last time.  
  
'Just as well,' she thought, standing up and stretching. Her legs felt a little shaky, but she decided to take a walk around the beach anyway. Taking one last look at the sleeping captain, Alaina made her way out of the hut and toward the water.  
  
***  
  
"How could I do that?" Alaina asked herself, kicking the sand in self-disgust.  
  
She had been walking for a few minutes, letting her mind go, and realizing that she had slept with Captain Sparrow.  
  
"Guess that's what I get for drinking," she mused, deciding to take a stroll around the entire beach of the island to see how big it was, and if she could see anyone.  
  
"Well, boat's still here," she confirmed to herself as she began to make her way across the sand. Silently she regretted leaving her boots behind in the hut because the sun had heated the sand to almost a burning degree.   
  
'Maybe I'll just go back and wait for Captain Sparrow to go looking around,'  
  
she thought, beginning to get uncomfortable with the eerie silence. After a few more moments she began to make her way into the thicket of palms.   
  
'The island isn't that big,' she reminded herself as the fear of getting lost came to her. She had seen the entire island from her spot on the railing of the Pearl, and it wasn't much bigger than their entire lane in Port Royal.  
  
Seeing something moving ahead in the trees, she quickly made her way through them, only to get the shock of her life. She screamed.   
  
***  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked himself, sitting up and listening as the scream  
  
died away. Alaina came to mind and he quickly pulled out his pistol and went carefully out the hut.  
  
As he slowly made his way to the beach he wondered what would have set her off to scream like that. It had raised all the hairs on the back of his neck. He came out of the trees to find the boat still sitting in the sand with the oars sitting inside. For a moment he stood there on the beach, then headed back to the hut, only to get hit head on by a charging figure.   
  
"Whoa," Jack said, grabbing at Alaina as she gave a desperate cry and tried to get past him.   
  
"It's just me," Jack assured, successfully grabbing her wrists and trying to hold her still. Alaina quit struggling and just stood there, completely in shock, trying to catch her breath. "Alaina," Jack said, concerned as she just stood there shaking. "What happened?" he asked, grabbing onto her shoulders. Alaina couldn't speak; she just stared at him with wide eyes.   
  
"Why the hell did you scream?" he asked, getting a little impatient and shaking her a few times. All Alaina could do was slowly point a shaky hand in the direction she had just run from. "What? Pirate? Savage? Navy?" he asked her, looking in that direction, then back at her.  
  
Alaina quickly shook her head no.  
  
"Then what?" he asked in a yell.   
  
Alaina swallowed hard and tried to speak, but she couldn't.  
  
"Well, than we'll just go see," he said taking her arm and beginning to pull her along.  
  
Alaina yanked her arm back and began to walk backwards away from him, shaking her head in fear.   
  
"Yes. Now come on," Jack told her, grabbing her arm again and forcefully dragging her along.  
  
Alaina tried to put up a fight, but he was expecting that, so he merely tightened his grip and pulled her along. As they came to a small clearing Jack stopped and so did Alaina. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.   
  
Hanging from a tree was a man, large gashes and holes running down his entire body, with a burned face and blood pooling beneath where he hung. Though by the expression frozen on his face it was clear he had still been alive when they'd hung him.   
  
"Oh," was all Jack could manage to say. "My apologies," he said to Alaina, turning to see that she wasn't even facing him.   
  
"You all right?" he asked, putting a hand lightly on her arm.  
  
"Can we leave?" Alaina barely managed to ask.   
  
"Absolutely," Jack said, quickly turning around and heading back to the hut, one hand on his pistol. He didn't know if the man's killers were still around, but if they were, Jack wasn't going to be taken by surprise.   
  
***  
  
"Luv, I'm really sorry you saw that," Jack said earnestly, sitting across from her and looking at her intently.  
  
Alaina hadn't said anything since she'd asked him to leave an hour before.   
  
"Really, I am. Things like that can ruin your mind and such," he told her as she continued to stare blandly at the sand-covered ground.  
  
Alaina didn't know how to feel, or what to feel. All her emotions were floating around inside her. She hadn't been expecting that at all; she hadn't even thought about it. So she didn't know how to react to it.  
  
Jack sat there for a few moments in an awkward silence. He didn't like her present state of silence; he wanted to chat, do anything besides just sit there.  
  
"Must have been some rum runner," Jack told her, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Alaina slowly nodded and took a deep breath. "Who do you think killed him?" she asked with a sigh, putting her face in her hands.   
  
"Crewmates maybe, or your Royal Navy friends," Jack told her, wondering himself.  
  
"So we're stranded on an island with a dead man, not knowing who killed him and if whoever they were are still on island or not," Alaina confirmed.   
  
Jack thought for a moment and nodded. "But we have the rum," he said, picking up a bottle and shaking it, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
"Yes, we have the bloody rum," Alaina agreed dejectedly.  
  
Jack frowned and shook the bottle in front of her. Alaina looked up at him with a glare in her eye, and he took the bottle away.  
  
"You'd better not burn the rum," he warned, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Stop looking at me, okay?" Alaina muttered, lying down on her back and staring at the makeshift hut roof.   
  
"Told who what?" Jack asked curiously, uncorking the bottle.  
  
"No one," Alaina sighed, folding her arms behind her head.  
  
"Why? We're stuck here and there's nothing else to stare at," he told her, wanting to know why she was suddenly so irritated.   
  
"Stare at the sand for all I care! Just not at me!" Alaina told him, rolling onto her stomach and resting her head in her arms.  
  
'Well this is going to be one hell of a time,' Jack thought as he stretched his arms and yawned.  
  
*** 


	36. One Reason

Chapter Thirty-Six: One Reason  
  
Will walked into a well-lit tavern, followed closely by Hans. Will knew the bar well; he'd been there many times before, and now that he knew who exactly he was looking for, he'd have no problem getting any information. For a price.   
  
"You ask over there, and I'll ask over here," he told his first mate, pointing toward the bar. He didn't trust himself around liquor. Not anymore.  
  
"Aye," Hans agreed, making his way to the long counter.   
  
Will took a deep breath and began to walk over to where a familiar face was smiling at him. "Well, well," the overly done-up woman said, clucking her tongue. "William Turner, long time so see," she purred as he came and stood next to her.   
  
"Annette," he greeted slightly, bowing his head in respect to her. She wasn't exactly the most modest person. She was a whore, after all, but she had always treated him well, even though he wasn't a customer.   
  
"What can I help you with, sweetheart?" she asked, motioning for him to sit.  
  
Will gratefully took the seat across from her and leaned over the table. "I'm looking for any information you have on a man called Partuse," Will told her, glancing at his first mate at the counter, drinking a pint and talking to the bartender.   
  
"Partuse. Well, you've come to the right woman. How much does this information mean to you?" she asked with a crooked smile. She knew how to play her cards.  
  
Will slowly pulled from his belt a small bag of coins, setting it on the table.   
  
Annette looked at him suspiciously, picking up the bag and opening it. "You want this man bad, don't you?" she asked, the sweetness gone from her tone.  
  
Will nodded.   
  
Annette raised her eyebrows and leaned on the table. "About three days ago, he and his crew came in here, all bragging about how they caught the Black Pearl anchored near an island and almost demolished her."  
  
Will frowned, though he didn't know why a small fear had begun to rise in his stomach.  
  
"Now I knew someone would be wanting some sort of information so I played along with his games and found out that he's heading west toward a cove called Traders Rock, where he stores most of his loot."   
  
Will wasn't familiar with the cove's name, but he nodded and she continued. "He said he and his men were going to head out in a day or so. But they left just this morning."   
  
Will's heart began to race at the thought of being able to catch up with him.  
  
Annette looked behind Will as a young man came up. "Mr. Turner."  
  
Will's eyes narrowed as he remembered that voice. His hand grabbed for his pistol.  
  
"I want to help you," Alex said, seeing the man grip his pistol with whitened knuckles.   
  
Will slowly turned to face Alex, pulling out his gun and pointing it at his head. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger," he seethed.   
  
"I can't think of anything," Alex told him honestly. "But I do know that Partuse lied. Traders Rock is northeast, not west,"  
  
Will looked at the boy closely and motioned for him to continue. "And that there's a specific path that the ship has to go through, or it'll get caught in a hard current that'll rip the hull straight apart."   
  
"Do you know it?" Will asked, cocking the barrel back.   
  
Alex nodded and Will searched his eyes for any hint of deception, only to find none. "Will you take us to it?"  
  
Again Alex nodded.  
  
Will lowered the gun and tucked it back into his belt. "Annette," he said, nodding in farewell.  
  
"Will," she said with a small wave, tossing him back the bag. "I didn't do much, so I only took a few for my time."  
  
Will nodded; it sounded fair enough to him. "Hans," he said, tapping his first mate's shoulder.  
  
Hans looked at his captain and noticed the boy behind him. "We're leaving?" Will nodded, and Hans slid off the stool. "Who's the kid?" he asked, nodding in Alex's direction.  
  
"I'll explain later," Will said, motioning for him to follow them as they went out of the tavern and into the night.  
  
*** 


	37. Intruders in the Night

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Intruders in the Night  
  
Alaina shivered and tried to get in a different position where she was warmer.  
  
It'd been four days since they'd first been stranded here, and so far nothing more had gone on between them than a few good-natured comments and quite a few drinks. Though after the first night Alaina had decided to sleep on the ground and let Captain Sparrow have the bed, which he protested until he was too tired to argue.  
  
But now Alaina was now trying to get warmer. She hadn't anticipated that the storm that afternoon would make everything so cold. But she was not going to sleep in the same bed with Captain Sparrow, mostly on account of constantly imagining what her father would say if he knew.  
  
Jack watched Alaina struggle to get comfortable and thought about the first night. He wasn't sure why the hell he'd let her kiss him. But he had. Though she didn't remember—at least he didn't think so—because she hadn't mentioned it. Which was fine by him.   
  
She was attractive but young. Too young for him. Maybe if she were a whore it'd be all right, but she was Will's daughter and he didn't know what would happen if he and Alaina became close.   
  
'Probably make me a eunuch,' he thought, amused. Will's overprotective nature amused him greatly, but he knew if he were Will he'd be the same way.   
  
Jack was starting to drift off to sleep when Alaina got up and walked out.   
  
"Wait, luv, where you going?" he asked after her. Alaina didn't reply, but he just shrugged and closed his eyes.   
  
Why should he care about what she was doing? She was old enough to take care of herself. So he forced his protectiveness away and rolled over.   
  
Sighing, he slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
***  
  
Alaina began to walk around the small island, wishing that it were morning. She was freezing and scared. The island was completely different at night; it made chills run up and down her spine. And the fact that there still was a dead man hanging from a tree nearby only made matters worse.   
  
Sighing and rubbing her arms, her thoughts turned toward her father. He had changed so drastically after her mother died. He had become distant, almost unreachable. It was as though he couldn't hear their words of comfort or feel the security of their hugs. It was as though his grief consumed him as to where he could feel nothing else. Only pain and anguish.   
  
She was so absorbed in her reminiscing that she didn't hear the sound of oars on the water or comprehend the presence of other people until the cold metal of a knife pressed against her throat made her freeze.  
  
"Where's Krite?" a hoarse voice asked as a face pressed against hers.  
  
Alaina swallowed and closed her eyes. "I…I don't know anyone named Krite," she managed to say, although her voice was shaking almost as much as her body was.   
  
"I think you do," the man said, taking his other hand and trailing it down her neck and shoulder.  
  
Alaina shook her head no and tried to think of how to get away from them.   
  
"You sure?" another voice asked from behind her, and Alaina nodded quickly, praying that God would get her out of her situation. The hand slowly began to make its way down her torso, making her squirm at the awkward touch.  
  
"But, there's someone over there," she said, pointing a shaky hand where the man still hung.   
  
"Thanks a million, lass," the man purred, and Alaina felt the blade begin to cut into her flesh. Thinking quickly, she elbowed his stomach and tried to run, but the blade managed to slice her left shoulder and halfway down her arm.   
  
Alaina was too frightened to scream in pain as she ran toward the small hut where she hoped she'd find Captain Sparrow.   
  
As she brushed past the few palm leaves in her way, she was grabbed from the darkness and a hand was clamped over her mouth, muffling the small scream.  
  
"It's all right, Alaina," Jack assured quickly as she tried to bite him. Slowly he backed away from the lighted torches that made their way after them. "We're going to head to the boat," he said in a lower tone, releasing her and quickly running back toward the other end of the beach.   
  
Alaina nodded and gritted her teeth as her badly damaged arm brushed against a rough palm leaf, but she didn't say anything, just helped him shove the boat into the water and scrambled after.   
  
Jack jumped in the boat and landed on top of Alaina, who gave a quick gasp of pain and slapped him as hard as she could.   
  
"Jesus, Alaina," Jack said, getting off her and beginning to row.  
  
Her shirt was hanging off of one shoulder, exposing the deep cut as well as quite a lot of skin. Alaina didn't say anything, only blushing as she picked up the other oars and began to help him, trying to ignore her pain and focus on what else would happen if they were caught.   
  
Only after Jack thought they were far enough away from the island did he motion for Alaina to stop.   
  
"Let me take a look," he said, scooting closer to her and straining his eyes to see the blood pouring out of her arm. "Take off your shirt," he told her after a few seconds. Alaina's eyes grew wide. "I won't look! Now take off your shirt!" he told her, turning around so he was facing the other direction.   
  
Alaina took a deep breath and began to unbutton her shirt, but she could only use one hand so it took a few minutes. While she was wrestling with the buttons Jack was taking off his shirt as well, throwing it behind him to her when he was done.   
  
"Umm," Alaina said, looking at it for a second.  
  
"Put it on," Jack told her with a sigh.  
  
"I know, but, uh, could you hold my hair up for a second?" Alaina asked nervously, turning around so her back was facing his.  
  
Jack slowly looked behind his shoulder and gathered up her hair in his hands and lifted it up.  
  
"Thanks," Alaina managed to say, pulling the shirt over her right arm, then struggling to get it over her left arm and onto her shoulder.   
  
Jack felt extremely awkward being this close to her with no one around. Alaina gave a small gasp as the fabric made contact with her cut. It was burning and almost unbearable. Jack let go of her hair and quickly turned around again and let out the breath he'd been holding in.   
  
"You done?" he asked, not wanting to turn back around.  
  
"Mm hmm," Alaina confirmed, leaving the first two holes unbuttoned like she always did.   
  
Jack turned back around and slowly ripped off the left sleeve of the shirt, which was already soaked in blood. Alaina bit her lip as hard as she could so she didn't cry out as Jack ripped up her old shirt into sections and tied them tightly around her arm.   
  
Jack didn't look at her face; he focused on her arm as he tied the old cloth. 'When Will finds out about this I need to be as far away as possible,' he thought grimly, knowing that Will was going to kick his ass for this.   
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. I'm sorry that my Alaina/Cap'n chapters are so long but I just have so many ideas about what I can do with them. And I have almost no ideas about what I could do with Will that would go with how I wrote the ending. Darn.  
  
Anyhow!!! I'm having fun writing and reading all your reviews lol!! They make me laugh!!! And want to cry!!! Your all are so nice to me!!! 


	38. Off to the Pearl

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Off to the Pearl  
  
"I don't think we should try here," Jill told Carrick, taking his arm and making him stop before they reached the entrance of the tavern.   
  
"Why?" Carrick asked, turning to face her.  
  
"We'll only get in trouble," she told him, trying to pull him away.   
  
"Since when has that ever stopped you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said, narrowing her eyes at him as an obvious drunk ran past chasing a woman.   
  
"Oohhh," he said, realizing what she meant. "Look, nothing's going to happen, I promise."  
  
Jill looked at him disbelievingly, but nevertheless followed him in. "Now what?" she asked, looking around the whore-infested tavern.   
  
"We talk to Gibbs," Carrick said, seeing the man drinking at a table in the corner with other crewmembers of the Black Pearl. Jill shrugged but followed closely as he made way over to the other end.   
  
"Hello, Gibbs," Carrick greeted, pulling up a chair and sitting at the table.  
  
Gibbs almost choked at seeing the young man and blinked a few times before he set down his mug. "I thought Will left you at Port Royal."   
  
Carrick grinned. "He did, but where's Alaina?"   
  
Gibbs gave a small cough and looked at O'Brien, who began twiddling his thumbs. Neither one wanted to tell what happened.   
  
"Well?" Jill asked, leaning on the back of Carrick's chair, wondering why they all had guilty expressions on their faces.   
  
"She and Jack got marooned on an island a few days back. They were trying to find someone Alaina saw on the beach and the Gray Morning attacked while they were on shore. We had to retreat," Gibbs explained after a moment.   
  
"You left Captain Sparrow and Alaina on an island together, alone?" Carrick asked, leaning on the table and staring hard at the man.   
  
"Aye, we did. But we're heading back to get them in the morning," O'Brien piped up.   
  
"Didn't I tell you Alaina wouldn't stay in Port Royale?" Jill asked Carrick with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Well how the hell was I supposed to know?" Carrick asked, looking up at her and beginning to get angry.   
  
"Because I told you so," Jill answered, lightly slapping the back of his head.   
  
"Uh," Gibbs said, not sure what else there was to say.   
  
"Sorry, I'm Jill," Jill offered, mentally slapping herself for being so stupid as to not introduce herself before.   
  
"I be Gibbs, and this is O'Brien," Gibbs said, motioning to the blonde-haired man sitting next to him.  
  
"Hello," O'Brien greeted politely, nodding his head. Jill smiled at them; she couldn't help it: they just looked so comical.   
  
"So Gibbs," Carrick began, giving a small glare directed towards Jill, "you said you're going to get them in the morning?"   
  
Gibbs nodded and frowned as a man walked by and eyed Jill.   
  
"Do you mind if we tag along?" Carrick asked, turning and glaring at the man, warning him to back down.   
  
"Is she worth her salt?" Gibbs asked, looking skeptically at Jill.  
  
"Yes," she said, answering him herself. "Look Mr. Gibbs, I might be a girl, but I can do more than needle point and look pretty," she told him.  
  
"She's a younger version of Ana Maria, 'cept she wears dresses," Carrick offered, not wanting to leave her here.  
  
"Well then, that you are," he agreed, noting that Jill was wearing pants. "But where be the two younger ones?"   
  
Jill and Carrick shared an uncomfortable look. "They're, uh, safe," Carrick said finally, not wanting to admit that he and Jill had locked them in a small shed.   
  
"Well then, go get 'em and meet us back at the Pearl in a few hours," Gibbs said, taking his mug and chugging it.  
  
"All right then," Carrick agreed, getting up and motioning for Jill to follow as they began to make their way out of the building.   
  
"'ow 'bout you keep me company 'onight, love," a man slurred as he grabbed onto Jill.   
  
Jill began to panic but wrenched her arm free and smiled sweetly at him. "How about you go find yourself someone you can actually afford," she offered, shoving him toward a heavy set woman.   
  
Turning back around, she saw Carrick standing by the door smiling. "So who took after who?" he asked as she got closer.   
  
Jill shrugged. "I don't think we have time to think about that one. We'd better go get the boys."   
  
Carrick nodded and they hurried out.  
  
***  
  
Jack immediately slammed his small fist into Carrick's stomach as soon as they were out of the small shed.   
  
"Why the hell did you lock us up?" he asked angrily as Jill backed away from them.   
  
"You would've gotten in trouble," she told them, trying not to laugh as Carrick tried to catch his breath.   
  
"And you didn't?" James asked unbelievingly.   
  
"No," Jill lied, not wanting them to have anything to shove in her face.   
  
"So now what?" James asked after a moment, trying to get Jack to quit glaring at Jill.   
  
"We're going to meet Gibbs at the Pearl," Carrick told them, moving away as a young woman ran past shrieking—or laughing, he couldn't tell—with a man right behind her.   
  
"When I get a hold of Alaina…" Jack muttered, clenching his fists. He still couldn't believe she'd left them at Port Royal with a note telling them not to bother going after her.   
  
Jill glanced at Carrick who was looking at her, and they both shrugged. "Ah, well, you see," Jill began with a nervous laugh, "Alaina's not on the Pearl,"   
  
Both boys' eyes narrowed dangerously.   
  
"It seems she and Captain Sparrow got stranded on an island a few days ago," she tried to explain, but stepped away from them, knowing that she could very well get hit.   
  
"Whose bloody idea was that?" Jack yelled, taking a step towards her.  
  
"Jack, calm down," Carrick told the boy. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but we're heading back to get them in the morning,"   
  
"If he did anything, I'm going to kill him," Jack said to himself, expressing his twin's private thoughts.   
  
"But we're going to have to go now in order to find the Pearl in time so they don't leave us here," Jill said with a slight yawn.   
  
"Lead the way," James said, motioning for them to direct where to go.   
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, so I'm hoping your all enjoying this. I'm not sure its going all that well (Still thinking its getting progressively worse) but if you like it well than kudos to you!!!   
  
And I changed my Will and Liz scene so its better!!!  
  
Pippa: HAHA!!! You'll never know!!! Its all up to the readers mind as to weather they slept togther or SLEPT together. Thanks for reviewing hon!!  
  
Roxxy9: Well thanks very much!!! I appreciate you actually sitting and reading it for that long!!  
  
Rizz: I don't know how you can sit there and read this bloody thing for that long. Must have quite a long attention span. Well thank you for your review and yes I will tie it up later so you understand it all.   
  
MarsMoonStar: Well thank you!!  
  
Argentinean Beauty: Well, I don't know what to say rather than you make me want to cry!!! I'm glad you like my OC's as well as Jack and Will.   
  
Ta. And as Keara Knightly says WAYY to many times in the commentaries. "Its lovely," The it's referring to all you and your very nice comments!!!  
  
Oh oh and GIVE MUCH THANKS TO MY EDITOR!!! WHO ROCKS MY SOCKS!!! MY MONKEY TOE SOCKS TO BE EXACT!!! 


	39. Love Brings But Pain

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Love Brings But Pain  
  
"Can't sleep either, ay?" Jack asked Alaina as she shifted again.  
  
"No," she sighed, wanting nothing more than to continually beat her head on the side of the boat.   
  
"How's your arm?" he asked, able to see it better now that the sun was coming up.   
  
"I don't know. It went numb an hour ago," she told him as she stifled a yawn.   
  
Jack grinned and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.   
  
"Captain Sparrow, can I ask you something?" Alaina asked after a moment, scooting closer to him.   
  
"'Course you can," Jack told her, opening one eye and peering at her.   
  
"Do you think my dad has a chance when he catches up to Partuse?"   
  
Jack opened his other eye and looked at her. "Alaina, Will might be stupid, but not enough to get himself killed." He paused and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. "Especially not when he thinks there's something going on between us."   
  
Alaina managed to smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh, so there's not?" she asked playfully, looking at his hand that was resting on her thigh.   
  
"Maybe if you were about ten years older," Jack told her with a wink.   
  
"Mmm, I see." She sighed, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep. "You're cold," she mumbled, but nevertheless snuggled up closer to him.   
  
"Hold on for a moment," Jack told her, letting go of her and grabbing onto his coat.  
  
Alaina watched as he put it on, noting all the scars on his chest, especially the two dark marks of bullets just below his right shoulder blade. Jack felt a little self-conscious and quickly pulled it over his other shoulder. After a few seconds he slid off the seat and sat on the bottom of the boat.   
  
"You're welcome to join me, you know," he told her.  
  
Alaina followed suit and rested her head on his shoulder again. Jack didn't put his arm around her waist again; instead he began to run his hand through her loose tangled hair.   
  
"Captain Sparrow?" Alaina asked after a minute, stifling another yawn.   
  
"Hmm?" he asked, looking at her.   
  
"Did you ever love anyone?"   
  
Jack sighed and rested his head on top of hers. "Go to sleep, luv," he told her, closing his eyes so she wouldn't see the pain there.   
  
Alaina obeyed and closed her eyes.   
  
Before either one knew it they were asleep.   
  
***  
  
A/N: Well that's me chappie!!! I only have about ten or twelve more chappies to  
  
go before the fics over!!! YAY!!!  
  
KUDOS!!! KUDOS AND MUCH RUM TO MY EDITOR!!! God bless you hon!!! 


	40. Fatherhood

Chapter 39  
  
Will walked hesitantly into the bedroom to find Elizabeth already sitting up in the bed propped up a few pillows with Mrs. Bates hustling about trying to get things done.  
  
"Will," She called out trying her best to smile but failing as another round of pain surged through her body. Immediately he was at her side.  
  
"I came back as soon as I heard," He told her gently brushing the damp hair from her sweaty forehead as he knelt beside the bed.  
  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but her words were cut as she gave a cry of pain.  
  
Will tried to calm himself as well as Elizabeth and he took her hand in his. "You'll be fine," He told her kissing her knuckles in assurance. "It will be over soon,"  
  
Elizabeth just looked at him and squeezed his hand as another wave of pain swept through. "God Will it hurts," She whispered and Will swallowed hard as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Will watched helplessly as Elizabeth's breath hitched at the pain.  
  
"Won't be too long now," Mrs. Bates commented glancing over at them making Will's heart begin to race.  
  
He'd been so busy looking out for Elizabeth that he hadn't contemplated on how he'd feel about this new title he was about to add on. Father.  
  
"Its all right Elizabeth just keep breathing," Mrs. Bates said as his wife gave another cry.  
  
"I'm breathing," She assured squeezing tightly onto his hand. Will gave her a small smile and gently squeezed back.  
  
"You nervous?" Elizabeth asked him after a moment. Will looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"Me too," She admitted and he saw the fear that began to creep into her eyes.  
  
"But I'll be right here," Will promised beginning to stroke her hand with his thumb.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and her eyes suddenly became wide and her face froze in pain. Will sat up alert and leaned it towards her.  
  
"Elizabeth it's going to be alright," He managed to say tenderly caressing her cheek.  
  
"Would you mind trading bodies?" She asked after a moment making him laugh.  
  
"I would give you anything Elizabeth, even that if I could," He told her honestly bending over and kissing her forehead.  
  
"I know," She mumbled taking in a quick breath.  
  
***  
  
Will sat up in his bed and blinked a few times as he looked around. Slowly he realized that he'd been dreaming and sank back into the softness of the pillow.  
  
It was strange how he sometimes couldn't separate dreams and reality. Especially when those dreams had been reality at one point.  
  
Slowly he looked down at his hand. He could still feel Elizabeth's sweaty one in it and smiled as he remembered that night. The night he became a father.  
  
Elizabeth had nearly died in the process but she still managed to keep awake long enough to hold her daughter. Their daughter, the child that gave them a deeper connection. Alaina Marie Elizabeth.  
  
They hadn't been able to decide on a name for a girl so they named her all three. Alaina was a favorite name of theirs; Marie was her mother's name and he loved the name Elizabeth.  
  
She'd laughed at him when he said that but agreed to it, as she was tired beyond all belief.  
  
Will took a deep breath and let it out after a few seconds.  
  
Now that girl was seventeen, a woman by society's view. But she'd long since been a child in his eyes. Sometimes he'd call her Liz, it had been a nickname of his since the beginning, but mostly he just called her Alaina.  
  
Closing his eyes Will thought of the boys and smiled at how they'd always used to look at each other than into a mirror and try to mimic one another's movements and facial expressions.  
  
Practice that has since been useful whenever Will wanted to scold one but didn't know which one to look at. Alaina even slipped up occasionally. Elizabeth had been the only one who could always tell, she called it her motherly intuition.  
  
A yawn interrupted his thoughts and he stretched reminding himself to stop dwelling on Elizabeth and the past, things that only depressed him. Even if it didn't seem to.  
  
After a few moments he was still and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness. A place that could rid him of his pain, even if it was for a short while.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Dunn dun dun!!!! Dramatic effect. *shrugs*  
  
Anyhoo, reposted my Will/Liz scene AGAIN!! I didn't like it anymore so I changed it, AGAIN!!  
  
Oh well hope you like this chapter, it's kina back in the groove of the angst thing and someone wanted Liz to show up so.  
  
LUV YOU ALL!!! Toodles!!! 


	41. Painful Memories of a Lost Past

Chapter 41: Painful Memories of a Lost Past  
  
Gibbs stood at the front of the ship trying to peer through the thick fog that had gathered in the past few hours.  
  
He hoped Jack knew they'd be back and wasn't lying on the beach naked or anything. Especially since he knew it'd slip out to Will that his daughter had been on an island with Jack for days.  
  
"What's that?" James asked squinting and leaning on the railing trying to get a better look. "Where?" He asked coming up next to the boy.  
  
Gibbs had long since gotten over bad luck with women and things. And had to admit the Turner boys were highly intelligent.  
  
"There," James said pointing to where the outline was. Gibbs stared at it and they waited until it was close enough to see.  
  
Gibbs's eyes grew at what he saw and yelled at the crewmembers that stood on deck. "Get the ladders!"  
  
James just stared as he saw Captain Sparrow and his sister in quite a comfortable position in the rowboat.  
  
"What?" Ana Maria asked coming up beside them and looking down. "Oh no," She sighed seeing them.  
  
The three watched and waited as Robinson climbed down the rope ladder to the boat and hauled his captain over his shoulder and climbed back up.  
  
"I'll get her," O'Brien said as Robinson carried Jack into his cabin. James shook his head and tried to figure out just what the hell had gone on between those two while O'Brien swung Alaina over his shoulder and slowly climbed back up.  
  
"What's going on?" Carrick asked blinking as the fog dimmed his vision. "We found them," Gibbs told the boy pointing over his shoulder to where O'Brien was trying to get over the railing.  
  
Carrick frowned as he noticed the blood on the man and hurried over to help him. "You okay?" Carrick asked quickly inspecting the man's arm. "Its from her," O'Brien told him trying to readjust her on his shoulder.  
  
"Follow me," Ana Maria instructed before Carrick could give any response. Instead he followed closely as Ana Maria led them below deck too worried about her to remember why he'd come up on deck in the first place.  
  
***  
  
Jack sat up quickly to find himself in his cot on the Pearl. Relieved he rested his head back onto his pillow and wiped away the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. Alaina's last question had put him into a nightmare.  
  
His entire body became cold as he remembered how he'd left her when he knew she'd needed him. But he hadn't listened to his conscious than and now her face was haunting him. He'd tried for so long to forget her and he'd done a good job not thinking about her until Alaina asked that question.  
  
He knew he'd been lying to himself when he tried to convince himself pirates couldn't love or be loved.  
  
~~~  
  
"I love you Jack," She said grabbing onto his arm making him turn to look at her.  
  
"No one falls in love with a pirate." He told her looking at her small hand than at her delicate face.  
  
She gave a small laugh took his face in her hand and softly kissed his lips. Her kiss was the sweetest one he'd ever had and stared at her disbelievingly as she pulled back, her face only inches from him and smiled as she said in a whisper. "I did,"  
  
~~~  
  
His small memory came to a halt as something slammed into his door.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked himself glad to be able to dwell on something else for the moment.  
  
"Sorry Captain!" Gibbs said opening the door and poking his head in. Jack nodded and Gibbs went back out.  
  
After a minute Jack stood up and stretched. He didn't like not having something to do, especially since it made him think. Something he didn't want to do for the moment.  
  
'I'll just go see what Alaina's up to,' He thought and made his way to the door before remembering he was currently shirtless. Ana Maria would have a field day with it. Turning around he went and tried to find another shirt.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yatada!!! Sorry for the shortness of my chapter, the next couple will be the beginning of the ending chapters.if that makes any sense to you.  
  
Anyhow, I'm ALMOST DON WITH THE STORY!!! YAAAAY!!!!  
  
Also so sorry to all you who are confused about the nameless she. It's just something I've come up with in the past few days that kinda makes Jack's past more of a mystery. And I'm a sucker for mystery's so yeah. TA!!! 


	42. The Beginning of The End

Alaina, with the help of Ana Maria and Gibbs got the boat into the water and began to make her way down.  
  
It'd been only three days after she and Jack had been rescued from the island and Carrick had told them the hideaway for Captain Partuse which they were now at, Jack however was relentless about letting her go in after Will, as was Carrick and her brothers, they all told her she was too girly in the sense of fighting and such.  
  
Jill was the only one who sympathized with her on the matter and had actually suggested it. Alaina hadn't come all this way just to stand and watch as everyone helped but her. Even when they brought up that she was left handed and it was almost unusable.  
  
"Wait," Ana Maria said stopping her by grabbing her arm. Alaina looked at her confused. "What do we tell Jack?"  
  
Alaina grinned a cocky grin. "Tell him I'm going to prove just how girlie I really am,"  
  
"Aye," Gibbs agreed thinking that she was absolutely insane but it was good enough reason for him.  
  
"Your crazy!" Ana Maria exclaimed as Alaina made her way down.  
  
"Yep," Alaina agreed sitting down in the small boat and starting to row away from the Pearl and towards the entrance to the cove.  
  
"Think she'll make it out alive?" Ana Maria asked watching her with a sigh.  
  
"If there's one thing I've learned about Alaina," Gibbs began scratching his head. "Its to not underestimate her."  
  
"'Ey Gibbs!" Jack said coming out of his cabin yawning. "Where's Alaina?"  
  
Gibbs and Ana Maria shared a look and Gibbs went over to his captain. "She went to prove just how girlie she really was," He told him honestly.  
  
"Well what the bloody hell does that mean?" Jack asked rubbing his head as he was still dazed by his slight hangover.  
  
Gibbs shrugged and walked off to help Carrick on the other end of the deck who didn't see what had went on.  
  
Jack stood there on deck for a few moments pondering on what he meant. Than it hit him. She'd gone after Will.  
  
Trying to figure it all out he ran over to where he knew there had been a boat and looked down. It wasn't in the water anywhere. It hit him then that Alaina had somehow gotten it. But she couldn't have done it alone.  
  
He turned and looked around, eyeing his crew. Carrick was still here so therefore he didn't help or even notice that she'd done it. Than Ana Maria caught his eye and he strolled up to her.  
  
"Are you insane woman?" He asked and she looked at him.  
  
"No, that's you." She replied turning to walk away but Jack grabbed her arm.  
  
"She doesn't even know how to use a cutlass for Christ's sake!"  
  
Ana Maria whirled around and slapped his face as hard as she could. "Now that I have your attention I'd like to say a few things," She said coldly as he stood there dazed.  
  
"First off," She began yanking her arm from his wrist. "You may be captain but I still have my rights, second, Alaina may not be the smartest person when it comes to fighting but she can sure as hell put up a fight. And thirdly, she might be daft, but you have half her brain."  
  
"Now wait a minute," Jack began but stopped. She was right; she was right on them all. "Damn it!" He cried throwing his hands up in frustration at the smug grin on Ana Maria's face.  
  
"Carrick," He said motioning for the boy. "Yes, Captain Sparrow?" Carrick asked wiping his hands on his breeches and coming up to him.  
  
"We're going ashore,"  
  
***  
  
"Gibbs!" Jill yelled behind her shoulder as she squinted trying to see the ship that was coming towards them.  
  
Gibbs came up behind her and in one look turned to the crew. "Men we have company!"  
  
Jack and James looked at one another confused as immediately everyone dropped what they were doing and followed the orders Ana Maria was barking out.  
  
"Come on boys," Jill said going over to them and motioning for them to go under the deck.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked as Jill began to push them along.  
  
"Because Alaina'll kill me if anything happens to you that's why," Jill told them shoving them down the hatch.  
  
"You might as well lock them up in the brig, those two are just like Alaina," Ana Maria told her tossing her some keys.  
  
Jill nodded and followed the boys down.  
  
"What do you think your doing!" Jack asked as she quickly shoved them into a cell and locked the padlock.  
  
"Keeping you two out of trouble," Jill told them hurrying back up the stairs.  
  
"Jill!" James yelled stomping his foot in anger. "Jill you get your ass back down here and unlock the door now!"  
  
Jack stood back and stared at his brother, it was unbelievable at the commanding tone his brother had held. "What?" James asked turning to him. "Maybe you'd make a good captain after all," Jack said with a grin.  
  
*** 


	43. No Pirate

Chapter 43:  
  
"You know to fight right?" Ana Maria asked handing the Jill a cutlass and extra pistol. Jill nodded. Unlike Alaina, Jill found it quite necessary to learn how to defend herself.  
  
"Good," Ana Maria said before turning around and giving more orders. 'Oh shit,' Jill thought looking at the pistol. 'Now what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
***  
  
Will slowly made his way into the series of tunnels and listened closely as the sound of voices came to his ear. Voices that he knew must be Partuse and his first mate, just as Alex told him.  
  
Will hoped Alex would do like he said, to stay by the boat and not go anywhere. Gripping his sword, Will silently made his way through the shadows and towards the dim light in the distance.  
  
***  
  
Alaina struggled to get the boat onto the rock and managed to do so and not fall completely in the water. Standing back she contemplated as to which hand she could use to hold the sword. Her left arm still hurt a lot, too much to fight with. So she had to use her right hand. She tried to grip it but it didn't feel right.  
  
'Why didn't I let Jill teach me again?' She asked herself seeing if she could maybe use her left hand.  
  
***  
  
"Let us-" Jack Turner's yell was cut off by the booming sound of a cannon going off. "We're screwed," James told his brother as yelling, shots and the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air.  
  
"And Alaina calls you am optimist," Jack muttered shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
Jack and Carrick turned to see the Gray Morning and the Pearl beginning a battle and Jack contemplated on going back and saving his ship, or helping Alaina save Will as well as herself.  
  
"Oh damn to the depths of hell that wench!" He shouted startling Carrick. "Well it appears we have an allies," Carrick said pointing to where the Constance was coming around the rocks.  
  
"Well than lets get going!" Jack said starting to row again eager to get to Will before he got himself killed.  
  
***  
  
Ana Maria fired her pistol as a man came running towards her screaming like a mad man than turned around and met another man's cutlass and slammed him over the head with her now empty pistol.  
  
"I hate this!" Jill cried out jabbing her sword into one of the screaming pirates and ducking as a man took a punch at her.  
  
Ana Maria would have laughed but she didn't have time, instead she grabbed onto a hanging rope and swung herself over to the opposite end of the deck where O'Brien and York were struggling at the mass of oncoming pirates.  
  
***  
  
Will peered around the corner to see Partuse and another man, most likely the first mate standing over a large map that was spread out over a gigantic rock. Pulling his pistol out Will aimed it the other man and pulled the trigger.  
  
*** Alaina quickly turned around only to become face to face with Alex. "Allie," He greeted in a very low, serious tone.  
  
"Traitor," She seethed gripping the handle of the sword tightly and advancing on him.  
  
***  
  
Partuse whipped around, his pistol drawn as his first mate collapsed on the floor dead, to see Will standing covered half by shadow and light. Giving him an eerie almost grim reaper appearance.  
  
"Will Turner," Partuse said with a slight chuckle. "Well now, I was wondering when you'd catch up with me."  
  
***  
  
"Allie I don't want to hurt you!" Alex insisted stepping out of her way and knocking the sword from her hand. Alaina stopped and stared at him. "You don't want to hurt me?" She repeated disbelievingly.  
  
"Allie you have to believe me I'm so sor-"  
  
"Don't call me Allie!" She screamed running at him and slamming him onto the ground.  
  
***  
  
"Three years you've wanted to kill me and this is all you got?" Partuse sneered meeting Will's blade with his own. Will kicked at Partuse's stomach, sending the man momentarily knocked off balance, but not long enough for Will to make a move.  
  
"Do you want to know what really happened to your wife?" Partuse asked cruelly again meeting Will's sword. Will tried to no to listen and just focus on what he was doing but couldn't help to hear.  
  
"She ran into me in the street, and my dagger went straight into her." Partuse met Will as he tried to make a blow to his head. "You should have seen her face, it was so full of pain, fear, everything that made you know she had a family, someone that loved her,"  
  
Will's brows furrowed and there was a sick feeling in his stomach of knowing that Elizabeth had suffered so much pain at leaving them.  
  
"And than I shot her,"  
  
"You bastard!" He managed to spit out suddenly getting more energy than he had previously had and twisting the blade out of Partuse's hand and knocking the murderer backwards.  
  
***  
  
Alaina bit down hard on Alex's wrist hard as he was able to get a hold of her. Alex gave a small gasp of pain as blood began to seep out. Alaina than turned and delivered a swift kick to his lower stomach and screamed in rage as he just sank down on the floor and didn't retaliate.  
  
***  
  
Will's head snapped quickly in the direction of the sudden scream, allowing Partuse to pick the sword up off the ground and shove it violently into Will.  
  
Will was shocked at the sudden tearing of pain that seared through his entire body and slowly sank down to his knees as they began to buckle.  
  
"Don't worry about your children," Partuse said ripping the sword out of him. "I'll take care of them."  
  
Partuse leaned in closer to Will and was hovering just above him. "Especially of Alaina,"  
  
Will's thoughts immediately turned to his children. Silently he bid them all goodbye as his vision began to blur. 'Please forgive me,' He begged to them as he felt his body swoon.  
  
Partuse began to laugh as Will fell face down onto the ground.  
  
***  
  
Alaina looked at Alex completely frustrated with him and picked up a nearby oar and threw it at him. The wood made swift contact with his head and Alex sank to the ground unconscious.  
  
Taking a deep breath Alaina retrieved her sword and firmly gripped it in her hand. Now she could find her father.  
  
***  
  
"Where do you think she went?" Jack asked stepping out of the boat and helping Carrick pull it onto the smooth rock.  
  
Carrick squinted and slowly made his way further into the cove. "Towards Partuse,"  
  
"Well that doesn't help us since we have no clue where- hey where you going?" Jack asked as Carrick started to move into the shadows.  
  
"To help Alaina," He told the pirate than stopped as voices reached his ear. "What in the world?" Carrick asked himself aloud turning back to where the boat was docked.  
  
***  
  
Alaina stood frozen as she turned the corner into a dimly lit cavern and became face to face with Captain Partuse.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Miss Turner," He said with a grin noting the blood residue that was on the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
"Glad to see you've caught up with me, did Carrick help you here?" He asked looking behind her half expecting to see the blonde man.  
  
Alaina quickly gathered her wits and gripped her sword so tight she felt the blood begin to leave her fingers.  
  
"You killed my mother," Alaina seethed as they began to circle one another.  
  
***  
  
"Hans?" Carrick called out as another boat came into view.  
  
"Carrick what are you doing here?" Hans asked recognizing the voice.  
  
"Trying to help Alaina,"  
  
Hans stopped rowing for a second. Will was going to go mad after he learned that his daughter had followed him. If he ever found out.  
  
***  
  
Alaina fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Her cutlass dropping to her side, leaving her completely defenseless.  
  
They'd been fighting for less than ten minutes and she was already spent. Not to mention bloody beyond all comprehension. She'd accidentally grabbed the blade, slicing her palm open making blood spurt everywhere, which made her dizzy and sick.  
  
"You're almost as horrible as your father," Partuse told her pointing the tip of his sword at her neck as a smile formed on the corners of his lips.  
  
He'd kill all three of the five Turner's. Though, he would've preferred for her to wait and find out just what he'd done to her.  
  
Alaina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, praying that'd he'd just end her life now. She didn't know what happened to her father, she didn't want to know.  
  
"You're a sorry excuse for a pirate." He told her with a laugh and she felt the cold steel meet her neck.  
  
Suddenly a wave of energy swept through Alaina and her eyes shot open. In a flash, she kicked his sword out of his hand.  
  
"I'm no pirate," She told him as he stumbled back.  
  
"I'm a Turner."  
  
***  
  
A/N: HAHA!!! Stories almost over!!! Almost, not quite. Sorry I left it like that but I like doing odd things like that so you'll come back and read them. Heehee, I'm such a bitch I know!!! 


	44. Bitter Revenge

Chapter 44:Bitter Revenge  
  
Alaina stood over Partuse, breathing heavily with her cutlass at his neck. She had him right where she wanted him, on the ground defenseless and shocked.  
  
Just as she was about to slit his throat a voice went off in her head.  
  
"Alaina," It said simply. Alaina froze for a second, trying to remember that voice.  
  
"Alaina," It said again, making her realize just what she was doing.  
  
Slowly the fire died down in her eyes. "Your not worth it," She told him, her lips quivering and her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Your not worth it," She repeated lowering her sword and chucking it across the cavern.  
  
Partuse looked at her shocked. She wanted to kill him more than anything yet she was telling him she wasn't.  
  
'Horrible mistake,' He thought with a cruel grin as she turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Alaina!" She a familiar voice yell at her and Alex suddenly appeared out of nowhere and shielded her with his body as a pistol went off.  
  
"Oh my god," Alaina said in a whisper as a pained look came on Alex's face. "Alex?" Alaina asked fearfully as he began to slump to the ground.  
  
"Oh god," Alaina said seeing the blood pooling from behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, his voice beginning to hitch.  
  
"Shh," She told him quickly putting a finger to his lips; she couldn't hold anything against him now that he had done everything to protect her.  
  
"Its alright, I forgive you," She told him as her lips began to quiver at seeing him in so much pain.  
  
"I love you Allie," Alex told her slowly lifting his grimy hand to her face and stroking her cheek. Alaina's heart beat even faster.  
  
"No, Alex, not now," She cried grabbing his hand desperately. But it was too late, even when she said that he was dead. Alaina sat in shock for a second before looking up hatefully at Partuse who had another shot in his pistol and had it once again pointed at her.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" She screamed picking up her discarded sword and chucking it at him. "Tsk, tsk," He said ducking from the blade and coking the barrel back.  
  
"Alaina!" She heard voices scream and she turned around towards the caves opening as a gun went off, making her freeze as she expected to feel the bullet ripping through her body.  
  
After a few seconds though, she didn't feel any different and slowly she turned around to see Partuse slump on the ground, the unfired pistol still in his hand.  
  
Confused she looked behind him to see her father standing behind him, a pistol in his still extended arm. Completely overjoyed at seeing him alive, Alaina raced to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank god," She breathed and her mind began to relax.  
  
Will let go of his breath as his body gave out after a few seconds. "Dad?" Alaina asked panicking as he began to slump down to the floor.  
  
"Help!" She yelled frantically as her father just looked at her, his eyes beginning to glaze.  
  
"No dad," She cried setting him down on the ground as gently as she could. "No please," She begged as her tears spilled down her cheeks and onto his pale face.  
  
"Please don't leave me too," She sobbed pleadingly burying her face in his chest. All her grief was beginning to overtake her and she couldn't stop it. And at that moment all she could feel or even remember was grief and despair.  
  
Jack, Carrick and Hans came around the corner quickly to hear Alaina's muffled sobs. As soon as they caught sight of them they paused briefly and surveyed the scene than rushed to them.  
  
"Come on Alaina," Jack said gently lifting her off Will and holding her tightly as Carrick and Hans inspected him.  
  
Hans ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and lifted up Will's shirt to press it on his gaping sword wound.  
  
"Please help him," Alaina begged clinging onto Jack, her own sores forgotten. Carrick heard the desperate plea in her voice and momentarily looked into her eyes.  
  
"Help me get him up," Hans said carefully trying to grip onto his captain's arms. Carrick pulled away from Alaina's fearful eyes and helped Hans lift him up.  
  
Jack stood comforting Alaina for a few moments trying to at least calm her down but it wasn't doing much good.  
  
"He'll be alright luv," He tried to assure her smoothing some of her hair. "He might be a stupid whelp but he's not so much to leave you three 'ere with 'ol Jack."  
  
Alaina tried to smile at his attempt to lighten the dark mood but couldn't as she caught sight of Alex's body.  
  
Jack glanced at what she was staring at than quickly led Alaina out of the place not wanting to be in there any longer, and also wanting to see how he and Will's crew did against Partuse's.  
  
Alaina stopped though and sat on the cold rock and stared blandly at the small pools of water that the stalagmites created.  
  
"Come on Alaina," Jack said gently after a few seconds taking her right arm and pulling her to her feet. Alaina followed silently which worried Jack because she wasn't usually this obedient.  
  
*** 


	45. Tragic Outcomes

Chapter 45:  
  
*** Jack and Alaina both stood completely shocked at the sight around them. The smell of gunpowder and fire still hung in the air. Bodies were lying strewn all over the Pearl's deck, and blood pools were seen everywhere; giving them a small taste of what went on.  
  
Slowly they began to make their way around the deck, checking to see if the people were anyone they knew. Jack went to one side and Alaina to the other.  
  
"Oh god," Alaina said out loud as she saw Ana Maria lying on the deck covered in blood. The woman's eyes were closed and her hand was resting on a pistol.  
  
"Carrick!" Alaina yelled dropping by Ana Maria's side, immediately the woman's eyes shot open than blinked as her sight began to fade.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Ana Maria disagreed swatting the girl's hand away. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, especially her shoulder, but she wasn't about to admit it. Her pride would never let her.  
  
Jack heard Alaina cry out Carrick's name and went over to see Ana Maria lying on the deck, her shirt covered in blood and he stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't used to his crew being on the side that was injured, but from the looks of everything both sides lost a lot.  
  
"Captain Sparrow," Carrick said from where he was helping carry Will. "You get her, and I'll take him."  
  
Jack nodded quickly and strode over to where Ana Maria was and gingerly began to pick her up. "Put me down Jack," She commanded, although somewhat relieved that he was helping her. Jack ignored her and carefully led her down below to her room as Carrick and Hans led Will to Jack's quarters.  
  
"Alaina your hurt!" Jill cried coming up to her friend to see the blood that was seeping through the back of her shirt.  
  
"Not that bad," Alaina assured with a wry smile watching helplessly as her father was carried into Captain Sparrow's cabin and the door was shut.  
  
"Come on Alaina," Jill said gently taking hold of her friends arm. Alaina sighed but allowed herself to be led following Captain Sparrow below.  
  
"He'll be all right," Jill assured as Alaina turned to look at the closed door again. "Carrick's taking care of him." Alaina nodded but in her heart knew that nothing could save him.  
  
***  
  
By the time Jack got down to her cabin Ana Maria had already passed out. "Come on luv," Jack said setting her down on the bed and gently tapping her face, trying to wake her up. Ana Maria didn't move. Looking her over he noticed the blood coming from her right shoulder.  
  
Hesitantly he began to unbutton her shirt but stopped and decided just to rip her shirt on that side, knowing that if she woke up to find herself shirtless, he would quickly become deprived of his manhood.  
  
So as gently as possible he ripped off the corner section of her shirt to find a bullet lodged there. Thinking quickly he whipped out the short knife he knew she had in her belt and in seconds pried it out. Ana Maria immediately woke up, gave a small cry of pain and tried to sit up.  
  
"Its all right," Jack said soothingly throwing the knife away from them and gently pushing her back down. He saw her eyes begin to fill with tears. "It hurts," she cried biting her lip. "I know," Jack assured ripping off a section of the sheet and pressing it firmly where he had just removed the bullet.  
  
He watched sympathetically as Ana Maria gasped in pain and closed her eyes again. "Ana Maria," He said gently. "You're going to be fine,"  
  
*** 


	46. Only Means of Escape

Chapter 46: The Only Means of Escape  
  
***  
  
Alaina sat alone in one of the rooms on the Pearl looking longingly at the pistol she had in her lap. It had been Captain Partuse's; she had taken it before she left the cavern, unknown to anyone but herself. And now she was going to use it, to get rid of her pain.  
  
Her father was going to die, no one told her that but she knew he was. She had already suffered too much from her mother's death to even begin to think about what life would be like without her father.  
  
She didn't want to live anymore; there was nothing to live for. Nothing that could even begin to ease her pain. Slowly and decisively she lifted the pistol so she was staring right into the barrel.  
  
***  
  
James walked hesitantly to his sister's door and knocked. "Alaina," He called out after she didn't answer.  
  
"Alaina?" He asked trying to turn the knob only to find it locked. "Oh god please no," He begged aloud his heart quickening.  
  
"Jack!" He yelled down the hall. Almost immediately both his brother and Captain Sparrow came out of doors exactly across the hall from each other and asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
James didn't know what to do but decided just to explain. "Alaina's locked her door,"  
  
Jack didn't know what he meant but watched as his namesake rushed beside his brother and tried the door for himself.  
  
"Damn it," Jack said checking the knob for himself and finding that his brother was right.  
  
"What does it mean when she does that?" The pirate asked coming up beside them, leaving Ana Maria for the moment.  
  
"Normally something bad," James replied getting down on one of his knees and peering through the keyhole to see her sitting on the bed, face to face with a pistol.  
  
"Alaina no!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: So sorry I had to end it here. I know I'm a real bitch but I can't help it, I want to kill her SOO BAD!!! You don't understand, I like to kill off my main characters.  
  
Anyways, I have two alternate results written already for the next chappie but I can't decide which to send to my editor, so I'm going to ask you which I should post.  
  
So which one?  
  
Anyhow, you get to decide so drop by a review, e-mail whatever floats your boat and let me know. Hope you're enjoying the story.  
  
Oh yeah!! Kudos and rum to my editor!! I LUV you hon! And kudos to the rest of you!!! (gave all previous rum to editor) You all rock my socks!!! My pretty yellow and blue monkey toe socks at that!! 


	47. Life and Death

Chapter 47: Life and Death  
  
A/N: Sorry to my editor, I just felt SOO bad for not posting anything and I found this on an extra disk but everything from here on I don't have, you do.  
  
I'm sorry to make you all wait so long. I'm so cruel I know and I hope you like it, some might, others wont but either way I hope you review!!!  
  
LUV YOU ALL!!!!  
  
***  
  
"What?" Jack Turner asked alarmed at the desperation in his brother's voice.  
  
"She's got a gun," James told them quickly getting up and trying to get the door open. Both Jack's understood immediately what he meant and began to violently rattle and pound on the door.  
  
"Alaina open-"  
  
A gunshot went off in the room, cutting James off.  
  
All three stood there for a moment, not fully realizing what had just happened. It was quiet; they could even hear the heavy breathing of Ana Maria down the hall.  
  
Jack slowly pulled from his belt the keys to the room and moved the boys away from the door and set the key in the hole.  
  
Preparing himself for the worst Jack painstakingly turned the knob and opened the door to a shocking sight.  
  
Alaina was sitting on the floor, her back propped up against the bed, staring strait forwards, past him.  
  
Cautiously he moved in closer to see that she was still breathing. Confused he looked around the floor and found the gun on the other side of the room. Apparently she had thrown it across the room at the last moment and it went off.  
  
"Jack, James," He called out motioning for them to come in. They looked at each other frightened for a second then slowly entered the room.  
  
As they came in they noticed in one look at her that she wasn't dead and immediately pounced onto her and hugged her tightly, their eyes filling with tears at what she had almost done.  
  
"He's going to die," Alaina said just below a whisper, not even reciprocating to their presence. Her brothers shuddered at her voice; it was hollow, it held no emotion; no sorrow, no contempt, nothing.  
  
Jack felt extremely awkward and quickly slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him and headed up on deck deciding to try and find Gibbs. Leaving the three of them alone.  
  
"Please don't ever do that again," Jack begged tearfully clutching onto her, thinking about how close he had been to no longer having her.  
  
James looked up at his sister only to see her still staring straight ahead. Thinking quickly he got up and ran out the room, heading to get Carrick. Knowing that something wasn't right with her.  
  
Jack sat next to her, knowing where James went. Lovingly he leaned in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, hoping to even make her blink. But there was no such luck; her mind was gone, lost somewhere where no one could find her.  
  
***  
  
"She hasn't even blinked?" Carrick asked quickly following James down the hall to the cabin where Alaina was. James shook his head. Carrick's brows furrowed, as he was lost in thought.  
  
Fortunately Hans knew more about sword wounds than he did and knew how to address the issue, allowing him to be able to come with James.  
  
As he entered the room he immediately grew even more concerned as he saw Alaina actually sitting there with Jack trying to get some response out of her.  
  
As soon as Jack saw Carrick though he let go of her and scooted away as Carrick knelt down in front of Alaina and took her face in his hands.  
  
"Alaina," He said leveling himself so he was in the direct path that Alaina's eyes were focused.  
  
She didn't even blink, her eyes just pierced through him, like she was looking past him, at something the rest of them couldn't see.  
  
"Alaina," He said firmly moving his face closer to hers and tapping her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked beginning to panic.  
  
"She's in shock," Carrick told them still trying to get her to even move her eyes.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Jack asked, afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
"Hopefully," He told them truthfully not wanting to give them false hope.  
  
"What can we do?" Jack asked moving over to James.  
  
"Go get some cold water," He told them gathering her up in his arms and setting her back on the bed being ever so careful to avoid her left arm.  
  
The boys immediately ran out of the room.  
  
"Alaina," He said softly kneeling down and tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Please come back, they need you," He stopped and lovingly kissed her forehead.  
  
"I need you," He whispered taking her hand in his. Still her gaze was straight ahead, it didn't move. "Life wouldn't be much fun without you."  
  
Still she did nothing and he sighed. Knowing that there wasn't much hope for her if Will didn't live.  
  
***  
  
Jack sat alert in a chair next to Ana Maria's bed. She hadn't woken up for a few hours, which had given him time to tally up the deaths and think.  
  
He had everything that he had wanted, The Pearl, a loyal crew, more women than he could count. But still there was something missing and he knew exactly what it was. Love.  
  
There was no love in the eyes of the women he slept with, only lust. He knew that. He knew that but still did it, he was a pirate, no one fell in love with a pirate.  
  
He stopped himself before he continued. There had been someone who promised she loved him, even as a pirate. But that had been long ago.  
  
Jack knew that love was something that every human being wanted, what they longed for, what they secretly desired.  
  
But he knew that he would never admit that he wanted love, or needed it. He had too much pride as well as a reputation to keep up with.  
  
But no matter weather he would truly admit it or not he knew he had some sort of feelings for his longtime friend Christine, who coincidentally enough was a lot like Ana Maria.  
  
Not physically, they were two different people on the outside. But they both had that free spirited, kick ass mentality that always kept him interested. Christine however had been a little more feminine and less violent.  
  
But she had unfortunately taken up a job in Tortuga last he'd heard, which was one of the reasons he seldom went there. He didn't want to run into her and see her like she was now. Not when she used to be the most pure hearted adventure loving person he'd played with growing up.  
  
Suddenly Ana Maria gave a small scream and sat up, startling Jack.  
  
"Whoa, Ana Maria," He said quickly gathering his wits and grabbing her arms. "Its all right," He assured as she looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"What?" She asked trying to catch her breath as she looked around.  
  
"You're going to be fine,"  
  
"I heard a gun go off," She said pulling her arms away from him. Jack nodded and she looked at him anxiously.  
  
"It was Alaina," He told her after a minute. Ana Maria's stomach turned.  
  
"She's alright now, just out of it," Jack informed quickly seeing the color drain even more from his crewmates face.  
  
"I'm going to sleep now," She told him leaning back and closing her eyes.  
  
"You do that," He told her with a smile shaking his head in amusement.  
  
*** 


	48. Awakening the Dead

chapter 48: Awakening the Dead  
  
Elizabeth watched helpless as Carrick, James and Jack tried to wake Alaina up from her living dead state. But failing each time.  
  
All she could do was stand there and watch as her daughter fell deeper and deeper into an abyss. To watch as her mind wandered away from her body, from this world into the next; as Alaina faded away from grief and loneliness.  
  
Slowly she made her way to where her daughter lay quietly, staring up at nothing. "Alaina," She said leaning over her. "Alaina you have to come back,"  
  
Jack stood back and thought. Something weird was going on, he didn't know what. But something just felt different, not in a bad way, but made what was happening seem less severe than it was. It was comforting as it was familiar, like he'd felt it before.  
  
"Alaina, you have to come out of it. You have to keep on living." Elizabeth told her and reached out to touch her daughter's cheek. "There is more in this life for you, I promise,"  
  
Alaina slowly blinked, than blinked a few more times as she began to see a figure leaning over her. "Mom?" She mumbled almost inaudibility.  
  
But as soon as her vision cleared, the figure was gone and she could see clearly her brothers and Carrick all standing alert at her bed, concern written all on their faces.  
  
"Alaina?" Jack asked taking her hand in his and looking in her eyes.  
  
Alaina nodded and tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Are you alright?" Carrick asked glad she was at least responding to them.  
  
Alaina looked at him for a moment puzzled than lifted her hand to her forehead only to stop and stare in horror at them. There was blood on both her hands; it was dry now, staining her with the blood of Alex, her father, Partuse and herself.  
  
"Oh god," She cried remembering Alex's pained face, her father's glazed eyes, seeing her own blood seeping through her shirt.  
  
"Alaina, its going to be fine, dad's going to be fine," James assured desperately trying to get her out of the depression she was in.  
  
"No," She sobbed as new tears streamed down her face and onto the pillow. "He's going to die, he's going to leave us for good."  
  
Jack and James shared a knowing glance. They knew what the other was thinking. They both thought that and now that Alaina believed it their hope was getting dim.  
  
***  
  
"How is she?" Jill asked Carrick as he came up on deck. Carrick shrugged and sank down onto a crate that was sitting nearby. He'd decided to leave her with Jack and James since he couldn't do anything more than what he had already done.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Jill asked standing in front of him. Carrick sighed and shrugged again. Jill wanted to shake him and demand an answer from him but instead put a hand on his shoulder and made him look at her.  
  
"Is she still out of it?"  
  
Carrick shook his head and Jill was relieved.  
  
"But she's not the same," He told her closing his eye for a moment. He wasn't used to feeling this helpless, especially when it came to someone he cared about.  
  
"Alaina keeps on changing," Jill told him sitting down next to him. Carrick looked over at her. "You knew her before her mother died?"  
  
Jill nodded and grinned as she remembered all the trouble they used to get in and how Mrs. Turner would shrug it off as normal child behavior.  
  
"She used to be so happy all the time, she never use to keep everything bottled in like she does now."  
  
Carrick was about to say something when Jill suddenly got up and walked off leaving him confused.  
  
"Jill wait," He said quickly getting up and following her as she hurried over to the gangplank that connected the Constance and the Pearl.  
  
Jill ignored him and continued until he reached out and grabbed onto her arm. "What's wrong?" He asked trying to look at her face.  
  
"Nothing," She managed to say keeping her head down.  
  
"You really are just like Alaina," He said shaking his head and loosening his grip.  
  
Her face shot up at his comment and she smacked his arm hard. "Don't you ever say that," She warned her teary eyes suddenly catching a spark.  
  
Carrick stepped back and didn't say anything more as Jill stormed off to the Constance.  
  
***  
  
Alaina slowly sat up in her cot and yawned. She'd dozed off after Carrick left and now wondered what time it was as the room was pitch black.  
  
Shifting herself in the cot so the bottom of her feet were on the floor she sat and dwelled on what had gone on.  
  
Everything seemed so surreal. Alex was dead, he'd given his life for her; her father had killed Partuse, but was mortally wounded in the process; and she'd heard her mother's voice not once, but twice in one day.  
  
'Maybe it was all a dream,' She thought to herself looking at her arm. That thought continued to make her wonder if this was all a dream and her dreams were reality.  
  
A soft knock on the door quickly sent her from her musings and in a few seconds it opened and Jill appeared, the soft light from the hall illuminating her figure.  
  
"Is my father alright?" Alaina asked fearfully being able to make out the distraught look on her friends face.  
  
"He's still alive," Jill told her moving into the room and sitting beside her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Alaina asked not seeing the look on her face change.  
  
"I just miss you Alaina," Jill said looking at her friend as the tears came again. She despised those tears, they showed her weakness but she couldn't stop them. Not this time.  
  
Alaina looked at the floor as she realized what Jill had just admitted.  
  
"Me too,"  
  
Jill bit her lip and brushed away the tear that trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Believe me Jill I want myself back more than anyone." Alaina told her friend piddling with her thumbs. She'd washed her hands, but they were still somewhat red.  
  
"Alex is gone isn't he?" Jill asked after a silent moment.  
  
Alaina nodded, the tears wouldn't come. She'd cried until she couldn't cry anymore. "He died trying to save me," She managed to whisper.  
  
Jill took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Alex did always have a way of making up for something he did wrong. Though this time it cost his life. Something Jill knew he gladly gave. He would've for either one of them.  
  
Jill opened her eyes after a few seconds and was about to say something when their light dimmed.  
  
Both girls looked up to see O'Brien in the doorway staring at them.  
  
"Will's awake now," He informed them quickly before walking away. He felt like he had defiantly intruded on something.  
  
Alaina's stomach turned as did Jill's. Neither one knew if it was a good sign or not, but they both hurried out to see.  
  
*** 


	49. Reasons to Live

Chapter 49: Reasons To Live  
  
Alaina walked happily up the stairs that led to the deck for the third time that day. Her father was going to be all right and she felt like she was walking on air.  
  
It'd been four days since she and Jill had rushed up here faster than lighting to see if he would live. The boys and her had a major reunion though she did get slapped for being stupid. Which in their definition was leaving them behind.  
  
She took in a deep breath and smiled, life was good.  
  
That is, before she caught sight of Jill and Carrick standing at the other end of the deck in each other's arms. She stopped and stared bewildered at them for a few seconds, her smiled disappearing before continuing over to Captain's Sparrow's cabin to be with her father.  
  
She felt betrayed in a sense, not by Jill because she didn't know anything that had gone on between her and Carrick.  
  
But Carrick on the other hand she felt completely different about. How could he do that when he promised he would never hurt her like that? How could he throw it away when he knew how that made her feel like dying again?  
  
"You alright luv?" Jack asked coming up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He had seen the look in her eyes when she saw them.  
  
"I'm fine," She told him turning and giving him a halfhearted smile. He wouldn't understand how she felt, even if he tried.  
  
"Look Alaina," He said in a low tone stopping her and turning her entire body around so she was facing him. "That lad," He said waving his hand back in the direction that Carrick was. "He doesn't know what the hell he's doing,"  
  
"Yes he does," Alaina disagreed dejectedly. "He knows exactly what he's doing," And with that she turned away and walked into the cabin.  
  
***  
  
Will opened his eyes as he heard the door open to the cabin and saw Alaina come in. He frowned at the hurt that lingered in her eyes and wondered what happened.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked sitting down on the chair next to the bed and propping her elbows on the mattress.  
  
"Better," He told her honestly taking one of her hands and squeezing it. Alaina smiled and squeezed back.  
  
"I'm glad,"  
  
"But how are you?" He asked trying to sit up a little. Alaina ignored him for a few seconds and watched like a hawk as he slowly scooted himself up against the headboard.  
  
"I'm better," she told him looking at the sheets. She was better now, her father was going to live, and so was she.  
  
He didn't know about her attempt to kill herself, no one had told him. And Alaina didn't think anyone planned on it.  
  
"Alaina," Will said in a lower tone. Alaina looked back at him and sighed.  
  
"Its just," She began looking hard at his pale face remembering how he'd looked in the cave. "I'm having a rough time adjusting to how things are now,"  
  
Will nodded; he'd noticed that.  
  
"I just wish things could be different, that I could at least trust people like I used to." Alaina told him sadly wanting to get her mind onto happier things.  
  
"Trusting someone is the hardest thing to do," He agreed knowing she was talking about Alex and probably Carrick as well. "Especially when someone misuses that trust."  
  
Alaina nodded and took a deep breath. "When we get back home," She said changing the subject. "Are you going to stay for awhile?"  
  
Will nodded, knowing that he could now face those demons that had been chasing him all this time.  
  
"You will?" Alaina asked a smile growing on her face at the sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"I promise," Will told her squeezing her hand and smiling at her. Alaina gave him a small hug.  
  
"Good because the boys are driving me insane!"  
  
Will just smiled, he couldn't laugh or he would because it hurt too much to.  
  
"Are they really that bad?" He asked curiously. Alaina just gave him a look.  
  
"Alaina may I ask you something?" Will wondered after a few silent moments. She nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you kill Partuse when you had the chance?"  
  
Alaina thought for only a few seconds before answering. "I know this is only probably going to make you think I'm crazy,"  
  
"It runs in the family," He assured with a smile.  
  
"When I was about to shove that sword into his throat I heard mom's voice in my head."  
  
Will sat up a little bit.  
  
"She didn't say not to do it, all she said was my name." Alaina paused and dwelled on those few seconds. "But it was like she was telling me not to, as though I'd regret it later."  
  
Will's face was etched with one who was deep in thought.  
  
"After Partuse stabbed me and I was lying on the floor," He began knowing Alaina needed to hear this to believe she wasn't insane. "I saw her, she came up to me and told me I had to get up. That our children needed me,"  
  
Alaina's vision became blurry at his confession and she squeezed his hand tightly. Will only smiled and returned the small gesture of affection.  
  
***  
  
"James are you awake?" Jack asked sitting up and looking at the form of his brother next to him. They were in their father's bed on the Constance trying to sleep but Jack was restless.  
  
"No I'm just sleeping with my eyes open," James said rolling over to face his twin.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked his brother as they both looked at one another through the moonlight coming through the windows.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Right before Alaina woke up did you feel that?" He asked unsure of how to describe exactly what he felt.  
  
James sat up and stared at his brother.  
  
"You felt it to?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Didn't it seem...I don't know exactly how to put it but like it was somehow familiar?"  
  
James nodded and shoved the sheets off him. "It made it seem that everything was fine, that Alaina wasn't lying there on the verge of a mental breakdown,"  
  
Jack's eyes grew wide as a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Do you think it was her?" He asked his brother.  
  
James's eyebrows narrowed in thought.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth smiled to herself as she watched her boys discuss wither or not it had been she who was there that day.  
  
They were exactly how she knew they would be; inquisitive, smart, adventuresome. The perfect combination of her and Will; with just the small twist of Jack unknowingly acting like Jack.  
  
That had been non intentional, she didn't want her boys to be like the devilish rouge she knew, but fortunately the small things they had picked up were the qualities she had actually enjoyed; such as his sense of humor.  
  
. Elizabeth slowly stood up from the chair which she'd been sitting on and walked over to the bed as the boys settled back under the covers.  
  
"Goodnight boys," She whispered touching each of their faces. "I love you,"  
  
*** 


	50. Letting Go

Chapter 50: Letting Go  
  
***  
  
Alaina sat deep in though on the deck. This is what she had always wanted to do, this is what she had always dreamed of, and now it was coming to an end.  
  
She would have to go back to Port Royale and face the truths her journey had revealed, as well as the same old boring everyday life she had endured all those years prior to this. She had to go back, leave. And let this all just be a memory.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Will asked coming up and carefully sitting next to her. "Things," Alaina told him dully looking at him, making sure he was alright.  
  
"What kind of things?" He asked curiously exhaling as the pain slowly died away.  
  
"About how I'll have to go back home and have to live my boring life again."  
  
Will was a little alarmed at the sound in her voice.  
  
"Carrick's coming to live with us so I'm sure you two will entertain each other."  
  
Alaina sighed, that was another aspect of her problem; Carrick.  
  
He and Jill had become increasingly better friends. She had seen them together a lot on deck as well as talking in the late hours of the night when she had gotten up to check on her father.  
  
They thought no one knew but she did which caused her a lot of discomfort. So she had began to avoid them as much as she could. Carrick and her spoke so little she wondered if he had even forgotten her all together.  
  
"Actually," Alaina began. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay on the Pearl." Will looked at her disbelievingly than behind him at Jack who was at the helm, completely oblivious to them and their discussion.  
  
"I already talked to Captain Sparrow, and he said I would have to approve it with you, but other than that he was fine with it."  
  
'Damn right, he's fine with all the sex he's going to get." Will thought narrowing his eyes at the man.  
  
Jack casually glanced in their direction and was taken back at Will's stare. Then he realized what they were walking about.  
  
'Stupid whelp thinks I'm going to sleep with Alaina,' He thought with a grin. Will's protectiveness amused him.  
  
"But if you don't want me to stay or need me than I understand," Alaina said quickly knowing that she was loosing, and it bothered her about leaving him especially now that he was severely hurt.  
  
Will looked back at her and his face softened. She had already given so much up for him and had already sacrificed too much for him. Now it was his turn.  
  
"Alaina," He began as his stomach knotted at what he was going to say. "Your old enough now to make your own decisions,"  
  
Alaina turned to him puzzled. "But I just turned seventeen. How-"  
  
"Your smart," He told her cutting in. "You know what you want and what would be best for you."  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" Alaina asked after a few seconds not believing that he was serious.  
  
"Its not about what I want, this is about you."  
  
Alaina sat and thought for a few moments and Will watched as her eyes brightened, as she fully understood what he was doing for her.  
  
"Thank you!" She cried with a laugh giving him a hug, thought carefully avoiding his wounds.  
  
"You staying or you going?" Jack asked looking at them.  
  
"I'm staying!" Alaina confirmed happily. Will slowly got up with the help of Alaina and walked over to Jack.  
  
"You and I are going to have a little talk later." He told the dark pirate grabbing his shoulders and gripping them. "Cant wait," Jack assured giving Alaina a wink, making her laugh.  
  
"You'd better watch it Sparrow," Will warned playfully choking him. "Ah Turner," Jack said shaking his head. "You thoroughly amuse me,"  
  
"Glad you think so," Will said with a small laugh. "Buts lets see just how amusing I can get,"  
  
***  
  
"So Jack," Will began uncertainly sitting down on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Yes Will?" Jack asked with a grin, he knew what was coming. And it was going to be thoroughly entertaining.  
  
"There are a few things that I have to tell you before I let you just sail off with Alaina, savvy?" Will asked using the word that was sometimes heard coming from his friend's mouth. Jack smiled and nodded.  
  
"First off, you're not allowed to give her rum, beer, or any other drink that you know I would not permit. Second, if I find out that you-"  
  
"Will," Jack interrupted putting his hands up. "I swear on my mothers grave I will not touch Alaina, or let anyone else." Will looked at the pirate disbelievingly.  
  
"I wont!" Jack promised, still Will gave him that look.  
  
"Look Will, Alaina's a little too young for me," Jack paused trying to think of all the reasons why it'd never work. "And a little too innocent," He paused again trying to think about the order of importance on that very long list. "And a little too naive," He paused again, knowing that Will was becoming a little agitated as well as mad.  
  
"I get your point," Will said finally sighing and closing his eyes. He was getting dizzy again, not a good sign.  
  
"Ah Will, I know I've done a few things in the past that might have suggested otherwise but-"  
  
"Might have?" Will asked not believing that he had just done that. "For god sakes Jack I caught you trying to seduce her!" Will paused. "More than once!"  
  
Jack frowned but nodded. "I see what your saying but I'm telling you I'm not interested in her like that."  
  
Will's eyes narrowed. "And just what kind of way are you interested in her?"  
  
Jack paused and thought for a moment. 'I'm screwing myself over,' He thought. Why was it that he could talk his way out of being hanged but he couldn't keep his head straight when he was talking about Alaina?  
  
'Probably that damn journal entry' He thought wryly.  
  
"Well?" Will asked crossing his arms, his dizziness completely leaving him.  
  
'Oh shit I hope he didn't find out about the island incident,' He thought hopefully. But than Will couldn't have or he'd be dead; Will might be wounded but he was still quite intimidating.  
  
"I just meant that she's entertaining that's all." Jack assured. "Amusing, quite like you amuse me."  
  
Will nodded slowly, not believing the Captain for a moment. He didn't want Alaina to stay on the Pearl, but she could look after herself. She'd proven that to him time and time again.  
***  
  
A/N: Whew. Sorry that took so long everybody. I've just been super busy and haven't been on the internet long enough to post things so I hope this will satisfy you for a few days. Yes DAYS I WILL POST AGAIN SOON!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone of you who keep on supporting this progressively getting worse POTC fic. THANKS!!! 


	51. Home again

Chapter 51: Home Again  
  
Alaina stood alone on the beach of Port Royale staring off into the moonlit ocean, letting the wind rustle her hair and swirl her simple white dress. It was a perfect night, all the stars were out, the moon was full, everything was perfect. Everything except that she was alone.  
  
Loneliness had begun to become a common feeling with her. Especially back at the house. Carrick, Jack and James seemed to always be off doing something or another, Jill had become extremely hard to get a hold of and her father always seemed to be at her grandfather's or at the blacksmiths.  
  
Mrs. Bates went to take care of her sick sister so she normally woke up to an empty house or when the boys were just about to leave. Her and Carrick had hardly said twenty words to each other since she had gotten back the month before.  
  
Her little stay with the Pearl had been every bit of educational as she found out Jack was indeed capable of having feelings towards another human being when they were in Tortuga and he'd run into an old friend. Christine she thought she'd heard.  
  
Though it was depressing as well to see the look on both of their faces when they saw one another. Alaina actually thought she saw tears forming in Jack's eyes as he talked to her. But that was all over. The Pearl was long gone.  
  
Slowly she waded out in the water to her ankles, feeling the wet sand between her toes, the mild water rushing in then going back out again, and the fresh wind that caressed her face. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she took it all in.  
  
She wasn't aware of the figure that came behind her.  
  
"Miss are you alright?"  
  
Startled, Alaina whirled around to see a man standing right behind her. "Y- yes-I-uh- I'm fine," She stuttered completely off guard.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," The man apologized.  
  
"No, it's alright. I was just...ah..." She tried to think of what to tell him.  
  
"You don't have to explain anything to me," He told her with a smile.  
  
Alaina gave a small grin.  
  
"Would you like to walk?" He asked after a few moments motioning at the wide beach. Alaina nodded and he offered her his arm. Gladly she took it and they began to walk.  
  
"It's a wonderful night don't you agree?" He asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Mm hmm." Alaina agreed smiling to herself as she felt the dry grainy sand stick to her wet feet.  
  
"I don't believe I've seen you before, do you live in Port Royale?" He asked and she blushed, as he looked her up and down.  
  
"I've all my life, but I've just recently came back from a trip." She told him slightly shivering as a gust of wind blew by. He noticed it and quickly took off his jacket and draped it on her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," Alaina said smiling at him.  
  
"Think nothing of it," He assured smiling at her. "May I inquire as to where you traveled?"  
  
"I'd rather not say," Alaina said afraid of what he might do if he knew that she had been collaborating with Port Royale's most wanted pirate.  
  
"I see," The man said with a laugh.  
  
Alaina sighed and blew a strand of loose hair from her face.  
  
"You seem lonely," The man observed aloud. Alaina nodded sadly.  
  
"I haven't had many people to talk to lately," She admitted regretfully.  
  
"Well you can talk to me, whatever that's worth." He told her with a laugh. Alaina looked over at him and almost immediately felt comforted.  
  
They walked down the beach in silence for a few moments, neither one wanting to break the calming peace that surrounded them. But finally Alaina spoke.  
  
"Could we sit?"  
  
The man nodded and they walked a few feet away from the shoreline and sat down. "If I may ask, did you know Alex Holden?" The man asked looking at her, his eyes glimmering with curiosity.  
  
Alaina's stomach knotted at his name and looked away. "I did," She said trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Alaina shook her head no and tried to stand up. "Please don't leave," The man asked gently taking her hand and pulling her back down.  
  
Alaina didn't have the will to break away from his grasp so she sank down onto the beach and began to sob. It was horrible, even after all these months, she still couldn't hear his name and not break down into tears.  
  
She felt him still sitting next to her and slowly began to tell him all that had happened within the past year. Amazingly she found it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Every time she paused, he would just inch closer and comfortingly squeeze her hand.  
  
After she had finished she slowly looked at his face to see it had completely changed. He no longer had the carefree, happy go lucky expression, but now had compassion and genuine concern engraved in his face. He had listened to her, soaked up every word and began to understand her despair.  
  
After a second, he pulled back the strands of loose hair from her face and enveloped her into an embrace. Alaina closed her eyes and let go of all her fears and worries. At that moment she felt sheer contentment and bliss from a man she didn't even know the name of.  
  
It felt wonderful, to pour out her soul to a complete stranger who didn't know her and who she didn't know. Names were trivial, so were ages, backgrounds, family, all that didn't matter. He was willing to listen and comfort her, something no one had done in a while.  
  
Happily she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep, and smiled to herself as she rested her head on his shoulder and sank into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Will yawned and stretched as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight and she hadn't come back yet.  
  
But something told him not to worry; maybe it was that fatherly intuition that he picked up over the past few years, but whatever it was it was helpful.  
  
He was glad Alaina was back, but he noticed she didn't seem to be all that thrilled about being home. It didn't puzzle him at all, he knew she was angry at Carrick and wasn't over Alex's death.  
  
When Alaina had told him Alex had done that for her Will had been speechless and he was no longer angry with the boy who'd given the ultimate sacrifice to save his daughter.  
  
'You need to sleep Will,' His brain reminded and Will agreed but was too lazy and tired to get out of the chair. So after he stretched, Will set his head down on his desk and was soon fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: So sorry to all you who like Alaina/Carrick. I just think she needs more of a romance life than he has to offer...Anyhow thank you to EVERYONE who keeps on reading this and giving positive reviews!! 


	52. Michael Norrington

Chapter 52: Michael Norrington  
  
The two walked together down the now busy streets of Port Royale, the next morning, neither one were in a particular hurry so they had a slow pace.  
  
"Its kind of nice to be back home again," Alaina said smiling as two girls ran past them giggling.  
  
"Glad you think so," The man said laughing.  
  
She looked over at him and smiled, she had smiled more in the past few hours than she had in the past few months. He made her feel relaxed and able to enjoy life again. Even after Alex and Carrick.  
  
"So where exactly do you live?" The man asked slipping his arm around hers and moving her out of the way of a woman with a large basket.  
  
"A few streets over," Alaina told him entwining their fingers together. He didn't seem at all surprised or taken back at her boldness, just smiled at her.  
  
As they turned the corner, Alaina caught sight of the house and took a deep breath. She didn't want to go home now; she wanted to just walk around all day with him.  
  
"Your house I presume?" The man asked with a mock flourish of his hands at the house.  
  
"That it is," Alaina admitted sheepishly.  
  
They both unknowingly slowed their pace, as they got closer.  
  
"Thank you," Alaina said gratefully as they got to the small sidewalk.  
  
"Your most welcome," The man assured reluctantly letting go of her hand.  
  
Alaina blushed and turned to open the door. "Wait!" She said suddenly turning back to him.  
  
"Yes?" The man asked stopping and looking at her.  
  
"I don't even know your name," She said a little embarrassed as people passing by stared at her.  
  
"Michael," The man told her slightly bowing his head. "Michael Norrington, and may I ask yours?"  
  
Alaina raised an eyebrow at him. "Alaina Turner," She told him and they both began to laugh. "Well isn't that odd," She said shaking her head.  
  
"I'd say so," Michael agreed. "Well, as much as I would love to stay and talk Miss Turner-"  
  
"Alaina," She interjected quickly.  
  
"Alaina," He corrected himself. "I'm afraid I have to go meet my father about some business,"  
  
Alaina smiled and nodded. "I hope to see you again Mister Norrington," She told him honestly.  
  
"I'll be certain you will," He promised than went on walking down the street.  
  
Alaina stood at the door a few more minutes, watching his retreating figure than happily turned and opened the door. Unconsciously she walked in smiling and shut the door.  
  
"Alaina!" Will said coming out of his study relieved at seeing her home.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked snapping out of her thoughts and turning to him.  
  
"Where have you been all night?" He asked confused and a little astounded at her perkiness.  
  
"Out," She said walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry if I worried you." She apologized.  
  
Will raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her up and down to see she was barefoot with dry sand still clinging to her feet and dress.  
  
"No, its all right," He assured knowing that she had to have met someone to be in this kind of mood.  
  
"Well I'm going to get a little sleep, but I'll be up for lunch," She told him bouncing up the stairs humming to herself.  
  
Will just watched her completely amused as she got to the top and skipped into her room. He smiled and headed back into his office, trying to set his mind back on his business.  
  
***  
  
Alaina began to hum as she pulled the dirty dress up over her head and dropped it on the floor. "Michael Norrington," She mused aloud and began to laugh.  
  
"Alaina?" A voice was heard on the other side of her door.  
  
"Yes?" She asked grabbing her robe and quickly fastening the tie.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Alaina began to laugh again and opened the door to see Jack standing there, a confused look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine," Alaina assured with a smile leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Okay then," Jack said slowly nodding and walking back down the stairs.  
  
"Jack," Alaina said and he stopped and looked at her. "Thanks for asking," Jack looked at her curiously.  
  
"Your welcome?" He said uncertain of what else to say. Alaina just laughed once more and shut her door.  
  
Jack quickly made his way down the stairs and knocked on his father's study door.  
  
"Come in," Will called out and Jack opened the door and came in. "What can I do for you Jack?" Will asked with a smile setting down the papers he was reading and giving his son his full attention.  
  
"What's wrong with Alaina?" Jack asked sitting down on the chair across from his father.  
  
"Wrong? Why do you say that?" Will asked curiously picking up his papers again and skimming through them.  
  
"She's all, happy and perky and...weird." Jack told his father shaking his head in bewilderment.  
  
"Oh, so she's supposed to be depressed and grim?" Will asked a smile forming on his face.  
  
"Well, she was like that yesterday and the day before that, she's been like that almost the entire time she's been back." Jack argued.  
  
"Do you think that maybe she'd found something to live for?" Will asked his son.  
  
Jack thought for a moment. His mind flashed back to when they were on the Pearl a few months ago and Alaina had a gun to her head. An incident that his father still had no clue about.  
  
"She could have," He agreed finally. "But what?"  
  
Will shrugged, but Jack saw the familiar smug grin on his father's face. And Jack knew his father was keeping more information that he was leading them to believe.  
  
Will had in fact seen Alaina and Michel Norrington walk up to the door.  
  
"Alright then, I'll just have to find out myself," Jack said getting up and walking out the office, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Will shook his head in amusement and began to read again. Than stopped, leaned back and closed his eyes. His life was getting more and more stressful; he just needed to take a small break.  
  
"Relax Will," A soothing voice said inside his head and Will smiled as he felt a calming presence embrace him. Will sighed contently and opened his eyes to take in the office Elizabeth had made for him.  
  
Originally it had been a living room but when he had been gone on a trip she had redecorated it and given it to him for rescuing her from Barbossa all those years ago.  
  
Will smiled as he caught sight of the large chess game he had gotten their first Christmas, which reminded him that Thanksgiving was next week.  
  
"Where has the time gone?" He asked himself than remembered that Mr. Swann was coming over for lunch. He shrugged and stretched in his chair, everything was almost back to normal. Almost.  
  
***  
  
Will slowly trudged up the stairs to his room with a yawn but stopped as he heard a voice coming from outside. Curiously he hurried up the steps and stopped in the hall as the humming grew louder.  
  
"Alaina?" He asked tapping on her door and slowly opening it to not find her there.  
  
"Alaina?" he asked again as he headed down the hall towards the balcony. Will paused as he got to the door to find it still partially open.  
  
Slowly he pushed the rest open to find Alaina sitting on a chair with a blanket wrapped tightly around her, sound asleep.  
  
Will thought for a moment and wondered first off why she was out there, who he heard humming and why he'd been drawn out to the balcony. Pondering on these questions he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
His common sense told him to take Alaina to her room but is fatherly side told him to let her stay out there. She had for some odd reason came out there by herself, maybe as a goodbye to Elizabeth.  
  
He wasn't sure but he knew she'd be warm enough so he gently went and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead and went quietly back into the house, though leaving the door partially open.  
  
Sighing he went down the hall to his own room. Life was going to get better; he knew it would. Something inside him promised it would.  
  
Yawning again he opened the door to his room and went inside knowing that whatever tomorrow brought, he could face it and defeat it and he wouldn't have to do it alone.  
  
*** A/N: As always THANK YOU!!!! 


	53. Bad News

Chapter 53: Bad News  
  
Will walked in the front door whistling. He had just talked to Governor Swann and Hans, and they all agreed on the distributive price of the goods Will was bringing into Port Royale; which brought Will in quite a happy mood.  
  
"Alaina!" Will called as he shut the door behind him. He knew she would want to hear the news since she had been helping him keep record and account on everything.  
  
He stopped and listened for a minute, waiting for her response. 'Must be out somewhere with Michael,' he mused. The two had been spending almost all their free time together since Jill and Carrick were officially courting, which he concluded didn't bother Alaina in the least bit now after she and Carrick had talked.  
  
Will was glad Alaina was happy again, which had surprisingly lasted almost four months. He didn't even bother to ask what went on with Jack while she was on board. He really didn't want to know.  
  
He was about to turn into his office when he heard a muffled sob from down the hall. Curiously he began to walk down in the direction of the parlor and paused to see the door was closed.  
  
"Hello?" he asked tapping on the door.  
  
Almost immediately Carrick opened it. Will stared at the young man for a moment than looked past him to see Alaina sitting in her favorite chair with her knees pulled up, and her face buried in her dress.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked stepping in to see her entire body convulsing.  
  
"Mr. Turner, there's something you need to know," Carrick said pulling him out into the hall and closing the door behind him. Will looked at him hard as he saw anxiety in Carrick's eyes.  
  
"Alaina's," Carrick began than stopped, he couldn't say it, but Alaina was in too much of a wreak to tell her father so he had to. Will's eyes bored into the boy, curiosity and fear beginning to rise in him  
  
"Alaina's pregnant," Carrick said as quickly as possible knowing that he wouldn't be able to say them again. Will blinked and tilted his head not believing what he'd just heard.  
  
"Is this some sort of joke?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Carrick shook his head and pulled Will over so they were away from the door. "Alaina's never," Carrick paused knowing he'd understand what that gesture meant.  
  
"Willingly, but," Carrick paused again and tried to think of how to break it to him. "Alaina told me that when she was woke up after Captain Partuse and his men knocked her out, her shirt was almost completely unbuttoned and she-"  
  
Will took a deep breath and motioned for Carrick to stop. He understood what he was trying to tell him. That Captain Partuse had raped her and now she was pregnant with his child.  
  
Carrick held his breath and waited for Will's reaction. But Will had none, all he could think about was how Alaina was. And as if nothing was weighing his mind he strode over to the door and opened it to find Alaina where she had been.  
  
"Alaina," Will said walking up to her and bending down on his knees in front of her. Alaina just sobbed.  
  
"Look at me," He told her gently taking her hand. Alaina slowly lifted her face up but still only looked at her tear stained dress. She couldn't look at him; not this time.  
  
"Alaina," Will said in a lower tone squeezing her hand.  
  
"I want to die," She sobbed leaning forward and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't say that," He told her catching her in his arms and hugging her.  
  
Alaina closed her eyes and prayed that God would just kill her now. She didn't want to have that man's child. She couldn't, she was only just a little past seventeen, she wasn't prepared for it at all.  
  
"It's going to be all right," Will said desperately trying to keep his emotions low. He could feel her stomach pressed against his and knew that Carrick was telling the truth.  
  
Alaina just cried as she felt a small tweak of pain go through her body. It wasn't going to be okay; nothing was ever going to be the same again.  
  
The boys sat on their floor, their ears pressed against the wall that was next to Alaina's room eyes wide and mouth open as Alaina cried and prayed aloud for God to kill her or at least for her to have a miscarriage.  
  
Jack sat back after a moment and tried to gather his wits. Alaina was pregnant, how and by who he didn't know. Though he was completely sure it wasn't by Carrick or Michael, both were too much of gentlemen.  
  
Though there was Captain Sparrow, he was one to do something like that, Jack was sure of it. And didn't Jill say they were marooned on an island for almost a week? Jack's eyes narrowed and he marched into his sister's room.  
  
"Who the hell did it?" He demanded to know throwing open the door and putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Alaina jumped startled at the sudden outburst and stared at her brother. She didn't know he was home, she thought Carrick took them out to the docks. 'Bastard,' She thought grimly.  
  
"Well?" Jack asked angrily. When he found out who it was he was going to make that man pay.  
  
Alaina stared at her brother for a few seconds than patted the mattress next to her. Jack slowly made his way over to her and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Was it Captain Sparrow?" Jack asked boring his eyes into his sisters waiting for her reply. Alaina almost smiled amidst her tears and shook her head.  
  
"Partuse," she said looking away from him and closing her eyes.  
  
Jack's body froze. Captain Sparrow knocking his sister up he could deal with but not that.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said meekly wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her. Alaina nodded and swallowed hard.  
  
"I want to die Jack," she whispered wanting him to tell her something, anything that would want her to wish otherwise.  
  
Jack immediately pulled away from her and grasped her face with his hands. "Don't you ever say that," He told her having to blink away the memories of hearing that gun go off and thinking she had killed herself.  
  
"I love you Alaina, and I'm going to take care of you and your baby,"  
  
"So am I," Another voice said in the hall and they both turned to see James standing there.  
  
"Your going to get through this, and we're going to help you savvy?" Jack asked trying to lighten the mood by repeating a word he'd heard the Captain use.  
  
Alaina managed a small grin. "Savvy," She agreed giving her brother another hug. James jumped up onto the bed and gave her a hug in turn.  
  
"I love you too," James promised squeezing her tightly. Alaina squeezed him back and let go of him.  
  
"Now sleep," Jack ordered pulling a section of her bed sheets down and motioning for her to lie down.  
  
Alaina complied and rested her head down on a pillow and closed her eyes. She felt the boys cover her up with the sheets. She didn't want to have the baby; she wasn't going to. No matter what Jack, James or anyone else told her, she was going to find some way out of it. And it didn't matter what.  
  
Alaina casually looked up from her book and almost jumped to see Michael standing in the parlor doorway.  
  
"Michael," She greeted nervously setting the book down. She'd been able to avoid him for a few months but she couldn't hide from him forever.  
  
"Alaina," He greeted with a warm smile making Alaina feel guilty for ignoring him.  
  
"Uh, sit please," She said slowly getting up and motioning him in. Michael looked at her and wrapped her in a loving embrace. Alaina was a little taken back but nevertheless returned the embrace and pulled back.  
  
"I've missed you," He said gently kissing her cheek. Alaina smiled at him and led him to the sofa.  
  
"How've you been?" She asked taking a deep breath and sitting down. It was hard to get up and sit down now that she had that extra weight.  
  
"I've been lonely," He told her honestly sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alaina apologized looking down at her hands.  
  
"You don't need to be," He assured and she looked over at him and was about to reply. "You weren't sure of how my reaction would be and you didn't want me to think less of you so you avoided me."  
  
Michael leaned in to Alaina and looked deep in her eyes. "But I could never think less of you,"  
  
Alaina bit her lip and almost began to cry at the sincerity in his voice. "I love you," He told her taking her hand and kissing it. Alaina stared at him for a moment than squeezed his hand.  
  
"You don't know me Michael," She said backing away from him, not wanting to have to say anything that could later hurt him. Michael sighed and began to stroke her hand with his thumb.  
  
"I know you better than I know myself," He disagreed looking down at her hand. Alaina looked away and pulled her hand out of his grasp.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Anne Bonny," She said trying to get off the subject they were on.  
  
"What?" Michael asked completely bewildered. "Alaina I'm sitting here telling you that I want to marry you and all you have to say is what happened to some pirate?" Michael almost yelled.  
  
"You don't want to marry me Michael, you don't deserve me. You deserve someone so much better who can give you so much more than I'll ever be able too." Alaina told him turning back to look at him.  
  
"Alai-"  
  
"Leave please," Alaina asked. Michael stared at her.  
  
"Do you really want me to?"  
  
Alaina looked at him and nodded. She didn't want to be around him, she didn't understand why he was even there.  
  
"Than I'll go," He said standing up and beginning to walk out. "But Alaina," He said turning around and looking at her. "I'll come back, I promise."  
  
"Please just go," Alaina could barely manage to say closing her eyes and holding back her tears. She really didn't want him to go, she wanted him to hold her and promise he loved her. But she couldn't let him; he needed to find someone else.  
  
Michael sighed and walked out of the room. He knew she wanted him to stay, but for some odd reason she wasn't going to let him.  
  
'Maybe someday, she'll trust me enough to be with me.' He thought dejectedly waving goodbye to Carrick who stood at the office door watching him.  
  
"Just give her time." Carrick assured making Michael stop. "She cares more for you than she'll ever admit."  
  
"Perhaps," Michael agreed with a sigh. "And you can tell her that I'll wait too."  
  
Carrick nodded and watched as Michael walked out the door, knowing that he would indeed wait.  
  



	54. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Alaina opened her tired eyes to see her father standing in her doorway with a small bundle in his arms. Immediately her heart began to pound as she saw a tiny face over the sides of the blanket.  
  
"You have a daughter Alaina," Will told her smiling at the baby he held, his granddaughter.  
  
Alaina's eyes began to fill with tears at his words.  
  
"Can I hold her?" She asked hoarsely trying to sit up. Mrs. Bates immediately stopped her however and slowly helped her prop her head against the many pillows.  
  
Will nodded and moved into the room noting the look of fear and curiosity in his daughter's eyes.  
  
Jack and James were behind him and smiled as they learned they had a niece.  
  
"Uncle Jack," James teased holding out his hand to his twin.  
  
"Uncle James," Jack said with a grin taking the hand and shaking it whole- heartedly.  
  
They both stopped their teasing for a moment and watched as Alaina carefully took the baby from their father's arms.  
  
Alaina stared disbelievingly down at the small figure in her arms and hesitantly stroked the palm of her baby's hand. Wanting to touch her daughter, make sure that it wasn't all a dream.  
  
Almost as soon as she touched her skin, all the fingers coiled tightly around Alaina's index finger making a tear slip down her cheek and a smile cross her face.  
  
All of them were quiet, waiting for Alaina's response. Finally she looked up at them all. "She's beautiful," Alaina managed to whisper, but she wasn't beautiful, she was too gorgeous for words.  
  
Will nodded and sank down into the chair next to her bed.  
  
Jack and James watched amazed as Alaina traced their nieces face, they had never seen her so gentle with anything.  
  
"Hello Kathryn," Alaina greeted softly, kissing her daughter's small hand. Kathryn's eyes opened after a few seconds sending another tear down her face. Her daughter's eyes were a light blue with a tint of brown to them.  
  
"Kathryn," Will said sounding out the name. It fit.  
  
"Well I'd just like to say I'm glad to be of the male gender," Jack said speaking up.  
  
"And why's that?" Mrs. Bates asked getting up and making her way to the door.  
  
"I don't have to go through labor or childbirth," He told them making Alaina give a laugh.  
  
"Can I hold her?" James asked sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Alaina nodded but reluctantly held Kathryn out to him.  
  
"Alaina I'm going to fix you some soup," Mrs. Bates announced before stepping out of the room.  
  
But Alaina wasn't paying any attention; she was too busy focusing on her brother to notice anything else.  
  
Will smiled as he saw the same wave of protectiveness that Elizabeth had when she'd first handed Alaina over to him. He decided it was a motherly thing and didn't take it personally.  
  
"She's so little," Jack commented sitting next to his brother and seeing Kathryn's miniature fingers.  
  
"No she's not," Alaina disagreed with a scowl. "If she was any bigger I'd have died."  
  
Will shook his head in amusement and decided not to tell her she was a lot bigger when she was born.  
  
Elizabeth watched as Alaina closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, a content smile on her daughters face.  
  
She was envious of Will, that he had been there to help Alaina through it, and wished Kathryn could have memories of her as she was going to of Will and the boys.  
  
Elizabeth wished that she could hold her granddaughter in her arms as Will had done and stroke her daughters cheek as Michael was so privileged to do.  
  
She wished to be there as well, to be visible to them. To be able for her boy's to see her face and hear her voice, to know who she is instead of knowing who she was.  
  
It hurt her to know that Alaina's child was the result of Captain Partuse, the man who took her away from her family. Who was the reason for all that had happened to her children and her beloved husband. But that didn't change the love she had for her family's newest addition.  
  
Elizabeth stood in the corner near the window and surveyed as Michael took Alaina's hand in his. Satisfied that Michael would do no harm she moved out and into Will's room where he was lying already asleep on the bed.  
  
She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed back some of the dark loose hairs from his forehead.  
  
"I love you Will," She said tenderly kissing his cheek. Will groaned and reached for her hand only to have his pass through hers. Elizabeth immediately pulled back and sighed in frustration and sadness.  
  
Jack stretched and frowned as he heard a peal of laughter echo through the house. Standing up he threw aside his lesson book and started for the stairs. He knew Alaina had become extremely giddy the past few days and wondered what set her off again.  
  
Going up the stairs he could hear other voices laughing as well and wondered just who was in her room. But peering through the small crack in the door he saw Jill, Caitlyn and Madeline Holstein, an old friend of Alaina's, sitting around the bed all fussing and laughing about Kathryn.  
  
Jack paused there for a moment and watched his sister as her smile got bigger when Kathryn grabbed onto a piece of her loose hair.  
  
"She's gorgeous Alaina," Jill told her friend sitting in awe as Alaina patiently detangled her daughter's hand from her hair.  
  
"She looks a lot like you too," Madeline piped in with a smile.  
  
"Oh lord, I just hope she doesn't act like me," Alaina told them all honestly sending them all laughing again.  
  
Jack was about to turn away when he noticed something. There was an odd glimmer in his sister's eyes, something that he'd never seen before. The look of sheer joy, it just seemed to make her face glow.  
  
'Thank you God,' He praised silently knowing she'd almost lost her will to live. But now thankfully she had another reason to keep going.  
  
As he started back down the stairs a familiar tune popped into his head and he began to hum and with a last look out the windows that looked to the sea he finished with, "Drink up me hearties yo ho,"  
  
A/N: Really sorry for the dumb ending. I really am. Please believe me.  
  
I WANT ERIN, my editor, to know that you all WORSHIP and THANK and LUV her as much as I do for editing this story ...and giving me the idea...and writing my summary...and making me continue it...and making me not kill Alaina or Will...and most importantly not killing the Cap'n...so all in all...she deserves all the praise!!!  
  
Okay sorry it was drawn out so long. First the disc fried, than I didn't have the internet for a LONG TIME and that slowed down the process a lot, I think someone was trying to tell me something...  
  
Thanks to you all for constantly reviewing and giving me constructive criticism!!!! starts crying It was soo nice of you!!!  
  
I saw that I has 200 REVIEWS!!! TWO HUNDRED!!! HOLY CRAP THAT'S A LOT!!! SO THANK ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!!!! 


	55. Help on the sequel!

A/N: I've gotten quite a few requests for a sequel and I'm going to be honest and say I've started one. However, its angsty. I mean really bad. A lot of my characters have died (save for Captain Sparrow!) and a few selected others for plot purposes so I'm hesitant about posting it.  
  
But! I am thinking about posting two alternate sequels. One good, one bad like someone wanted me to do with Alaina killing herself. So I'm asking for help because I'm stuck. But thank you all SOO much for r & r ing. And for your ever so nice comments which kept me writing it!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't remember if I did a disclaimer. So I'm gonna do another one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, or anything affiliated with it. Ted and Tarry do. I do however own my plot, and Alaina, Jack, James, Carrick, Mrs. Bates, Michael N. and Alex etc. So I think I own something somewhat nice.  
  
BYE!!!!! 


	56. SEQUEL!

Guess what? SEQUEL!!! I swear once my editor edits it I'll post it!


End file.
